R E S U R R E C T I O N Part Four
by DeMoy
Summary: With more horrors to befall the desperate crew, these last chapters chart the search for a once more lost Data. With the help of his devoted crew, they can avert more loss, & finally enter a more promising future, to meet much nicer surprises in store.
1. Chapter 36 The Outcast

R E S U R R E C T I O N

The Outcast--

With Data and Troi sitting in the Obs lounge all on their own as it were, he is in the Captain's chair and gazes at the black table, with his hands again put into this pyramid shape touching his chin, while she sits in the next chair gazing out the window into the starry blackness of this zerospace, and both are obviously waiting for the rest command crew to join them.

Who then finally appear, quickly rushing in one by one from the main entrance, with La Forge and Wesley first, and then Riker with Worf, all saying near simultaneously to be sorry to be late. With Riker sitting next to her and La Forge opposite her, Worf quickly places himself next to him, and Wesley opposite him. Then all just glaring at Data, who did not at all acknowledge their final coming, he is playing it cool.

Or rather, is thinking if he should reprimand them for being late. Or to simply get on with and forget about it for now, and then after another tension-filled five seconds, but decides to let his discontent known, at his perfect right to do so. Taking the sigh he definitely needs to cool down his inner overdrive by this time still not even looking up, he then addresses them most sarcastically touched suddenly.

"Gentlemen," Data mocks up unexpectedly. "What a renewed record, four of you are twelve minutes and fifty-seven seconds late now, any credible reason for that?"

Nobody quite sure how to react now, gazing at the other with a sorry pout not certain if he means it or not, Riker there says with a casual smile, while Data is still not looking at him as just listening utterly unmoved.

"Sorry Data, we got lost in sickbay to see the Captain off to his quarters…"

Only then looking up, Data makes his smile vanish in an instant, as he there replies firmly and all the more impersonally in staring into his blue eyes, without even changing his hand position, sitting there like a marble statue and just as coldly.

"How nice of you all," Data scoffs at him directly. "But I doubt 'getting lost' is the right attitude to be brought to this conference table Commander!" the FO suddenly pitches at him sharply. "Besides, **I** am the current 'Captain' and I have given my clear orders to all concerned and must be followed implicitly, in case you 'all' forgot," he adds with a raised chin to make clear his current position.

Riker not at all happy about his, to him apparently trifling response though, with everyone else only pouting their sudden unease at the other, feeling sorry enough, Riker there retorts rather harshly suddenly not quite in his usually more composed mind it seems to oppose his very, current superior like that.

"Data! We were only 'thirteen' minutes late for god's sake!" Riker moans back.

Data keeping his purple eyes peeled on his annoyed face in raising his left brow, Troi there grabs for Riker's arms to shut him up, while La Forge and Wesley, or even Worf are feeling very uncomfortable the least suddenly. Gazing at the other with a foreboding headshake, Troi says to him quietly, "Please don't do this Will," while Riker but pulls away his arm and leans back all defiantly, definitely not in his right mind.

Data looking at the table again, brooding hard what to do or say next, they all just stare at his silent ponder and then each other, utterly shocked now about Riker's completely unexpected and absolutely out of order reaction. As he obviously has decided not to let it rest now ogling out the window, Data so replies just as coldly having reached the exact same decision, and counters not without an even greater and most notable sarcastic undertone, neither looking up.

"Is it not most amazing Commanders," he mocks up again with a fake smile. "Every time **I **am in sole command, everybody thinks they simply do not need take my orders seriously still after all these years! – If I may remind you 'all', that none of you would even be here without me dozen times over, or of my dead-ill wife and yet do my best to lead this crew at a time of great crisis, and you are to address me in the appropriate manner!" Data spouts out sharply with his purple eyes sparking up deep discontent as hardly ever before.

Troi getting into the very crucial twist of turning mood there, to stifle any more hostilities, at the others' definite unease now, Riker might have overdone it this time with his sometimes fairly lax manners. Recognising Data's perfectly valid question even having been addressed one and all, she then interpolates in touching for his arm there once with a faint smile asking him to relent, as he but only looks at her just as impassively.

"Data please," Troi addresses him softly. "Please, we all know how horribly you must suffer right now and we all feel for you, but please, this is not the right time for this please… Lore please we cannot do this right now, please?"

Wesley and Worf and all the more La Forge now on definite tenterhooks, as to how he would react to her now at Riker's total ignorance, not so much surprised she even called him Lore, they so wait for him to reply. Which he does in an utterly unexpected manner, or perhaps not, having suddenly been addressed as Lore now. As it seems still no one takes 'him' seriously really, he so even replies as 'him' with a most definite Loresque sneer, and 'his' own manner of speech suddenly changed in a nano second.

"Wrong answer Counsellor," Data counters coldly. "As it appears you didn't really comprehend what I have told you the other day after all as either brother!" Lore snaps back at her in turn. "Cmdr Riker, I order you to report to Dr Crusher immediately as it appears that you're not in a healthy 'frame of mind' and just as affected as many officers," comes 'his' clear order.

"If we weren't short on command crew, I'd simply had you relieved of duty or perhaps even confined to the brig for your insubordination!" he directly spews at a pissed off but mute Riker. "Counsellor, you please accompany him, everyone else is to report back to bridge duty immediately," he then orders the others in turn. "Mr Worf you have that bridge, no further objections accepted, dismissed!" comes his final order of his official address.

All gasping up utterly surprised now, or rather not at all, La Forge gets up immediately with Wesley, and then Worf, for all to say, "Aye Captain!" appreciating his sarcastic assertion perfectly. All the more displeased with the fact that Riker just had to push it, not understanding his deliberate provocation, or for her to even try to nullify Data's certainly justifiable question, they had expected her of all to support him better especially after what he has suffered already, as either brother indeed, and so leave at once equally displeased.

So finally harvesting the consequence of Data's ultimately released and truer, much more forceful officer mind, which had so far always been kept at bay more or less under his former fewer purely emotional reactions, he simply demands now better respect he surely deserves. With no doubt a giant 'bit of input' from Lore's more commanding personality to boot.

Troi so getting up sharply in pulling Riker with her, seeing it was the wrong choice not letting him even present the issue at this perfectly suitable a time to ask exactly that, and even having addressed them as their present superior, she so quickly notes with a very sorry face.

"I'm so sorry Sir it was a mistake," she admits humbly. "I didn't intent to question your absolute authority Data please forgive me, and I apologise for my 'husband', Captain."

Riker keeping all but reluctantly mute now at her very grimly insistent look, both so leave just as promptly. All the more angry with him now, neither getting the idea why he is so belligerent suddenly, she even has to push him out the door as he growls at her just the same. Except Lore – he knows exactly what is going down, not even looking after them, or Data the very same.

With them all gone then, he just sits there utterly deserted now, and slowly closes his 'tired' eyes. And only there it becomes apparent, that he had his emotions set lowest not at all, but actually highest, yet kept his cool and demanded his rights as never before. To again test himself, whether still able to master them, as Data as Lore, or even Bellfort, and assert himself as it should have been all these years.

Fanning his left fingers over his face with his thumb locking into this ever markedly sharply angular shape, he then suddenly starts to cry again. Now on his own and free to let himself go – he sobs to himself, silently but definitely. But he is not weeping over his currently most undesirable own, but his beloved's very fate, hanging in the dreadfully uncertain balance.

With someone entering there quietly after a few minutes, he even fails to notice nurse Ogawa to come in. Until she literally is next to him, and he even startles up, and she then all the more, not having expected him to neither be quietly crying. Or to start up like that at all never having seen Data like this, or indeed Lore in any form, and both jump as he there looks up at her suddenly with a sharp intake of breath.

"Good gracious forgive me Captain!" she exclaims with a hand on her chest gasping for air. "I didn't mean to startle you like that… but Dr Crusher sent me to update you personally with some rather unpleasant new turn of events…"

Having caught himself as fast as he was startled, as hardly ever in his life really, Data so sighs in pointing her to sit, and as she does, asks what more can go wrong, in a much more friendly and kind way for sure.

"Yes Alyssa, what else has happened?" Data speaks again all softly.

Ogawa sitting herself next to him, she inhales deeply to gather some strength to tell him of the graver outcome of things.

"Well Sir, first of all it seems Cmdr Riker is the latest officer on our casualty list," she replies at his not at all surprise. "And it appears, that our coma patients will not recover in the near future, or actually, be still alive… as we have lost near half of them within a few hours only…" the nurse adds with a lowered head.

Leaning forwards there, Data is perfectly stunned now even at his again lowest set emotions it seems, and frowns at her in folding his hands on the table suddenly all ears, asking her to proceed, and she so does most reluctantly.

"Well Sir, apart from having been successful in recruiting enough medic personnel to help us as you have ordered me to," she informs him at his pleased nod. "It now looks like the crewmembers have died in order of their falling ill, at an increment of five hours from their initial decline to their, suddenly just passing away without any ways to resuscitate them," Ogawa explains further at his stunned eyes.

"So we're looking at those who have fallen into a coma, to die within a few more hours, and no doubt to be followed by others soon, and we're at number twenty-five by now with Cmdr Riker," she updates him further at his shaking head. "Which equally seems to be on a steady increase of one per five hours, ever since we arrived here in fact. So we're talking, the first fell ill after five hours we came here, and the next after five more and so forth, and started dying the moment the nebula vanished, so the next one to die and fall ill, will be in four hours, Sir…"

Looking down on the black table there again, he shakes his head with a plagued frown, and then looking at her again asks more brusquely.

"Why was I not made aware of this before, and who else knew?"

"Just because of your-um, poor wife, Sir," she replies timidly with a sorry face. "Dr Crusher didn't want to concern you even more and asked Dr Bashir not to tell you, but then of course, Capt Picard fell ill we're still not sure only to be asleep. Rather unlike Cmdr Riker, who knew and definitely fell into a coma the moment he arrived in sickbay. I'm sorry Sir, but there's no logic as to who will be next, except they all behaved rather aggressively for a day or mere hour beforehand, and I believe you took care of that with Mr Worf…"

Data nodding at that at least to have been more successful, Ogawa so finishes her report.

"But I doubt I need to outline what the prognosis is, and that we soon will be out of any crew, to even deal with the-um, dead," she remarks to his deep heave that to be a fact. "We have to withdraw Sir, the crew is getting rather edgy and some of them want us to leave, or there will be an ugly mutiny soon, Sir."

Shaking his head again at the hideous face of even a possible uprising, Data so sighs deeply the sigh he seems to need to heave definitely now, not to reel into a sudden pressure increase, and then says after a second of serious reflection as to his next move.

"Very well thank you for telling me, but from now on no withholding of any vital developments, maintain the current emergency procedures and keep me apprised," Data orders her no less. "Please inform Dr Crusher, that I have been powerless to convince Admiral Janeway's deputy as it were to leave, and there will be no immediate reinforcements, we are on our own to deal with this impending death toll," he states at her own disquieted nodding. "I will try my best to handle the grave situation, thank you very much for your vital assistance so far Alyssa, dismissed."

Ogawa very pleased with his straight and thankful response, she so gets up with a smiling, "Aye Sir, thank you Sir," and heads directly to the main doors. So leaving Data or Lore to his own impending fallout of the most grave situation, he falls back into the chair near giving up by then, and even contemplates to cut himself off from any emotions at all now. For this renewed most serious disaster engulfing them all, so to deal with it perhaps more efficiently, less hung up on his own severe personal grief, just as he had done before.

Which indeed just had to hit him the moment he has to assume full command of the _Enterprise_ after so long again, with Data hating it as it stands, and as Lore no less is hating it at any rate. Not for the responsibility they could handle with ease, but for the fact that his one strong influence to keep him getting through the dark hours, is gravely ill as well. Yet he simply has to do his utmost paramount, which might not even be the best, as it appeared not to have been for his tragic wife. After another lonely and deeply brooding minute of deceptively peaceful silence around him, he then gets up and slowly leaves Obs lounge, via the aft entrance for the Captain's Ready Room, close by.

Walking into the dim place, he looks around, at not his personal things at all, but indeed Picard's. As there is his Ressiken flute, he remembers Data having picked up on the previous ship, before they both had their last ever personal chat over a glass of Chateau Picard 2267. And there is his Kurlan naiskos statuette, the Mintakan tapestry draped across the back of his chair, and his volume of Shakespeare works. Some clear gem crystals is there, but no Livingston however anymore, his beautiful Australian Lionfish, which did not survive their Amargosa crash some years back now, where the tragic 'second' death of Admiral Kirk had come to pass just the same.

Sitting by the desk, he there sees something much more familiar for himself suddenly. His very own red book of Shakespeare of all things, Picard had given him many years. Pondering about the odd fact that he still has not returned it to him, at his own meagre belongings, or rather Data's few chattels of course, after it had caused such bizarre emotional arguments between them already, he is rather puzzled.

Lore as he is, virtually possessing nothing in the galaxy bar his very 'bioplast' skin, it is not even his own anymore besides, now suddenly inhabited by the only three Soong brothers there are. Wondering why Picard is still holding on to it so strongly, it indeed could be considered as a more symbolic, or even superstitious act.

After they had established it to have been used as a prop only for his emotional battle over the Professor, but since every time Picard had received it, so always had been after Data was believed dead, and thus he might keep it this time, so he would not stay dead. Fairly intrigued about that metaphysical idea, he frowns to himself, since fate as such cannot be influenced by an act like that, but to Humans might be a support structure to deal with any more unpleasant past events.

And there even is Worf's own black book next to it as well, which he had given him the day he wanted to resign from Starfleet not to get disassembled by Maddox, called 'The Dream Of The Fire', by the Klingon writer K'Ratak. Frowning again as to why they are both still here, he opens the thick hardcover, sighing deeply the sigh he never needs to take I'm sure you know by now, he only closes it again, since it is a dark and most gloomy fable. About a hero warrior, who seeks she oracle of the fire, to guide his way through a brutal battle he is seemingly losing just the same, which has no pleasing end at that.

Lore so wondering if he is doomed to lose as well, 'again', this his own conflict he never wanted, for Data's sake alone he entered, and now is bound to face on his own, with neither of his brothers still with him the way they were supposed to be, as only two more physical representations of himself. Thinking back to the days when they had been together for only such a short time, before they lost each other by ever relentlessly striking fate, he yet has all their memories just as clearly, and shakes his head at an utter loss over this most peculiar state of his literally three-folded mind suddenly.

Or over the extreme fear to lose their precious sister and his beloved wife. And yet there is his ancient father, who never seems to die not even an android, seemingly more immortal than his 'everlasting' creations. Yet them being all dead bar himself, their creator only ever grows younger again and again it seems besides. And then there is Data's own daughter, also recovered from the dead, sweet Lal he cannot simply desert either.

As much as he just wants to literally switch himself off, again as in the early days under Starfleet 'care' fearing his neural net might just fail with each new pathway forming, he yet must stay alive to serve this ship and take responsibility for her hundreds of crew. Just as he has all these decades they never even had regarded as such.

Opening the Shakespeare volume, he finds the lace has been placed into the particular page Data himself had done so many years ago, and with a glance at one of the sonnets, no. 29, he reads part of it aloud.

"When in disgrace with fortune and men's eyes, I shall alone beweep my outcast state…"

And he remembers Maddox had recited that very passage, and that they never had been mere words to him, then. Remembering that the Commander had simply assumed that they must be to Data, at his sheer arrogance not even to grant him the very intelligence to grasp the very meaning of them, Data surely even had 'felt' them, then.

Especially for Maddox not even having had the courtesy to ask for entrance into his quarters, but simply entered it without any respect, never believing him a sentient being in the first place to be respected like that. Before he then had forced Data and Picard to engage into this legal wrangling over his 'sentient being' rights, only to find they never actually had declared him as such after all, and Data feels most disappointed about that all the more still today.

But Lore was the outcast now, and bewept his lonely state. After 'sad and tragic', lonely Data, if never Bellfort in later life, and that only for his most amazing ability to blend in as a complete 'Human' without a doubt. So created by their genius father, and for his own remarkable biocyber program turning him into one. Even though just as well gone as a single man now, merely left in sad cybernetic components without any life left in them.

Not even the way they had been before, able to move in pieces, sense his surroundings in pieces, even was alive in separate pieces, was fully aware and could even talk. Now left with no mind no soul, no healthy brain no nothing sentient at all, he is but mere lifeless parts like a disassembled broken machine – All but dead as well, dead like his youngest brother Data, indeed utterly destroyed without one shred of maybe his real hair left to even keepsake, as it seems loving tradition to many, to mourn over and commit to memory more easily.

And he remembers, that Data had said to Picard in the body of Bellfort, to try to fulfil his wish never to become, 'more human', as he alone deserved it. At Picard's own wish that he should stay the old Data they all had loved, and that indeed after the Borg experience, he never really had engaged in the emotional side of his life again, and reverted back to his very origins.

Even Lore had wanted him to embrace his origins these years back, no matter in an unacceptably cruel and dictating form enforced under his very control, but simply for wanting him to return to his very nature, endowed with emotions or not. Which even had 'ghosted' themselves later into auto preservation, now all lost besides at his utter loss.

Now he wonders, if he should not just simply 'be' an android, as that he is and they all were simply designed to be. Just as he wanted others to become like him, his coerced brother Data and plenty willing Borg fanatics trying to emulate what his very own father had managed so ingeniously. By attempted to create more of his superior kind, and no less both failed so miserably at some point at no favourable odds at his 'grave' mind of then. Just as Data and his father have failed it seems, with their own tragic daughters.

Despite both having been returned to life, with one being an android, young and innocent, happy and vivacious just as before, and yet the other a most wretched cross between herself and just that, a human cyborg. A Borg with the appearance of a full Human, close to the compelling Borg Queen even, neither fully android nor a complete Human anymore, and Data simply should have followed, and not killed to his greatest sorrow ever he will never forget.

Not to destroy the future of the Federation no, but to forget about the imperfect Humans instead. This reminding him of his very own state as Data then, having been near fully transformed into a very Human, turning it all on its head again at most startling a surgical feat and success by the Borg, yet was all only to face his own eventual demise to save them but not himself, at mostly Picard's so selfish want to keep him aboard, based on his own desire to stay with his friends. Alike it had been with his father's greatest and complete success with his 'mother', a Human–turned-android-turned-Human.

Now he even possesses the very memories of her in addition, at his sister's upload of her own engrams, he but keeps filed away never to access them, at his utter resentment over her inexcusable act, not only to leave his devastated father as well shortly after, but that she had forced him to abandon his sons. Even though he effectively had turned her into another 'Soong-type android', never even realising it. Unlike with good Bellfort in turn, who demanded to be left a full Human being, and had been the only one to achieve his truly 'full' Humanity. Now but just as departed as her besides, it is of most bizarre a fateful and tragic correlation only.

But before he can dwell on any of these ever more gloomy thoughts even further, someone else is entering from the aft entrance. As it is no less Guinan, as usually dressed in one of her most exuberant fashions of blood reddest velvet this time, Lore is not too surprised if curious to see her, and as she smiles her usual big and meaningful smile at him, she speaks before he can even offer her to sit.

"It is customary to visit the new Captain's Ready Room, during a difficult time, Lore, Data – at least in my world…"

Lore there smiling back at her ever-cheerful words, and as she sits by him in the other chair, he says in shaking his well-amused head.

"In your own, or on your El-Alurian world Guinan? – It feels more like you just made that up?"

Guinan smiling at his suddenly much more cheered up face, she replies in leaning back casually.

"Yeah well I actually did yeah – but I really sometimes just have a nice chat with the Captain – and as far as I see it that's you at the moment… no matter under what name…"

Lore only sighing there, he then pouts at her keen eyes in shrugging his shoulders.

"You seem to be the exception to 'see that at the moment' Guinan…"

Guinan shaking her head slowly, she then counters all seriously with no lesser a genuine smile.

"Oh I wouldn't say that Data, the only exception is merely a handful gone nuts anyway, and for a currently six-hundred plus crew that's not bad at all," she says with a kind smile. "And not even Riker anymore as he will be in sickbay for a while longer it seems for this 'purple plague', that's why he attacked you. Just as Picard has, even though I wouldn't bet on him to be one of 'them', as merely painfully 'in love'. Just as one or two more might very soon challenge your 'powers' and authority 'again', but not as amicably as we saw before, and it has zerospace to do with you Lore, or Data or any of the Soong brothers everyone does respect greatly – And I believe you know all this, that's why you sent Riker there and no doubt will be on your very alert guard…"

Smiling at her most perceptive grin, he lets her carry on her ever surprising and accommodating wisdom, after an, "I shall try my best," and Guinan nods back perfectly convinced of that.

"You're doing very well as usual if I may say so," she compliments him. "Even if it might not appear to you like that right now, and you feel 'your outcast state', which exists only inside your weeping mind, it's not real – Just like that Iceman Hell planet out there is not what it seems, it's real but not real or vice versa – All you have to do is simply be what you were designed to be, and it's your very choice to determine what that actually was or is Lore, or Data, after you dealt with a short and sharp insurrection on board as Data, hm?"

Raising his left brow at her most distinct hints, he gets all the more intrigued now frowning at her ever so wise eyes, yet knows her mysterious philosophies never to be wrong.

"The Schoss-Taakk aren't what they seem either," she suddenly just drops casually. "And the DeMoy Nebula is merely their own protector, and there's only one way to end this – But it will be even more brutal and painful beyond anything any lifeform has ever suffered, or experienced Data," comes her direct warning. "Or you have given out as either brother, when you go down there, and cannot be compared to the extreme grief you feel right now, or Lore's over two years drifting in icy interstellar space going insane after all his suffering already. Or indeed Data's very own harrowing ordeal with the Borg, or even grim death, and might even remind you of the terrifying hallucinations you had, but **they **will be 'real'… Data."

Getting slightly concerned now, he puckers his brows at her equally serious face, only for her to smile again suddenly finishing her study in Humanity.

"But at the 'end', you must permit to come to pass, 'once more', at this time other forced hands, all will be well again trust me," follows her assurance. "Just keep your drifting mind on 'her', as Lore, as Data, as Bellfort united in power, and she will be waking like the Masaka-Data once had, and become the protector and deliverer of yourselves and us all," flow her mysterious words of wisdom indeed. "Just as good old Data is our all guardian, keeping a 'Q' eye on us out there in, 'zerospace', and then decide on your father's restoration, if you want to carry on living in an emotion free zone or indeed, not, as either brother."

If ever an android were to look at all bewildered, Data-Lore right now would make a pretty good impression of it. Just sitting there again as if switched off suddenly glaring at her ever so clever and knowing ways, he cannot remember actually to have been granted with before, or rather Data, as the situation never seemed to have arisen to such needful degree. But knowing her to be all she seems and then again not either, just like that mysterious planet out there, all he needs to do is simply believe her, as they always had.

Smiling at his silent wonder, Guinan there gets up and leaves him to his brooding ponder over her cryptic and yet perfectly clear words, as he gets the metaphysical ideas indeed and then smiles to himself. Closing the red book slowly there, he then gazes into this bizarre zerospace void right outside their ship, still inside Data's very own galaxy – And perhaps after all, should let himself be guided, by him-self, his very own selves, as themselves. This very, unique amalgamation of his brothers.

So resolutely picking up his own two books then, he leaves with them by the aft entry to head for his own brand-new Briefing Room, situated opposite the Captain's Ready Room. Accessible that way without crossing the bridge, and on entering it by the aft entrance, the subdued Art Deco wall lights come on automatically. All looking fairly similar in slightly smaller layout and design, it indeed is still void of any more personal touches. So going over to his own chair to put the two books next to his own silvery monitor, featuring the silver-blue standby Federation logo quietly turning its lonely screensaver circle, he then very neatly just as B-4 had done with Picard's PADDs, lines them up, and sits down slowly.

Looking around again, he so pictures himself to fill it with more of his own meagre personal belongings, just as the Captain had. Or those of Data's, like the viola he once had replicated for his 'mother' some ten years back, he never had met again, but now even possesses her entire memories at his foresighted sister's upload of them on her death. So placing it on a nice wooden stand on the wide darkwood sideboard behind him in his mind, it will be right next to a small antique easel with his father's fine pencil drawing, of Dr Arik Novalis Noonien Soong he had created after he had seen him as young man in a most evocative dream.

Seeing himself so for once to receive his very own fellow officers as their superior, for his own official future mission briefings, and his own personal conversations, he suddenly feels much more contented. Feeling these little things become part of his own proud, and restored officer existence in his own prestigious 'Ready Room', it gives him strength at their increased momentous significance suddenly.

Which he never had considered before being of such greater importance, yet are now all the more imperative, so to enable himself to carry on by himself for the moment, by holding on to the past, without his own now beloved who was part of it ever since they were created. Bellfort's and all the more Lore's lovely rose Arika, he might not ever see alive again in the future, just like he will never see Data ever again either as a single man. And yet he sits right there as and being Data, and so he leans back with a contented smile, finally having returned home, for a second time. With all his brothers besides, and hopefully his cherished Arika.

11


	2. Chapter 37 Gambit

R E S U R R E C T I O N

Gambit--

With Guinan back at Ten-Forward, merely on half illumination power if still open for more relaxed business, she is busy watching the fair amount of people from behind her bar. Of which most are simply biding their free time, not too concerned as it were about anything. Except for a handful of men sitting to one side, all young ensigns and lieutenants looking fairly belligerent. And who are talking about the current stalemate of this 'mission', amongst them no less Lieutenant Prasoff and his friend, the one who had challenged Data indeed most unsuccessfully in the arm wresting department.

Peeling her discontented eyes on the group, getting louder in their open critique about their new 'Captain', as so much even insulting 'him' as 'the android', again, they are doubting him to be able to sort this apparent mission debacle. Not thinking Picard or even Riker any better either as it were, but that they rather should just withdraw, they demand to let someone more competent lead the bridge crew. Obviously not in the slightest clue as to the full facts, or in their right minds as it were, the more rational crewmembers at the nearest table start frowning at them, equally open in their own better opinion asking them to shut up, if not in these words.

No less including D'Sora off duty it appears, saying exactly the opposite, she is passionately defending an ill Picard and the current Captain all the more as more than competent. Not only for their total ignorance of his most invaluable service to the crew, but for having sacrificed himself, and that no one ever before that would have been left alive otherwise without him by the hundred times already. Or even Humanity twice over, their very own ancestors as it were. With them even going as far as to reply, no loss there then either way, to the wild laughter of his just as intolerable fellow friends, they are in fact all not quite in their right minds anymore it seems.

And apparently not having been there on their last fatal 'mission', at the lethal Bassen Rift engaging that madman Shinzon, causing the destruction of their current if reborn FO and their last ship. By that then within seconds only, the whole place gets very unsettled as the two parties engage in a heated word battle, with the anti league starting to insult everything and everyone around indiscriminately besides, finally utterly gone out of sane kilter.

Guinan looking over to the assigned 'non Human' guard standing vigil by one of the entries, posted there by Worf on Data's orders, he is a tall and impressive younger Vulcan no less. Armed with a biophaser, by the name of Taurik freshly promoted Lieutenant Commander, he has his keen eyes on them already, and looking back at Guinan, he nods at her, hits his combadge calling for more security, and then goes over to the tables to post himself right in between the two factions.

With only the pro party paying attention to him in falling silent at his coldly insistent look, one of the others however just has to start mocking his obvious try to keep them apart. Passively for now then saying something to the effect, of being under the thumb of 'non Humans' it seems, as an apparent slant on the racist issues still plaguing even the most advanced crew, for not only the current Captain not even be a biological lifeform, but for security having changed into non Humans besides.

As it becomes evident that this one officer has been affected by the 'purple plague', as some raise to call it by then, D'Sora so gets up to offer her services to her colleague. Since he has called already for reinforcement, he so nods at her, and back on duty as it were, she now can officially intervene before the others arrive.

So asking the openly aggressive officer to follow her to sickbay, he of course only laughs at her, under the combined mocking of his five other friends, close to become more 'purple' victims, or simply being chauvinistic pigs, or disrespectful louts, either way. Taurik so stepping in to order him to obey her request at the increased concern of the other officers present, Guinan appears at the table asking them to leave, in her usual calm and smiling way.

To which but only more laughter erupts, and Prasoff then exclaims to her, to shove off. Just as more security arrives by the number of four, led by Worf, all armed and consisting of two older men and a butch-looking woman. One of which is another stern Vulcan able to sort the volatile situation, it seems, with Taurik signalling them to come over and take care of the group, and for Guinan so to retreat to the safety of her bar.

Which she does for sure, but with security closing in, the group is now bent on causing real trouble. Prasoff so suddenly grabbing hold of D'Sora, in snatching for Taurik's biophaser right next to her from his belt, and holding it to her head, he effectively and instantly has taken her hostage. To the utter shock of everyone present, and no less the others, who are all fairly surprised about his excessive reaction and quickly jump behind him. Shouting for everyone to refrain, the already volatile situation has suddenly turned into a much more serious state of most undesirable affairs.

Or otherwise stunned D'Sora would get it – 'the android lover', as Prasoff so again starts taunting Data and everyone else around. Cheered on by his succumbed cronies, it is clear that he in not his right mind anymore at present for sure, and as Worf so wants to step forwards not having made it closer than the bar, he hisses at him in pulling D'Sora with him closer to one of the entrances. Warning them not to make one more move, or she is dead, all just freeze and D'Sora gets visibly frightened now, being helplessly trapped in his strong arm locked around her slim neck.

Worf calling for everyone to stand back, Prasoff only looks increasingly manic and pale. As the others just flip around them both like escaped loonies, obviously close to causing even more trouble, they are screeching like banshees having lost the plot entirely. Worf calling the bridge on his combadge informing them of a hostage situation, he so requests the Captain to Ten-Forward immediately.

With Wesley replying to the communication, as it seems him to have the bridge at the moment at also Troi's and Worf's absence, he so acknowledges it professionally and to report to take care of it at once. Prasoff only starting to holler, that to be a great idea, and to get the 'tin man' out to play with them – obviously meaning for the android captain to show his metal face – he sure as hell will.

As Data so appears at Ten-Forward after a minute, with a quick all-round scan about the very tense and quiet place to estimate the explosive situation, he does not show the slightest emotional response. Not even at the fact, that it is of all D'Sora to be the hostage, at Worf's omission of that, no less one of his own officers. With the other crew sitting back where they were, Taurik along with Worf and the other security officers are now with Guinan, obviously on the orders of the Prasoff gang, so gathered behind the bar. With the group congregated in the very centre of the lounge, the declared leader so bawls at Data's utterly aloof solo entrance with mocking delight.

"Why ol' yellow new purple eyes welcome back to Ten-Forward! Capt 'Tin Man' how nice of you to rejoin us!" Prasoff mocks him with relish. "How is it going? – I tell you how it's going from now on my dear android, no pointless arm wrestling today sorry no, I know you're way too strong to be taken down like a mere Human. But this is what you can do instead, you will get us the hell out of this purple zone! Or your old girlfriend won't be seeing the next minute, that's how it's going, 'Captain'!" he sneers at him past her in leaning into his unmoved face.

With Data having come as close as two metres, utterly composed and everyone is staring at him wholly tensed up, he is merely gazing at his scornful display coolly. The Lieutenant completely gone out of his sane mind now for sure, looking like a hungry ghost all delirious with his own irrational rage, D'Sora just stares all helplessly at Data's indifferent purple eyes. Still in Prasoff's clutches, still afraid, she can only hope that her former very short-lived boyfriend indeed, will come up with something spectacular to resolve the nasty crisis very fast.

Which he does in an instant, not in the slightest mood to even say anything to that, or not having the time to engage in any 'negotiations'. Or more silly power games, or is able to withdraw at any rate. So simply defaulting his eyes and skin colours by a mere blink back to the golden coloration suddenly, at the sheer amazement of all close enough to aware the amazing and instant change, none can do more than gape at him at the great speed, of what is happening next besides.

As he simply autocue self transports himself, without ever needing to activate his external thumb device by hand, he can as well activate via his JayD program, he is suddenly simply vanished. At Prasoff's one second of equal bafflement over his sudden change already, and expected lapse of concentration, which leaves Data ample time to overpower him.

Transpiring there right behind him suddenly again, he instantly snatches for his biophaser with his right, applies his Vulcan nerve pinch with his left, all in one incredibly fast and precise move that no one even has the time to follow their own eyes, as only see him do this suddenly being there by and for Prasoff to collapse, and would have missed it all in a mere blink for sure.

All at D'Sora's own utter amazement, obviously not aware of his added techno powers now, and Prasoff's arm slips from her as he then slams to the ground by her feet like a rock. There seeing Data behind herself suddenly only, the other five immediately freeze up just as fast, as he swiftly there turns to them and only needs to stare at them like a mad reaper.

With the other officers by then getting the most stupendous idea, assuming it might be some sort of super fast acceleration ability of his, to move at such incredible speed beyond the eye to perceive his movements, no less having seen him apply his stupendous arm wrestling trick to defeat just this very officer already before, Worf is already on his way to him by now. Shaking his head in great satisfaction, knowing all too well what he just has done actually, he meets him with a most pleased grin.

And indeed not the slightest resistance from the now utterly petrified group, all staring at their apparently more than superlative if not even supernatural current Captain as it were. Everyone vastly bewildered having not the slightest idea as to how he just has achieved that invisibility trick, they just about gather that he suddenly possess perhaps some instant cloaking or integral self transporter function, other than what the external PUCS or extra ETU could deliver.

Yet obviously having not used either of these devices, they are left to wonder how he did it, while Data then simply hands the biophaser over to Worf, looks at him with a cold glare and superior nod, and asks D'Sora if she is ok. She confirming this with a nodding smile more in a trance, he then nods back at her grateful smile, simply turns on his heels to head straight back to the entrance he had entered, and leaves as if nothing has happened at any further word of utterance.

And without one last look at anyone, except Guinan who grins into herself not badly impressed either, who nods back faintly at his little glimmer in his golden eyes there sparkling into hers. As he departs just as fast as he came and as is out the doors, he instantly changes his looks again, and some more than pleased and definite sneer flies across his again ivory face.

With great satisfaction twinkling in his purple eyes over his total triumph, it is not only for his indeed suddenly so much more powerful and useful tech side of his already unique nature, courtesy of Lore's extra beamout device, but to have prevented further trouble in a literal instant, without any great force or more fatalities.

5


	3. Chapter 38 Ensigns Of Command

R E S U R R E C T I O N

Ensigns Of Command--

After a while later, Data reappears on the bridge again, entering from his own Briefing Room with his name and rank on the very doors, still appearing all that perfectly composed, if not even more distant now. With the main crew most definitely aware of the previous internal power struggle incident, or indeed the remarkable Ten-Forward confrontation, Troi and Dr Crusher are there, as well as D'Sora waiting by the aft stations, all so mutely and no less admiringly looking at him.

As he places himself into his chair, still not looking at anyone, with Worf back at his own Tactical station again, La Forge is as usual at his Engineering console. Both glancing at the other, it is perfectly clear to the rest of the crew besides, that the frosty atmosphere has not only to do with their grave mission.

As Data so keys in some command into his own console, still deliberately without looking at anyone else, he then calls for attention getting up to approach Wesley, returned to his own station besides. Everyone else looking at him all the more attentively as he so turns back to the crew, he delivers his final decision as to the next steps in this indeed stalemate 'mission'.

Now but ultimately and completely detached from even himself, like the cold calculating and perfectly indifferent android they seemingly all want him to be, he no less can be just that. Which he just has demonstrated to greatest effect, and splendoured admiration, and he will be just for the hell of it. Or at Guinan's own 'input', for the moment. Much to Troi's sorrow, and that he would resort to this emotionally regressive phase another time as it were, where not even 'ghost' feelings might arise again, now utterly unable to sense him yet again suddenly.

"Since Cmdr Riker has been taken ill as well, and we cannot retreat on Vice Admiral Janeway's deputy's last orders not to abort this mission, and all previous scanning analyses have not brought forth any more positive results, it can be assumed the nebula will return in four days time from now," Data so delivers his first words of formal address.

"I have found a definite correlation between pervious ships gone missing at the five days interval we have encountered, which nonetheless can change any moment as for one possible raison d'être when we might intrude farther. So I have decided this assignment must be concluded long before these five days are completed and more crew will succumb to the definite influence of this nebula and or planet." Data declares further all matter-of-factly.

"Meaning, I shall take the before chosen three officers and the new and fully weapons equipped Captain's Yacht now dubbed _Cousteau_ to investigate on site," he explains further most stoically. "It is the only vessel best suited to land there hopefully without more incidents, carrying vital technology which might come in handy. Since the previous _Calypso_ was rendered useless lodged into the very hull of the _E_, and the Argo and her carrier were destroyed during our last crash, and any other runabout, shuttle or even scout vessel is too unsafe a transporter means, this is the only possible course of action I can take, this time."

Then looking at each person in turn of his official address, he so designates everyone's task. As they all just stare at him utterly astonished about his no doubt risky decision, Troi can feel their definite unease and genuine concern, directed at and most of all for him, apart from her own great disquiet.

And the utter emptiness present inside himself, just as she can remember Data, and as much as able to understand him why he apparently has literally switched off his once so desired state, she yet feels deeply saddened at the fact, after her having felt him finally, sensed his inner truth, and very close feelings.

As so it seems, either way.

"Lt Barclay, please oversee Missions to keep track of us and have the universal translator activated at all times."

"Lt Taitt, please monitor the array in case the nebula should return earlier or the planet might react to our imposition, and launch an all-class probe spread to the planet in case any of them might come back with some more helpful data after all."

"Lt D'Sora, please take Tactical have the ablative armour and all weapons ready should we need to attempt to destroy this 'mirage', and deploy extra security at the imminent fallout of the ever increasing numbers of casualties not to jeopardise the ship even further with unwanted violence."

"Lt Crusher, please run an all-systems intraship scan as we have neglected our own safety to establish if this coma epidemic could be otherwise related, remain at Ops and be prepared for a possible multivector separation at Lt Schneider's misfortunate joining the by now already fifty one crew having fallen ill and half that already passed away."

"Lt Wallace, please manoeuvre the _Enterprise_ a further quarter distance away once we have departed maintain visual range and remain at Conn."

"Cmdr La Forge, please keep the cloak online with minimal shields and deflectors ready and all other systems on half power. Continue linkup with my Augen image relay as long as possible whilst keeping an open link on our comm signals when ready. I will attempt to turn down my Fourier system which governs the intervals of my blinking rate to the minimum, since my new ocular implants need just as much lubrication as human eyes not to start locking up again, so you can receive and record any transmissions without signal decay with The Grid boosting the broadcast, for the out-of-range data feed established by the ship's computer. Or tap into the DS9 subspace communications relay network, as I do not wish you to get closer to the planet to maintain linkup."

"Dr Crusher, please see to my family being taken care of in case I shall not return after two days from now at 1200 hours. You are hereby so ordered to leave the sector for DS9 in case thereof or if the nebula should return before then, no matter if the four days seem feasible two days at most. It is noted in my personal log this to be a direct order of mine against Admiral Janeway's deputy to remain, and I will take full responsibility even posthumously if that might arise again, to exonerate the entire crew not to face court-martial. Please return to sickbay to inform my father and Dr Bashir of my decision once we have landed safely, and remain there at both your posts."

"Counsellor Troi, I hereby assign you as my official FO with full command powers to be conferred with La Forge in case of my loss, please assume my wife's place of duty and be at hand with your vital input."

"Mr Worf, you have the bridge – everyone else knows what to do, that is an order no objections accepted."

Doom –

Is the one grave word that springs to everyone's already distressed mind, settling into all their utterly stunned and all the more dismal hearts, as no one even dares to breathe. Let alone utter a syllable at this very moment, at his so powerful and as unemotionally as it was delivered all the gloomier a mission speech. All just staring at him as if spellbound by his utter detachment over his own, once again potentially impending demise besides, at the utter zero knowledge as to what to expect on planet Iceman Hell indeed, they are stumped silent.

Even with all his emotions on keenest setting, none of them realise at best not even Troi, it is the only way for him to be able to handle this dire task for sure. Testing himself if he is still able to face this difficult undertaking on full 'alert' again, he does not want to miss out on any emotional context, as he had to so often before as Data, or experienced mainly negative fallout later as Lore.

No matter of what 'flavour' they might be at each and every single sensation felt to the fullest nuance, which he only ever tasted in all its essences during his Borg captivity, or indeed lastly on board the doomed _Scimitar_. No matter he directly cannot ever reciprocate the last vital seconds facing his impending death, but simply knows what he had felt then, and as a 'true man', who simply cannot switch off his emotions like he could, again.

As the crew are struck absolutely mute, trying not to think or blink themselves or do anything, bar what he just has asked them to, everyone feels very very dreadful. As Data then simply turns to the turbolift behind him, without any further look at anyone, he so vanishes inside not even turning back to see them gaze after him. As the doors close behind him, all they can do is exactly what he has instructed them to. Only there turning around slowly, he closes his eyes in utter and deepest distress. Yet he is unwilling to do as he had done before after her unbearable passing and shut down his emotions completely, so to carry on unperturbed or shaken with grief and killing pain, but never again to miss out.

With Worf so sighing up finally trying to face his first ever most serious _Enterprise_ bridge job as best possible, he looks with a rather miserable glance at even more dejected Troi and no less most impressed Crusher, and then declares attention loudly as if to rattle everyone back to duty with his booming voice. Sitting himself in the Captain's chair again, feeling utterly rotten the same, he is yet so very proud to be where he is. Sent there by the one who had assumed the position only since a very short time himself, Data – or Lore either way, the one he needs to honour ever since his so heroic sacrifice, and always shall.

"Everyone – you heard the Captain, don't let me repeat it… I would not know how…" he mumbles to himself rather.

La Forge commencing the broadcast linkup, via Data's image relay from his direct visual field, he activates the viewscreen to transition into two monitors. Watching them move away from the purple planet a bit further on their slowly backing up, as so seen on the right side by the very pictures of Data as he sees them himself. That so observed from his very own point of view, the other side shows him as he boards the Captain's Yacht with his mere three officers as very meagre backup, at a not at all promising start at any rate.

Despite being armed with their latest biophasers, looking like a modernised version of a once banned, black pistol type disruptor, which destroys all 'living' matter from the inside out, in a slow and horridly painful way. Very much like the nebula just had eaten up itself, plus the giant _Titan_, and as stated, has been modified besides with the extra neural stimulator, or reviver in case of accidental fatality. But would only be effective when so caused by means other than the very weapon itself at the irreversible instant effect, so to revive the person within a given minute after death occurs. Which indeed is only applicable to any fully organic neural net or brain at that.

Based on the very, Varon-T disruptor, it is the same the Zibalian trader Kivas Fajo had killed his assistant Varria with, who had helped Data to escape his 'art collection' ship, before he would have blasted him to kingdom come with it himself no doubt. No matter it would have been against his ethical programming as such. But this new version now once fired would kill or destroy anything alive, even androids, and nothing could restore anyone again even with the reviver setting, when killed by that weapon solitarily.

So he so knows either way, exactly how lethal and terribly vicious this weapon is, now remodelled to even greater and more powerful disruption. Having witnessed her agonising death caused by it now thirteen years back, he would have used it against himself as well, had Picard insisted on stopping him from reviving his own love, no matter the just as tragic result. But at least she is alive, and ardent hope even resides within his own neural net for her to recover, at some point.

As the crew can see everything Data does, they look at each other utterly dumbfounded now. As he tries his best not to look around too much, concentrating on his task in hand, he would need to deactivate his Fourier system to be sure, to stop blinking too much. Which will be no less difficult, since even his new more bionic Augen need lubrication like any human eyes now, not to grit up just the same, or at least needs to turn it down greatly.

Checking on the status of the prestigious Yacht, the Captain hardly ever even had used, as merely the last time when they all embarked on the already near fatal Ba'ku homeworld adventure, which had almost shredded him already then, the three officers take second pilot and aft stations. Data so signalling to be ready to depart content with the vessel's technical status, observing all departure procedures, they lift off for the Yacht to detach from the _Enterprise_'s lower hull, to head to the mysterious planet they cannot even assume to be there at all.

With all systems operational, the course laid in, and some extra commands keyed in, they are literally being watched so via Data's eyes as they approach the purple globe. Looking like any other planet getting closer by the kilometre, all are just glued to the very images on the bridge main viewscreen. Seeing the planet and Yacht approach on the one side, via the live descent images transmitted from inside the Yacht itself, it comes closer fast. Thanks to Dr von Meyerland's, 'B-4's', most ingenious ocular implants, to enable him to transmit his very own viewed images.

As they hit the stratosphere, they pass through a thick purple haze momentarily obscuring the vessel into oblivion, and everyone on the bridge just looks at the other not sure what is happening. But with the autopilot laid-in course co-ordinated, and Data's unperturbed gaze straight through it, they soon emerge from it entering the very thin and very cold atmosphere.

With the planet now in full view, it looks nothing like a purple oasis, but a giant, dire grey and flat brown desert blob. Without even the slightest indication of any water, and not much light to begin with, it appears very much like an exceptionally dull afternoon Earth day, reminiscent of very sombre autumn blues mood, is completely cloud-covered and looks most uninviting.

One and all not badly surprised bar Data, or at least not showing it, the terrain looks fairly mountain-less, and is apparently dead of all fauna or any flora. If ever they existed, and seems to consist of bare, low hills made of dull, reddish and fair grey rocks only, appearing very soft and utterly weathered in state. As they approach the surface on a levelled descent, they can see everything is covered in a light and veined mesh. Looking like fine, lined calcium deposits, they are utterly smoothed over as if endless rain had pounded it all for centuries into a salt lake, without however any lake or saline left whatsoever.

With everyone mutely watching them land without any trouble, or any much dust puffing up on the two noisy nacelle engines' powerful exhaust airstream hitting the ground, they come to a full stop. Data checking on the environment around them via the ship's internal sensors, he then declares, for the planet not to offer enough breathable oxygen levels, or even relative nitrogen. But fairly high toxic levels of other known and unfamiliar components, for his Away Team to be unable to accompany him without any special isolation gear.

By that he then asks for La Forge to boost his comm signal so he be heard properly, for the minimal airwaves to carry his voice to the combadge, at the virtually near vacuum or almost completely air free constitutions. La Forge replying to see to it, he quickly works his console to enable that not even having expected this to be necessary.

Having decided long before this however, not to let his three officers come along at any rate, he orders them to be ready and stand by on the ground alone. Then saying to be on his way to leave the Yacht via his own beamout device, so not even needing to unlock the door, or use the vessel's transporter, Worf acknowledge this. Data so activating his external thumb device directly this time, he then suddenly vanishes from their view.

Or indeed from the viewscreen going all blank, for the second it takes him to reappear outside the Yacht, at everyone's even greater amazement never having seen him do this before of course either. Just as he had done it as Lore absconding from his father's lab all these years back, or only just hours ago at Ten-Forward, now posing a most helpful device, which could have saved Data's life only days ago at that.

Pulling out his special black, small PADD-sized tricorder from his uniform, he activates the scanning process by running his fingers across the smooth black face, so forming into a series of small pictorial fields. Then turning into a scrolling marquee to pinpoint which should scan, or all, so to ascertain anything more to the environmental qualities of this apparently dead place, he touches one specific field, and it then runs the entire thousands of component fields analysis within a few seconds only.

While he so slowly views about in a full 360º circle for it to pick up on anything, they all can see his very location by that, and to stand amidst only more of this fairly flat and deserted area. Except for one more dominant mountainous aspect lying behind the rather big and streamlined Yacht, at circa 1000 metres.

So announcing to head for it as his tricorder cannot come up with anything else, he starts walking towards it and says, that the entire consistency of the place is that of equal measures, theralites, composed of plagioclase nepheline and augite, and calcium-tantalum-oxygen based microlites. Or in short, all is of mainly holocrystals, similar to those found on Earth.

And to be at least a few hundred thousand years old, not to produce more than 5º C, which is very cold indeed, and to have virtually no humidity. Furthermore to be void of any other lifeforms, organic or otherwise, except for himself, and that he cannot determine as to why nothing of any of this had before been registered on their ship's so much more powerful scanners, unless the nebula screened all that. Plus, that he cannot detect any cloaking or shielding, or other known technology in general either, to even affect any readings to get blocked like that.

Everybody looking at each other again, including the Yacht crew able to hear him as well of course, and can even see him on the internal monitor system, which can pick up on all four directions of the vessel, it automatically following his whereabouts. Relayed by the _Enterprise_ and even in the same split screen view as to what he can see besides as direct live feed, they are all but now left fairly puzzled over any of his most unusual findings.

Left without any explanations besides as to the utterly unexpected facts rather than words, they are not gaining much as to the wider meaning of any of it at any rate still. Putting away his otherwise very useful hightech device, he then announces to dash for the torr-like hill.

On Worf's further acknowledgement, as to his utterly objectively delivered report, Data so really means to rush for it, as to rather use any beamout device again, which requires a lot of his internal power supply to activate the self-transporter function, which in turn slows down his system. So simply gearing himself into a sudden speeding action, he rapidly sprints closer to the solitary object by suddenly just running towards it like an oiled zephyr, to save time obviously.

Not wanting to use one of the ETU devices at this point either, he rather desires to test himself and if his all-round performance is literally up to speed, since Lore's unit was offline for so long, and thus is virtually new. No matter the many times he actually had near torn himself apart and needed repairing, to a no lesser perfect state.

So within ten seconds only he has arrived by a few metres at the curved structure, merely leaving a faint dust trail behind himself. Looking like a giant, church-like building, it is apparently equally made of these massively weathered rocks formation of the planet, or indeed was fashioned straight from it. Cut directly from the stone into a colossal cathedral, it is measuring at least the distance from the Yacht, and that in width as to Data's relative location, bearing no obvious entrance or windows, or typical flying buttresses found on Earth.

Looking at the entire, and fairly creepy looking thing, it is standing very close to an obvious burial ground, for the plenty unmarked graves and fallen tombstones. All scattered at random in front of it, they are all equally looking greatly windswept and long neglected. Counting at least a few thousand and just as made of the same rock type, they bear no embellishments, or even a single name or inscription of any kind, which appears intended at that.

Not even showing by now utterly illegible descriptions, they appear more like open graves rather than closed table dolmen. Appearing so deliberately fashioned it seems, as to not having been plundered perhaps, they are standing up or lying on the side looking like unlidded coffins. Which gives it all a most disturbing appearance already, even though not the least visible remains of any deceased are left intact anywhere.

Passing through part of the dismal graveyard, he so approaches the building quickly, in pulling out his special tricorder again to run another auto scan sequence. While trying to keep his eyes on the edifice looking for some entrance, he directs his gaze upwards now located at the far end of the monumental construction. Seeing some apparently glassy and very dull, convex oval shape so placed at the very apex of the frontispiece, it is looking like a giant blind eye without any iris blearing right down on him.

With the tricorder not telling him anything more useful than before, bar that there seems to be some sort of opening, a doorway of some kind, he puts it away again, and heads to the centre of the far end. Then able to see a sectioned concave hollow, looking like a vaulted deep frame, as to the very opposite of the curved eye so turning to the inside, it seems to be an entrance without any actual door to be opened, as only the very large and high, oval-shaped pathway to the inside.

As the crew watch him vanish inside, he is met by utter darkness at the non-existent windows or other openings. But since he was foresighted enough to think of that, he brought some handheld chromulume torch placed inside his jacket, and activating the small device fitting neatly into his palm, shines it into the cavernous place. Without any much sound reverberating for the very thin air, the cold beam so shines across some more disturbing aspects, of the endless interior of this most bizarre place.

With the white light unable to illuminate the more distant areas, the farthest it can make anything visible is about twenty metres, before it just fades into the very eerie unknown. The crew feeling greatly creeped out already, Data in full possession of his emotions feels just a uneasy, timidly gazing into utter nothingness again, he has no clear idea as to what unknown horror is to befall him soon, now finally, within.

At no other distinct objects inside the cathedral, as only a single-vaulted area of more tombstones on the ground, these are of apparently much grander and larger dimensions. Set just as haphazardly like in ancient abbeys without any order, the large black gravestones nonetheless are not that of the others' more soft rock, but hard granite-like stone. Or very veined marble, but show no names, or writings and markings of any kind either. Bar this recurrent eye-like symbol at the very top of the tall and equally oval headstones, unlike on the outside resting places all but missing.

Data so moving along the endless groups of here mostly intact graves, he feels nothing but heavy gloom and impending doom. Trying to keep his eyes behind the beam for the others to follow his view, he is very glad that no one can actually see him, since his face shows clear apprehension by now. As he heads deeper and deeper into the even colder bowls of this unholy place, it seems to hark back to several cultures alike of religious-like burial rituals observed.

With the light suddenly fading like being switched off, all the crew gasp up and staring at the black screen, all waiting breathlessly for it to light up again. Until they can hear Data exclaim after a few tense seconds, for it to have cut out for no apparent reason, obviously having checked it. And that he will make his way back outside, since it is evidently completely pointless, to go stumbling around in the dark in an entirely unknown place.

Even though he can see his closer surroundings himself, it but would not be able to send any useful images at no light source so needed for it to be transmitted, since he does not possess night vision lenses – at which point everyone can only exhale relieved in full agreement.

So they wait, and wait, and wait some more – But the screen remains black, and no Data can be heard anymore suddenly either. On Worf 's calling for him then, still no Captain replies, or Data is answering back. With everyone getting very uneasy now gazing at each other, Worf frowns at La Forge who merely shrugs his shoulders, and then softly says, that the comm is suddenly down at Data's end. But visual transfer is still active and all is working just fine, technically, just no sound transmission is received anymore.

With the Yacht crew confirming the same, and that their screen is blank as well, they are switching over to be seen by the _Enterprise_ bridge crew. Commander Bellefonte asking if they should simply beam him out or launch a search party, Worf thinks about that for a second, looking at Troi, while La Forge and Wesley are just staring back at him, all keen for him to say yes either way. Until she there merely shakes her head slowly, not so much for him to say no, but not to know what to tell him, as all she can feel is their own great concern and immense unease.

Sighing deeply with all anxious eyes on him, he then says resolutely, to try to beam him out first, all as the critical seconds tick by, with more helpless crew aboard falling into that confounded coma besides, more doomed officers to die at the same rate, and now their second Captain to be missing as well – and Worf is looking suddenly not well at all on top of it, lapsing in concentration.

With Bellefonte there calling in again, saying to attempt to beam him out, they so wait for a few more seconds until he comes back. Explaining that Data's comm signal is dead at their end, they cannot lock on to the Captain by that. Or for his positronic signature to register suddenly anymore either, or be able to tap into his own integral beamout program or device despite everything being online.

Now relayed via The Grid as well, it can remote activate his own quarter's CPU connected to the ship's mainframe, as a new feature in his case, so to bypass his need to directly trigger his beamout program or device. Which he either needs to activate by external thumb or autocue activation. So making it now possible for him to be beamed out by the ship's transporter system by directly tapping into his new own system, rather than lock on to his combadge – or even the ETU so to function at all.

And so he asks again, whether to launch that more conventional search party instead. Worf still hesitating as to his next order, now effectively being in the Captain's boots himself suddenly at their apparently being short the last one too now, he then replies to rather guard the Yacht and stand by, which has La Forge however sounds his clear and oppositional view promptly, and so reacts most sternly.

Wesley there turning around to face Worf frowning at him with great misgivings, everyone else just shakes their heads in concerted puzzlement over his inconsiderate order. D'Sora there switching off the comm sound on La Forge's nod, for the Yacht crew not to hear them, he then says most indignantly voiced.

"What are you saying Worf? Forget the damned Yacht and have Bellefonte look for him!" he demands outright. "Data's still the Captain at this point, and if the _Cousteau_ is unable to re-establish link to lock on to him in any form, we have to get much closer for the ship's more powerful transporters trying to lock on to any of his external devices instead. Or the scanner array to pick up on his positronic signature to attempt to tap into his system directly, and activate his own beamout program via The Grid now, Data has enabled to remote activate his own CPU only yesterday to tap into the ship's transporter grid, as his finger device is simply not powerful to get back to the _Enterprise_ if only to the _Cousteau,_ remember?"

"So now we can beam him out directly without the need for his combadge or ETU, but we're still too far away Worf, and he's obviously unable to activate anything himself! As long as he's not declared, you have no more authority than Troi as his current FO, who would still outrank you or myself for that matter, remember? I say let them look for him, find him and then get the hell out of there. One officer's enough to keep an eye on the damned Yacht, Data's more important! We've lost him before, what's the matter with you, where's your 'honour code' suddenly Worf, hm!?"

Wesley instantly sounding his full approval having nodded all the way to his last word, and that he should do just that indeed, before Worf or even Troi can react to La Forge's very emphatic speech, Wesley now even getting up to demonstrate his apparent rebellious reservations just the same, as everyone else is just stunned either way, Worf there finally reacts to Wesley only. By saying very angrily, that he should just sit down again, not even looking at him, appearing disoriented suddenly.

To which Wesley instantly shakes his head in utter defiance with a loud, no, until Troi then intervenes at both their pointless stance, taking command, and steps in between them. Wesley only coming closer to oppose Worf all openly, who only glares at him, fairly 'white', she can sense there is something very wrong, with Worf most of all. So calling on her combadge for extra security, fearing a clash to erupt between them suddenly, feeling their intense animosities against the other all of a sudden, La Forge gets up to join her, and says quietly, trying to diffuse the unexpectedly volatile situation standing next to her.

"Wesley please, Worf listen you don't look right – we can't lose our frayed nerves now please Worf, please report to Dr Crusher… please?" he begs him quietly.

With the same five security appearing right there from both turbolifts, including Taurik from the Ten-Forward incident, they of course have no idea what is going down, and Troi instantly says resolutely to him, "Please confine Mr Worf and Lt Crusher to sickbay, it appears they too have been taken ill," as Worf and Wesley still do not cease hostilities. Both utterly ignoring La Forge's words as it were just staring at the other, she whisks them over, as it seems apparent that either of them has been affected by the 'purple plague'.

Worf instantly shouting at her not to be ill, although he appears obviously even more confused now, and Wesley only mutters, why he should be confined too feeling just fine, both are equally enraged about her decision. Obviously being affected somehow without a doubt, and with La Forge only to stand back by pulling her aside, the four security guards have their hands full, to even get Worf away from her let alone off the bridge.

As he is nonetheless struggling hard to resist their every, just as determined attempt to have him removed, Wesley merely exclaims his noisy disappointment, and even storms off the bridge by one of the turbolifts himself all voluntarily there suddenly, with a completely unmoved Taurik on his very hem, while the other four officers do their best to get a most reluctant Worf into the other turbolift.

Just short of stunning him, as he shouts and flails himself about, they just about can manage to take him away, not to get knocked out by his raving reaction, definitely out of his thick Klingon skull. Being utterly delirious by now, he is however is losing the fight fast, getting weaker by the second.

With apparently two more officers down suddenly, the all the more shocked crew is utterly stunned now, and with Troi and La Forge now effectively in ultimate command, they both need a second to get over the fact, that even Worf was affected, when it was believed, only Humans had been so far. Everyone now gazing at her, La Forge sits her down as she seems to lose her cool for a moment, obviously for the compounded worries over Data and Worf, or indeed her own husband and now also Wesley, after all the obvious loss of Captain Picard already.

Near tears there suddenly, Troi tries her best to collect herself, and La Forge so takes initiative on her nod as he sits down himself, if not in the Captain's chair. Which seems to be an all-round hexed place at the moment, but next to her. With everyone so waiting for what to do next, they have a short inaudible deliberation, until he then sighs up and announces the following.

"Listen up crew – with Counsellor Troi effectively in command as Capt Data's FO, we must assume is missing in action at this point, again, and with Mr Worf and Lt Crusher taken ill as well it seems, it appears that not only non-Humans are affected by that 'purple plague', and that the time increment of five hours seems to have been nullified as well at Data's correct supposition…"

"We also can believe the five day interval most probably is off the scale too, forget the four and two days ultimatum, we have decided to send the ground Away Team to search for him," he states resolutely. "You Lt Wallace, please keep an eye on Lt Crusher's station for the moment," La Forge asks him directly with Wallace nodding back. "Everyone else back to their own please."

Troi nodding at him as everyone else just sounds a low, "Aye Sir," she there gets up to get closer to and look at the viewscreen, and with the Yacht bridge still on the live-feed monitor, they are still waiting besides. Having watched if not heard the renewed internal power struggle as it were, La Forge signals D'Sora to switch the comm back on, and Troi then says on his nod, trying to appear as professional as possible, to give the next order, attempting to ignore all the loud voices screaming inside her head.

"Away Team, please prepare to launch the search party for Capt Data, with Lt Barrowclough remaining with the Yacht on standby, and that to be done in the following manner," comes her request. "First position the _Cousteau_ in front of the building, to shine into the interior to illuminate us on what exactly is going on inside. Keep open comm and visual links, and wait for my further instructions, whether to leave the vessel with Lt Mirfield to venture outside or not to look for him on site, now please Cmdr Bellefonte."

La Forge busy back at his own station, he nods at her very assertive delivery, and with the Yacht crew nodding at the other, not only to be happy to do this, but certainly understanding their responsibilities to follow her orders, the second pilot so replies instantly, with Bellefonte nodding sharply, and so utters back some stern acknowledgement.

"Aye Sir! – Preparing to position the _Cousteau_ in front of building – stand by."

With the Yacht so taking off on minimal power, she is slowly directed towards the cathedral. Meeting the utter darkness residing inside, then hovers right into place by the entrance, just about fitting into the space between the doorway and first row of graves, and with the immense lux power of the single headlight beam to come on, the 100 klx Jupiter lamp the power of bright sunlight shines straight into the very deep interior to near the very end.

Shining all across the plenty tombstones directed in a full beam spread, for the entire interior suddenly to be as fairly lit as if from the very inside, by countless low energy lamps, everyone is not badly surprised about the utter desolation of the empty shrine, as all they can see are the many deserted sarcophagi. Everything looking very haunting and uncanny indeed, and no trace of Captain Data, all that sticks out is some indefinable black mass spread out by one of them on the ground.

With the Yacht holding position to illuminate the vast interior, nothing moves inside, and with La Forge looking at Taitt and Barclay, they shake their heads at no further scanning results or any other information available. Looking at Troi then, he mutters back, still no scanners nothing, and she only sighs deeply. But then frowns and says, as the Away Team await further instructions besides.

"Can anyone dash for the black object there, lying to the right in front of the first sarcophagus? It looks like a bundle of clothes utterly out of place, can you see it?"

Everyone now directing their view over to it, they can see the collection of dark fabric pieces, and Bellefonte replies with a frown.

"Yes Sir – I mean, we can see it… I will not use the ETU for this, but try to run for it without breathing gear, the atmosphere is very thin and fairly toxic, but it's close enough I can make – stand by."

Troi acknowledging this at no better idea, Bellefonte gets up to head for the exit, and keying in some code on the door panel, he isolates the cabin from the outside. Pressing the button for the door to open, he dashes outside for it to instantly erect an oxygen curtain barrier rather than needing to forcefield seal the entrance, so he can sprint for the object in question.

Doing so at a running speed, getting out of breath no less almost immediately, he nonetheless can grab for the small bundle, and rush back to the Yacht within a few seconds only. With the door closing at once automatically after him, and deactivates to oxygen curtain, he drops down the seat by the door to catch his breath. Mirfield right there helping him to keep upright, needing a few more seconds to recover, he shakes greatly gasping for air, clutching the recovered crunched-up pieces.

With the bridge crew seeing him return, Troi so asks if he is alright, and on his weak nodding his head, he goes back to his chair to sit. With his two fellow officers to look on, he then spreads out the pieces of fabric on the dashboard, to unfold the greatly messed up and partly torn clothes.

Consisting of a pair of black trousers, ripped right open from top to hem on the outer left leg, and some black high-collar shirt, also ripped in two on the front, only one golden pip is left at the two others just as well having been torn off. With the purple-black tunic bearing a heavily dented brand-new Starfleet combadge, still attached to it yet obviously broken, no ETU remains either apparently ripped off as well, while the left arm sleeve is only hanging by a last thread.

With everyone seeing all this clearly, already in great apprehension, this to be undoubtedly Data's very uniform, they can only widen their eyes, as they finally behold the name of the owner – **Commander Data Soong**.

All suddenly gasping up in horror, Troi first widens and then closes her aghast eyes with a terrible shock to her heart, and La Forge has to go back to her, as she seems to faint suddenly and all the blood drains from her. Sitting her down again, feeling just like the moment she had to witness the horrid destruction of the _Scimitar_, with Data and Picard on board. Who but then transpired next to her right then safely beamed away, knowing all too well Data would never return, and Bellefonte only shakes his head utterly appalled over the terrible state of the pieces, all greatly damaged and dirtied.

Feeling inside the torn pockets, he finds the PUCS still attached as well, and the other one untouched, and the special PADD in the other still zipped-up, inner pocket. Although the black screen is cracked, and the liquid crystal display is broken, all looks like the wearer must right now, no doubt having been in a horrible and very fierce struggle, for his very life.

With everyone obviously imagining now, the worst ever attack having happened to Data, at the obvious violent implications of the shocking condition of his utterly shredded uniform, they cannot even half estimate his real, all the more gruesome fate. But before anyone can even dwell on any more grisly ideas, Bashir can be heard over the comm, requesting someone to come to sickbay, at some more crucial developments.

Not saying if of good or bad implications, Troi only inhales deeply, to reply to be on her way, and giving La Forge the bridge, she so departs to get to sickbay directly. Once there, she is just as taken–aback, at the sight of it to be utterly occupied by comatose crewmembers suddenly. So swarming with extra recruited nurse personnel, Bashir seeing her shocked face, he shakes his head at her just as depressed, and says as they go over to Crusher sitting at the desk, looking just as tired and weary.

"You haven't seen Deck Six yet Counsellor," he mumbles up with a tired sigh. "Dr Soong is there to help deal with all the mounting dead crew, it's utter horror and we have to remove them by now to cargobay one under cold storage quarantine, not to get the cholera on top of it," he informs her to her utter horror. "We're looking at forty crew dead by now, going by the minute, and others succumb to this 'plague' just as fast. Your husband is in your quarters, Worf and Wesley are in theirs and all safe so far, cared for by nurse Fentress dividing his efficient time between them and the Captain, and Arika is watched over by Lal doing her bit…"

Utterly horrified now, Troi cannot believe her ears, only for Crusher to add even less promising information all the more seriously faced, while Ogawa steps beside her, looking just as drained.

"We have to withdraw Deanna," she states most seriously. "Or call again for reinforcement, this is getting out of hand, at this pace we're all dead in three maybe even two days, and what's worse, the reports of random violence increase besides," she adds to Troi's even greater disbelief. "Soon we will have no security left to even confine the trouble makers, or victims of this 'plague', not confined to Humans anymore or any specific time increment just as Data predicted…"

"We just had two people kill themselves in horror not to face the inevitable, one killed another a few minutes ago and then himself, and could mean we're all dead long before even that. It's dramatically over-escalating Deanna, and a very nasty revolt is very imminent. Data has to contact Janeway again, she cannot expect us to stay here, we have to withdraw before the two days Data said are over, he must return to the ship, we have got to leave at once."

Troi only shaking her head again in total desolation now, she nearly starts crying, as she then says near a nervous breakdown, feeling all these desperate and violent minds grating inside hers, all screaming in growing terror and blind rage, in holding her hands to her face.

"We can't! Data is missing on this devil planet!" she near shouts out in despair. "We found his shredded uniform, he's been taken or dead or worse! All our audio and visual links with him are broken, we can't beam him out or establish what happened to him!" comes her horror report with all gasping at her wide-eyed. "Oh god this is horrible, we're all dead! I can feel all these terrified and violent voice in my head killing each other and myself, we're killing ourselves in this place!"

"I know we have to withdraw, but Janeway's deputy refused us to leave, or to send reinforcement on Data's two requests already! I have no idea why, but we can't leave him behind not even knowing what happened to him, not again as we did before! Oh god, what am I to tell Dr Soong!?" she shouts out utterly hysterical by then.

Bashir and Crusher only closing their eyes for a ghastly moment, they cannot believe she just said all that, seeing how terribly affected she is besides, and now hearing that Data is lost, again, Crusher has to sit down in utter disbelief, as Ogawa quickly places herself next to her no lesser shocked. With Bashir nearly breaking down, Ogawa has to hold on to him so he would not simply drop to the floor, while Troi sits next to Crusher all utterly devastated, again, and remain totally lost over what to do next for the moment.

With the patients mounting, the dead piling up, the mood to be most volatile for sure, Data missing 'again', and no one in clear charge anymore, bar poor Troi or even La Forge are trying his best on the bridge. No less his own rare occasion to act as captain at that again, he seems to manage so far, despite his best friend once more being taken from him suddenly, and the new _Enterprise_ bound to become a ghost ship very soon.

Or even literal vessel of the dead, left in no position to withdraw or see reinforcement, the definite presentiment of more horrible events to occur is dead sure to take place, unless some galactic miracle might occur. Or indeed they just simply leave – without ever finding out what is happening to Data, just as they would have done during the Borg siege. Or worse, just had blown him to kingdom come along with them and many other crew.

With not even Troi sensing him at all, through all the grim mire of the rampaging crew inside her beleaguered mind, which is all but dulling the ensuing madness into a screaming hum of ever growing insanity, everyone is running amok inside her rioting head, and all they can do is their best, to survive this most unprecedented horror they ever had to deal with.

Unlike someone else in even greater peril, left in even more painful distress than they will ever have seen or heard of, slowly dying in unspeakable agony, this very moment. Data.

15


	4. Chapter 39 Loud As A Whisper

R E S U R R E C T I O N

Loud As A Whisper--

"_I am so cold…"_

"_I am frozen…"_

"_My petrified mind is frozen…"_

"_My tortured body is so cold…"_

"_A rose is living a rose like you… I see it living and blooming I see you… a rose is grieving a rose like you… I see it crying and bleeding I see you… a rose is dying a rose like you… I see it wither and fading I see you… a rose is gone a rose like you…. I saw it living and dying I saw you… my lovely rose… Arika!"_

"_Hear me Arika… wake up my Arika!"_

"_Help me my lovely rose Arika… please help me… I am not a machine… __**Arika help me**__!"_

Soong laying in bed apparently asleep in their own dimmed bedroom, Lal is there resting next to her, keeping an, no both eyes on her, just as Data had asked her to. Not even knowing that her lost father seems to be in gravest ever danger, she is watching her so far peaceful sleep, guarding her as it were indeed.

With her interface suddenly blinking into silent action, Lal notices the red lights rapidly run up and down, turning into green and slower sequences, yet but dares not touching it. Only gazing at it as it steadily slows down, until it is a mere regular pulse, it could her mother's mere pulse – or perhaps even someone else's.

Soong there waking suddenly, Lal smiles at her, but she does not seem to aware her as merely fix her squinting eyes on her, still apparently dazed with her eyelids blinking rapidly. And it appears that she is still not quite compos mentis, not even noticing her interface to flash very steadily now, while Lal so sits up with her, and Soong slowly moves herself up to recline.

Looking still ghostly pale and very distant, her by now more silver than grey-black hair looks very much like that of her father's at this moment, and not that dulled anymore. And she seems to ponder hard, about some elusive echo in her isolated mind, as if rousing from an unsettling dream, filled with fading phantasmagoric imagery and uncertain muffled sounds. Leaving a distant voice ringing in her stirring head, it is calling her name, crying out for her, a familiar voice.

A fearful and lost voice.

Data's most tormented voice.

Unable to catch the haunting voice, as it drifts into a choked whisper, she closes her eyes as if trying to picture the voice, make it real, become flesh and blood to return to her. Lal there whispering her name calling her just the same, right there and with her words, it is merging the two voices, as Lal then says as she still does not react to her presence.

"Arika? Mother? – Please mother, speak to me? 'Arika'?"

Touching her by the shoulder as her mother still does not seem to react to her, Soong suddenly frowns at her in making a hush sound, as if to shut her up, harking into herself. Trying to catch the far-away voice, staring into this horrid void as if seeing its very owner, it is again calling out for her. Still boundlessly distressed, still in unceasing agony, still trying to reach her, still trying desperately to stay alive.

Lal though interrupted, she takes it as a direct reaction to her words and welcome interacting response. Looking at her keenly, as her mother seems to hear something indeed, she however cannot. But Lal keeps very quiet and watches her, who there sits up slowly, and then bit-by-bit looks straight into her big dark eyes.

Finally filling with shining surprise gazing into hers, Soong then looks into this void again, is catching the voice, and at last grasping it, trying hard to cling to the dying voice. Holding on to it, she is cradling it safe nearly crying there, but keeps it at bay, and then finally whispers in slipping from the covers, as Lal moves after her like being magnetically attracted.

"Lal my sweet – your father needs me I have to leave…"

Utterly surprised now, that she suddenly seems perfectly aware and coherent and all but well again, she is all the more pleased for sure. Lal simply jumping after her, she embraces her suddenly, utterly overwhelmed she has returned to the conscious world of herself. Soong merely smiling at her in caressing her cheerful face, she says still whispering, as Lal even gives her a joyous kiss on her cheek.

"Lal you please stay here and wait for your grandfather, to tell him that I'm fine now and have to go back to the bridge while you help him aboard, will you please hm?" she asks her softly. "And thank you kindly for watching over me… but I have to leave to find your own father now yes?"

Lal nodding rapidly, she smiles without ever queering her, why she would need to look for him, not so much disinterested, as more to trust her without question apparently having all their memories, and says quickly, "Yes mother, I will please find father," as Soong so nods at her with a tender smile and heads for the en-suite to get into her uniform.

On her way to sickbay first then, Soong enters the now rather quiet place, for all the comatose crew and dead tired medics. Seeing Troi with Crusher and Bashir gathered by her desk, Ogawa there looking over by chance detecting her first, she calls out, "Professor!" and with them all to initially glare at her, and then back to where she is staring at, they see Soong strolling in as if she had never been dead. Or apparently unrecoverable, and just gape at her utterly overwhelmed, by joy calling out her name.

With Soong vaguely smiling at them, Bashir storms over to her out of his sane mind to see her obviously back to normal, and for once just embraces her without even asking. She there returning his kind gesture just as pleased while the others come closer, Troi is all the more delighted, despite still not being able to sense her. Disengaging from each other, Soong touches for Bashir's gleaming face suddenly without any grief left, until he remembers her husband and falls all quiet again not wanting to tell her, and Soong shaking her head, then says as the others gather his dark thoughts unspoken.

"Don't worry Julian, I know what happened and I heard Data call out to me, he's still alive and made me come to my clear senses again," Soong explains to their fair surprise. "I was trapped inside my own world and heard everything but simply couldn't break free, my interface woke me up on his own feeble impulse. But his system is excessively corrupted to be beamed away in any form from our side at this point. I know where he is and have to get him out of there by hand, he's in grave trouble, but first a few more things," she so declares coolly.

"I intent to send a hypersonic pulse through the ship to render the crew unconscious to avoid more fatalities, like you used on the Arkaria Base with Geordi's VISOR," she puts forth her clever recommendation. "On my way here I came across utter lawless havoc and the ship is in danger of getting hijacked by mass insurrection any moment, to destroy us even before this 'thing' is killing us all off, not under my command ever," Soong states resolutely. "I will have an isolation field established for the bridge and sickbay to shield you. Where's my father at the moment, and how many casualties on decks five and six?"

All having listened most attentively being glued to her very assured words, of unexpected joy and yet sorrow, they are yet all the more surprised at her rather revolutionary idea, until Bashir there replies much more relieved suddenly, leaving Troi is all the more reassured at her utter superiority to solve the most immediate problems.

"Um your father is in cargobay one I believe, he's looking after the now forty-five deceased there in cold storage isolation, with a couple of crew, and-um, Deck Six holds by now, what? Sixty casualties, and Five has about a hundred-fifty in custody… but we're running out of security or anyone still in their rational mind by the minute."

Crusher there catching into his reflective pause, she interpolates while Soong only frowns with a most displeased grumble.

"We have to withdraw soon Arika, the death toll is rising too fast and there's no logic to it anymore," she adds at his short pause with an insistent eye. "Data had predicted their intrusion might trigger a rise, but your clever hypersonic pulse idea will not prevent further deaths only more trouble, which is a help. We wanted to contact Janeway's deputy to tell him we need to withdraw, but then of course we-um, lost Data, again…"

Soong nodding once more, she replies no lesser sharply and in full command of herself and the escalating situation.

"I know the pulse effect won't last long or prevent them from dying, but I want you to grab your personnel and inject everyone possible with an anaesthetic drug, replicate some it necessary, and keep them asleep for at least six hours without harm, you know what to do," she orders them no less in turn. "I need time to get Data out of there, and then we will withdraw no matter what any deputy says, I take full responsibility. Data exonerated you all from the burden of possible court-martial so will I, but hopefully neither way posthumously. This 'mission' has gone far enough and we have to secure the ship first, and perhaps arrest this 'plague' by leaving here. So who's in charge of security, and what's our general status?"

Bashir pouting at her not quite sure, and with Crusher or Ogawa not any wiser, Troi then answers in her slightly better informed way.

"Well Worf and Wesley are out the picture too unfortunately," she explains. "Wallace and D'Sora are holding their posts, I thinks it's Lt Cmdr Taurik? The one from the Ten-Forward incident involving Data sorting out some troublemakers with her? They're still unaffected I gather, and there's one other Vulcan security woman I believe, Geordi is still with us, Taitt and Barclay, and our Trill bridge officer," she informs her. "All vital ships functions are online so far, along with the _Cousteau_, and the three Away Team officers down the planet are still ok. But all comm links with Data are severed and they neither can lock on to him in any other form, and we-um, found his torn uniform on this, hell planet."

All looking to the ground there, at the gloomy connotation of her last words not even having seen the shredded attire, Soong nods with a deep sigh and suddenly turns to the exit again. Not so much to leave as to hide her true feelings of utter dismay, and for feeling what he is going through right now, trying hard not to let it show. But there finally slips, too overpowered by the endless agony of his horrid plight she feels just the same, plus for blocking Troi not to sense it.

"I see, I know yes he-um, was attacked by the Schoss-Taakk and is in their hands," she mumbles as if to herself. "Not in a very good condition, either, he's being…"

There suddenly failing to hide her innermost grief finally coming to a head, and blackest fears for him engulfing her, she suddenly falters at her own pain over his grim fate, as if to faint any second. Troi closest to her there grabbing for her arm in a reflex, Bashir gasps up catching her not to fall backwards all the more afraid for her now. But Soong shakes her head in turning around gathering herself fast, while Crusher instantly runs a scan on her, just to make sure. Ogawa snatching for some ready hypospray off the desk, Soong quickly works her interface, to stabilise the suddenly rapidly blinking red readings and whispers back.

"No it's ok Alyssa I-um, my interface will only give your scanner false readings Beverly as it's not me, it's Data he," she explains with a trembling voice and pained grimace. "I can feel his… I-um, I have to get to him fast, I can see and feel what he does… our special link has been re-established, I have to go back to the bridge. Julian please inform my father in person of my recovery and intention, and for him and the crew there to return with you to sickbay before the pulse is emitted. Fetch Lal from our quarters she can help you, and ask her to bring another uniform of her father's," she then lays down quickly back to normal.

"And after that, have someone look into Picard's state, I doubt he's a true casualty of this plague, and also Wesley, I can feel it and try to revive them if possible. But don't tell my father about Data, I didn't tell Lal what happened, only to look for him, lie to him if need be for now," comes her 'advise'. "Deanna you're with me!"

Directly so dashing for the exit, they both leave the medics behind on their reassuring nods, and in a slightly better chance to survive the next few hours. Bashir merely gazing after them, he marvels into himself suddenly, while Crusher only frowns to herself over her last words, liking the sound of them by far.

"Isn't she just amazing?" Bashir mumbles to himself with a thrilled smile.

Crusher looking at Ogawa, they grin at the other, and with Crusher pulling him back into reality, literally so by the sleeve, she smiles at him in going back to the desk.

"I would never disagree with that Julian," his colleague states with a supportive smile. "Come, you brief Dr Soong on the change of situation, and fetch Lal to return with them all, go quickly. And don't forget the uniform!"

Nodding to himself rather, he so heads for the doors while the others get ready to handle the impending mass of remaining crew, all to be rendered mass unconscious.

Entering the bridge then, everyone is just most amazed for Soong to be back, when she appears with a gleaming Troi suddenly. Looking pale but in perfect shape otherwise, with her hair done just like before but looks now all silver-white instead, both go over to La Forge who simply cannot believe his own blue-black eyes. Getting up to greet her, he then says as she smiles at his happy face, and the other crew are silent with splendour. Most of all Barclay going again like, ahh, with Taitt just prodding him in equal joy, while even D'Sora seems very pleased smiling at them both.

"Looks like the Soongs did it again after all, god I'm so happy for you Arika, I mean 'Captain'… welcome back, you look a bit, 'Borg white' if I may say so… you're alright?"

Soong smiling at his big eyes with a snort, she pouts in replying at Troi's delighted smile.

"Yeah well that comes from having been dead for days, and then being resurrected by Borg tech and a bit of the good old Soong android features, now that I'm a Soong-type 'Borg'," she sniggers with a smile. "It took a while and my skull is still hurting, but Data called out to and ripped me from my twilight zone, I know where he is, and unlike him, I'm ok. But now, first things first, please be so kind as to set up a hypersonic pulse to be sent through the entire ship, isolate sickbay, the Captain's and Crusher's, Riker's and Worf's quarters and the bridge and wait for my signal. D'Sora, please open all intraship and comm links."

D'Sora nodding at her instantly, La Forge goes back to his station with a not at all surprised, "Aye Sir," with Troi heading to her seat. Soong stepping in front of the viewscreen where the ground crew is still patiently waiting on what to do next, and seeing her no less just as amazed being back and on duty besides, she looks at Bellefonte, and then says as D'Sora opens the comm links while La Forge is setting up the pulse generator.

"Stand by Away Team – 'Attention all crew, this is Cmdr Soong taking command at Capt Data's missing in action. Lt Cmdr Taurik please report to the bridge with all available security crew immediately, all able senior personnel from decks five and six and cargobay one report to sickbay', and this is a personal message to Guinan, please report to sickbay at once."

"All other personnel heed this, be informed that we will send a hypersonic pulse throughout the ship in a few moments to render all unconscious, at the imminent meltdown of the by now utterly unacceptably volatile situation arisen," Soong declares sharp-voiced. "Be advised to lie down before you will collapse into temporary unconsciousness not to injure yourself, after which you will be taken care of by our unaffected medical staff to keep you safe and medically sedated for a few hours. Those of you who cannot follow my orders must be helped by any capable fellow crewmember, with a senior officer to inform the bridge when ready and in place. That is a direct order no objections accepted and stand by, now." sounds her official order.

Everyone just looking at her not badly impressed, they so wait for the crew to fall into place, before they might kill each other or themselves, and then addressing the Away Team, she says in peering back at Bellefonte, as La Forge signals her to be ready with the hypersonic pulse.

"Lt Cmdr Bellefonte, you're hereby assigned as my SO in view of Cmdr Data's missing with myself effectively in current charge and to be addressed as captain from now on," she demands at her rights of chain of command. "Please get ready to gear yourselves up with breathing equipment to search for him, at my beaming down to lead the search party as I know where he is. Lt Barrowclough you will remain with the ready _Cousteau_, and switch off the Jupiter lights for now to save power. Please stand by."

Bellefonte nodding back with an, "Aye Captain!" switching off the vessel's powerful headlight, and getting up with Mirfield to be ready, she turns to D'Sora and asks if the senior officers have reported in. With her replying, more or less, and Soong nodding back at her, she turns to La Forge to call for sickbay.

"Dr Crusher – have Dr Bashir and my father returned with Lal and the rest?"

Crusher coming on replying, that they are back and the rest are all trickling in fast, Soong so acknowledges this. Then asking if security is on their way or not, getting slightly impatient now, Taurik there comes on and says with a lot of background noise, almost drowning his no less composed voice, with people shouting and crashing sounds.

"Um-sorry Captain we have a bit of an altercation on our hands here," he states calmly. "Some of the crew didn't take too well to your hypersonic pulse proposal, that to say they are 'affected' already and are now blocking our way to turbolift one to the bridge, we're just down on Deck Two, Sir," he announces with an informative hint.

Getting very irate there suddenly, Soong starts fuming inside, and shouts back at him.

"Yeah what a surprise, well stun them then Taurik! I can't be delayed with this and get up here at once!" she orders him loudly.

Taurik coming back no lesser loudly, he replies still rather casually.

"Um-sorry Captain, five of them took our phasers… we're only four left and corned at the moment after a sixth has already killed one of my officers, Sir."

Soong falling to pieces there nearly in closing her eyes, despite his most efficient relay of how many are involved in what serious trouble, she simply heads for the nearest turbolift most angrily now, and grumbles up with a quick look back at Troi.

"Six! I'm going to deal with this myself! Counsellor you have the bridge! – 'Taurik I'm on my way hold position if you can'!"

Troi acknowledging this with an, "Aye Captain," no less very surprised she would even throw herself into the dangerous situation, she looks at La Forge who shrugs his shoulders more impressed than not. Taurik so does the same with a very emphatic, "Please hurry, Sir," and Soong vanishes inside the turbolift, leading right down to the deck, where the group of thunderous troublemakers are holding the handful of security officers in check.

Coming right into a very volatile situation, similar as to the one witnessed before at Ten-Forward, Soong suddenly emerges from the turbolift, after commanding the doors to remain open. With a quick scan to assess the situation by a mere blink then, she as of yet still undetected, simply dashes for the nearest hysterical crew with his back turned to her like a fiery comet.

Very much as Data had acted against his own crew before once, when he attacked two security officer, while under the uncontrollable influence of the powerful D'Arsay array, in the guise of the sun entity Masaka, when he once more was possessed by that very god, targeting his positronic system, amongst other less violent ancient individuals.

And by that she knocks him out clean, not at all possessed, but by her now more evident bionic powers, as he there suddenly turns back to her, and she swiftly flicks her right prosthetic palm with the interface edge in an uppercut across his chin, and he flips backwards to drop like a rock, rendered unconscious in a millisecond by her too powerful blow.

Before anyone can even realise this to happen, she instantly swoops around, and hits the other phaser-wielding female officer right next to him, over her upper back with the topside of the interface with a clenched fist. She too just dropping over herself, knocked lifeless, Soong has taken her out in an instant besides.

With a fairly enraged face besides, remarkably reminiscent as to when Data had 'lost it', while defending himself against this one vicious Borg on Ohniaka III, and he crashed his right arm down on him just like that sending him to sleep. Or indeed during his later encounter with the Borg Queen's drones, he could zap like flies, all seemingly having rubbed off on her as well indeed now, 'consciously'.

That so through the entire memories she holds, of Data's more lethal combat potential, if not all the more vicious fighter powers of Lore besides. Just as she had explained, that when once physically enabled, she could operate just like them with instant and deadly force. And now so embodied as this cross between them and her own cyborg supremacy, she too by their own hands and her father's undefeatable skills, has become a most formidable opponent by the turn of her recovery from the very dead, at all for their undying strive and love for her to be restored.

Taurik and the other security crew finally getting into the attack sequence, by snatching for the other four's phasers, within a few second this too has been sorted out equally bloodless. If not quite as painlessly as Data had overpowered Prasoff, but just as efficiently and most elegantly fast and stunning, and he so nods at her tense face, not badly amazed himself, which seems quit a feat for an emotionless Vulcan to react like that.

With the other four kept under control now all massively startled by the fact that they suddenly face the phasers they took from them in the first place, all pointing at themselves now, Soong says as it has all quietened down again, not to be in the mood to prolong this havoc any further.

"Leave them," she orders him directly. "They heard what I said, they can either lay or fall down when the pulse is activated, it's their call but we have to hurry, you follow me to the bridge."

Waving security to let the troublemakers go, they so lower their phasers, and the group takes off instantly. To either drop or lay down, suddenly not quite in the same belligerent mood anymore. Taurik nodding at his officers to follow the Captain, she simply turns to the turbolift, and they board it to leave all within seconds.

Back on the bridge finally, they post themselves by the four entries, the two aft and front turbolifts, and with La Forge and Troi happy to see her back, she merely nods at them and goes back to the viewscreen. Seeing the two Away Team ready in their white isolation gear, she signals them to stand by. With a nod at La Forge, she then says loud enough for all to hear her, through the still persistent tumult on all decks.

"'Attention all crew! – Be ready for the hypersonic pulse to be activated', and close the comm on my mark – '**now**'!"

Nodding at La Forge, he activates the very high-pitched sound, and then D'Sora closes all comm links not to hear the pulse themselves, on Soong making the sign to cut off the sound, and the instantly effective burst pierces throughout the entire ship. Bar the isolated parts, and all crew are rendered unconscious in an instant, while either running or standing or lying down. Sickbay all geared up to deal with hundreds of suddenly unconscious crew, by a count of a meagre four dozen, they include Dr Soong and Lal or indeed ever-helpful Guinan.

With D'Sora opening all comm links again, Dr Crusher comes on right away and announces.

"This is sickbay Captain – we're all unaffected and ready to see to the crew now."

Soong acknowledging that, she adds, to tell her father that he should bring Data's uniform to join her on the bridge. Crusher replying to do just that, Soong turns to the Away Team again, with an ever-heavier heart. Feeling the terrible abject of Data's in her own mind, and his extreme pain in every fibre of her 'Borgified' being, she is trying hard not to slip again. Unable to shut it out, or indeed not willing to not to lose his contact, and thus literally painful knowledge that he still is alive, even if barely only, time is running out for him very fast.

"Lt Cmdr Bellefonte, I will be with you in a moment," she advises him. "Please remove the _Cousteau_ from the site and secure her close by the edifice, and post yourself with Lt Mirfield by the entrance. I will bring some more powerful chromulumes to find our ways around better – stand by."

Bellefonte acknowledging this, he then prepares to do just that. Soong there asking Troi how she is feeling now, having seen and felt her struggle with all these angry and desperate voices in her head, on top of her very own, she nods at her with a grateful smile.

"I'm fine now Captain – my head is clear again, all the few dozen left crew are more or less settled now. Everyone else is gone, thank you…"

Soong nodding back at Troi, her father finally arrives on the bridge, and looking a bit dishevelled, from lugging around dead bodies as it were indeed, his hair has come lose and he looks rather tired by now. Dressed in his grey trousers and rolled up sleeves shirt only, and yet seeing her there turn and smile at him, he hurries to her as she holds out her arms to embrace him just the same. Both all too overwhelmed that she really did come back to him, his only ever biological child even if now of even lesser flesh and blood, they embrace heartily.

Clutching the rolled-up uniform, he there drops it by accident, nearly starting to cry over his complete joy. With all the crew going again all quietly, ahh, most of all Barclay, always being the more sensitive and romantic type for sure. Pulling out the lace from his hair, she runs her fingers through it, to rearrange it back into a nice ponytail again, and says while he merely lets her do this little gesture.

"I have to retrieve Data father – he's standing in as captain at the moment, or I as it were for him now, but he got trapped down on this planet. He's alright, but we cannot beam him away and I need to get him back," she states at not quite the entire truth for sure. "I tell you more later, will you be able to cope with the situation here father?"

Troi smiling at him stepping by his side to pick up the uniform, both are all the more glad she can do anything at all again. Him not even knowing besides that she just has zapped two officers à la Data, now a full Soong-type android, 'cyborg' as it were, or even 'mandroid', he sighs deeply as she is finished with his hair, and then says tiredly as he turns to her, not even gathering half the truth about his son's true fate at her deliberate lie for him to be 'alright', not at all.

"Yes my heart, I'm only glad you're back with me again… this hypersonic pulse idea was just amazing, but you find him, and we will take care of things here no problem," he assures him with a smile. "Dr Crusher has a closer look at Picard and her son, to establish if they really weren't affected by this whatever it is…"

Nodding at him pleased, she gives him a little kiss, and taking the uniform from Troi's hands, then says in heading to the turbolift with him turning back to Troi, looking back at her.

"Good I hope they're not – Deanna please tell her we need Wesley for a possible multivector separation and to take Ops again, as there might be a chance to confuse the nebula by taking the ship to bits as it might not be able to hold on to it by that, and could reappear any minute even where we are," she cautions them. "But we cannot retreat any further or the linkup will be severed eventually, if the subspace network might just become unavailable with our luck, return to this position once in transporter range and maintain cloak and bridge on full power. All else must be left on auxiliary and shut down all vacant decks to emergency only, Deanna you're my FO and having the bridge."

Troi nodding at her in staying behind, she takes her place to do just that, with a nod at Barclay at Environmental station, and at D'Sora at Tactical to see to the cloak. Both so nodding back to follow her orders, La Forge but gets up from his station and hurries after Soong, to catch her by the turbolift.

"Let me come with you Captain," he asks all seriously, as she looks at him and the turbolift opens for her father to enter first.

Soong boarding the turbolift frowning at him, she shakes her head while he follows them inside, and with the doors kept open behind him, the turbolift still goes nowhere while the other officers listen carefully.

"I know the _Enterprise _can 'technically' fly herself, unmanned and on autopilot anywhere, but I need you on the bridge to even program her first if need be, Geordi," she replies firmly. "Or if the Captain or Wesley won't recover, then you have to take his place at Ops, and try to manage this vector business if necessary. Wallace can't be forced to man both stations forever, or make the separation alone, even if the saucer section can be remote controlled and left unmanned. But the saucer has priority with all the crew there, the battle bridge and array are expendable. If you can't manage, get to the saucer and forget them, otherwise Barclay can take your station, and let's hope D'Sora and Taitt won't be next to fall victims to this plague, Lt Dax can take care of the aft stations if need be…"

Both looking to the ground, as if to contemplate this even lesser desirable event, she then sighs at his encouraging smile, and then adds all the more seriously.

"Leave security where they are and keep in constant comm connection and monitor our progress, while I will relay the images from my own new Augen now via my interface and The Grid, which can easily reach beyond the 60 000 kilometres needed to be in transporter range. But it will weaken somewhere at 500 000 kilometres to maintain visual linkup, and the ship has to back it up through the scanner array," Soong explains further. "Or if that fails, tap into the subspace network to link up, although it would be delayed then. But I'm close enough to transmit Data's own visual input, or my own images as he did before, and you have to split screen them."

"His eyes are closed at this point, but once he can see again you will too, and be warned, the Schoss-Taakk aren't the prettiest," she advises them. "I will try to get Data back as soon as possible, but, if I won't return with him, you withdraw before the crew regain consciousness and get back to DS9 please, we still have the _Cousteau_ to return later. That's an order Geordi, please I can't lose you down there as well," she insists in touching for his arm. "You heard me people," comes her last order to the watching crew. "I will be in transporter room one, Geordi trust me, you're all better off on board, please."

La Forge only giving in reluctantly with a deep heave, he then nods at her finally, and with a respectful nod at her father, La Forge turns to the bridge on his nod back, and so replies with a last smile.

"Please don't let me nod at you the final way I did to Data," he suddenly says with a soft and saddened voice. "When he jumped across to the _Scimitar_, and we both knew, I will never see him again, alive… we lost you both before, please find him in one piece will you, Captain? Dr Soong…"

Soong nodding at him instead, she gives him a dear last smile, while her father only sighs at him with another grateful smile for his deeply moving remark, seeing that he indeed is a very concerned friend, knowing he was the one to see Data last, apart from the Captain certainly before his very death. With the doors to close finally, La Forge makes his way back to his station, with Troi eagerly waiting for him to return, and he then nods at her, to be ready. For Troi so to address the Away Team, in stepping in front of the viewscreen.

"'Away Team stand by, the Captain is on her way'," she informs them. "Lt Wallace get us closer, 60 000 kilometres to approach transporter range, slow impulse, once the Captain is safely on the ground return to this position – 'Captain, when you're ready'."

Wallace nodding a her once, he then gears the ship into slow impulse, to get into beaming range, while Soong arrives in the transporter room, still accompanied by her father. Heading for the hidden wall cabinet by the transporter master console, with the extra chromulumes for the Away Teams, she opens it by simply tapping on the panel to slide into the wall, and taking three of them, folds them into the uniform. Indeed needing to initialise the transporter sequence herself now with no other personnel left of course, and with her father watching her to key in the co-ordinates, he says before she completes the beam phase.

"You heard him, bring you two back safely, I cannot lose you both again either, Lore is the only one still alive and you my heart," he near whispers with a very heavy heart. "I know Data and Bellfort are with him and even you, and he can be all of them, but he's the only male Soong-type android to have survived and that by a hair's breadth, and you're my only biological child and finest 'android cyborg' creation left now. Please my heart, come back in one piece with your brothers," he begs her with a gentle touch to her pale cheek.

Giving him another kiss in return, and he embraces her again, she smiles at his tired eyes, and then says in going over to the transporter pad, as he stays behind by the console.

"I will father, you keep an eye on Lal for us will you? She's another 'Soong-type android' too and your grandchild don't forget, created by Data from his very own neural net matrix, with all our memories intact as well," she reminds him. "And you're right, I'm your finest achievement, after Juliana," she grants him despite all the bad memories connected with her. "Take care dad, initiate the beam sequence for me will you please, the middle one of the three bars up hm? 'Bridge this is the Captain, ready to beam down straight inside the _Cousteau_', bye dad…" come her last whispering words carried by a gentle smile.

Dr Soong nodding back at her mellow eyes with a saddened smile, he has a foreboding feeling in his weary heart, this might be the last time to see her alive again too, not even having seen her or Data or even Bellfort die, unlike either of his sons. Nodding at her again, he runs his fingers over the light bar, and with the beam phase complete, she fades before his eyes. Both smiling at the other once more, and she is finally gone, Dr Soong is just staring at the vacant pad, not even knowing where exactly she will reappear.

13


	5. Chapter 40 Phantasms

R E S U R R E C T I O N

Phantasms--

Transpiring inside the _Cousteau_ then, Soong is greeted by the one female officer left there to keep an eye on it. Putting the uniform on the seat by the door, and unfolding it to take out the three powerful chromulume torches, looking like small square headlamps, they fit right into the palm.

Most efficiently of course she has brought her biophaser, a small general issue handphaser to holster them, and then puts on his extra long tunic, with the additional PUCS, and another combadge attached to it just in case, not to carry anything, leaving the rest.

Barrowclough having the isolation gear ready, Soong but shakes her head in waving her hand and says with a smile.

"No don't need it anymore Lieutenant," she denies her offer, "I have all I need and will head out, you keep an open comm link and visual contact at all times."

Barrowclough nodding at her with a puzzled, "Aye Sir," she is obviously not quite aware that Soong would be very much just like her android brother, impervious to the elements. The officer so going back to the main pilot seat, while Soong keys in some command into her interface, she then activates her ETU, not to need to open the cabin hatch, and transpires outside instantly.

The two other officers close by waiting for her by the entrance seeing her, they are just as massively amazed that she does not appear in isolation gear, obviously not any cleverer as to her present 'cyborg' status. Giving them the chromulumes, with a smiling wave of her hand, she says to explain things later.

With the _Enterprise_ bridge able to see what she sees now suddenly, it is displayed in the top half of the split screen of the split main viewer, that to say on the right monitor is still the now closer planet ahead of them, and on the left now cut in two, her own viewpoint transmission, and that of Data's. Which is still black so far, as he must have his eyes closed indeed, being either unconscious or not, if certainly left with his links entirely severed. While the crew can only marvel all the more now, just as Barrowclough can see exactly the same, utterly amazed.

Troi signalling La Forge, to minimise the planet's view, he throws a few commands into his console, and it scrolls into and appears as a much smaller picture in the lower corner of the blank screen. Now on the left and same size as her transmission monitor, with a black screen appearing every few seconds, at her apparent blinking as any human would do and see it naturally, she is not quite that efficient to keep her eyes open constantly, as Data was, hopefully not for good, either way.

Seeing her enter the black interior of the cathedral, she switches on the hand torch, and with a greatly more powerful beam to shine inside, she goes straight to the one sarcophagus where his uniform was found, with the two officers in tow looking carefully about, and going around the large tomb, she shines her torch straight on what appears to be, another biophaser.

Data's biophaser. Picking it up to check it, in saying, this to be obviously his own weapon, and finding it in full working condition, she puts it into his uniform pocket, and with all crew glued to the screens already, they watch them have a closer look at the stone surface, and then says in waving the two officers over.

"This sarcophagus opens to one side," she states in pointing to it. "I'm not sure if on a tech base or simple hydraulics, but there are deep groove marks that suggest it slides to this side – this looks like a hidden subterranean doorway, this is where Data was lost."

Giving her torch to Bellefonte, they so shine on it not quite sure what she intends, but then watch her to simply push against it at the long side on one end, and the entire tomb moves away slowly until it hits the next one close by. Utterly silent as if running on cushioned bearings, it reveals a deep and black abyss of the same base size, and with her not being surprised at all, the rest but are and Bellefonte giving her the chromulume back, she then shines it right down into the unknown underground passage.

Looking after the wide beam revealing some black stone steps access winding down into a wider spiral staircase, she adds in nodding at the two officers to follow her.

"Well here it goes, be prepared for some very unsettling images," Soong warns them. "This is the real Schoss-Taakk underground world, and you don't need the isolation gear from hereon anymore, down there is enough oxygen, you can feel the cold breeze…"

With only a few understanding how she can know all this, those who do, are just as immensely tense already all unable to look away. With the two officers so only keying in some code on their arm control pads for the head gear to simply decompress, it slowly parts in two like an observatory dome, and vanishes right into the suit's collar rim. Only taking off their gloves to secure them to their belts, they indeed are able to breathe suddenly, and nod at her most astounded seeing their warm breaths crystallise in the cold air.

Everybody watching them, she so goes first to descents into the dark and eerie dungeon realm of the Schoss-Taakk. Yet does not arm herself knowing what she will find, around the last bend of the extraordinarily long and spiral staircase with the two already uneasy men close behind her. So reaching into the very bowels of the planet, down the very base of the stairs then, by the very large oval doorway, it stretches into a giant cave-like expanse where logical dimension have no meanings, as they are standing inside a completely different world suddenly, with the most bizarre and frightening aspects ever to greet anyone.

Yet it is of unbelievable beauty besides, held in earthen rich colours, with winding and intrinsically florid, red and black gauze-like shapes spread about everywhere, all seemingly swimming like giant underwater algae floating inside open space. Some spiralling around turned stone columns, they fan out into thin, lichen-like mesh, looking like a very fine neural network covering the entire surface of several giant pagoda-like structures.

Of which no one can say for sure, to lead in, or outside, or perhaps back on themselves over. Or anywhere at all, as they so expose very distant, luminous or shadowy regions within, appearing like another remote outdoor region. Or mere total nothingness, with further light or dark heavens suspended in otherworldly dimensions, within others, or with-out.

One firmament high above them showing an open sky featuring a blue planetoid, it seems suspended in green and white clouds, with another part broken open, to see a crescent moon. Yet indeed, there would be the outside with this cathedral right there, and nothing but grey dull horizon. But inside here, it shows these spectacular alternate cosmorama, with more mysterious planets at night and shooting stars, utterly illogical as to where this sky, the outside or inside really start, or even end – If at all, either way.

Yet nothing much is brighter in light than on the dead planet's surface, and the more distant surroundings still remain just as obscured. And no sounds are heard, as merely some faint dull humming coming from even deeper within, and after a breathtaking moment of all just marvelling at the stunning scenery, Soong there points her torch over to some direction, and explains in slowly proceeding into the vague darkness.

"All these pagodas are the-um, 'Gates of Mcc-Faadden', portals to other dimensions within this planet, leading back on themselves within an endless variety of more infinite cosmos labyrinths, pretty much based on the Iconian gateway leading to alternate worlds. But from hereon there will be less beautiful images and for now the inhabitants won't touch us, but prepare yourselves for the real horrors," she warns them with a low voice. "The dread of the 'Xonn', the Schoss-Taakk's subterranean metropolis, which might just be too much for some. But, whatever you see or feel and hear, do not run or move hurriedly," Soong cautions them in looking at them pointedly.

Her two backup officers nodding once, they so head deeper into the unknown while the other crew just stare at the bizarre images in sheer wonder, not only over her sure knowledge of all this, no doubt so relayed by Data, who is still hopefully in one piece. All equally in terrible anticipation, as to what dreadful horrors to encounter, their surroundings gradually change into more mysterious lights, and so they fasten their chromulumes to their belts by the attached ring not needed anymore.

Passing one of the alter-dimensional pagodas, they can see some still, very thin and tall figure within, so literally being draped around one of the wide round columns, with its white skeletal hand clawing into the soft grey stone. Leaving a blood-like mark on it, it seems as if the stone is either alive and cut by the bones, or the long slim hand is releasing its own more powdery elixir. Clad in gauze-like and blood-red mesh, similar as to the black algae-like growth covering parts of the column, both are merged with each other and trail out further into the earthen ground at the very hems, which is all blanketed with these most unusual waist-high, black fern-like plant forms all around.

Just as the silent figure seems completely fused to the column, with the two arms slung around it, it so bears a skull-like head with no human features, bar two black holes where eyes might have been. Glaring down on the intruders with this oval eye-like symbol on the broad forehead like a third eye, it is however not at all moving. With another more terrible galaxy lurking inside them, it all undeniably appears most reminiscently close as to the frightening, skeletal Borg images Data had seen, or no less she herself through his own hallucination.

The chilling and yet unearthly beautiful creature not interfering with them, as blankly stare after them, its crunching claws dig further into the soft column while they carry on to the next pagoda. Which seems to bear an elliptical opening, a black window inside yet appears to be outside, with more bizarre fungi type growth around it, and the greatly crumbled chalky frame enclosure looking like a filigree Rococo rock cartouche.

As they slowly pass by, suddenly some waxen, bony countenance appears within it, looking like a skeletal carnival mask, with one half appearing as if of brass coloured, mechanical origin. Like a crude robot face, with the other half very gaunt and naturally skinned. Just like Data had looked once stripped of his live Borg flesh down to his cybernetic make, and either could be the original nature of the creature.

Now so floating in mid air disembodied with black holes for the large eyes, it also has this third eye again on its forehead, all coldly glaring at them. Equally not exposing any inner depth unlike the others looking like dead dull orbs, it is following their every movement just the same.

After the initial fright over its sudden appearance with all the crew jumping, bar Soong peeling her cold glare on the unsettling vision as if having anticipated it, she so steadfast heads along to the next pagoda. In which there stands some tar-cloaked, tall and slim figure bent forwards. Looking like an old man with black eyes, and again this glassy third eye on its black bony forehead, it is just standing there with its frayed and overlong robe slung around one of the dull-red columns.

As if it were fused with it just the same, so leaning on a crooked black, wooden cane with its black and very creepy, ten-digit bony hand clutching it, tightening its crunching grip. Appearing like a blind man who had been left behind there, since forever, it only glares after them just the same while they slowly proceed to the next pagoda.

Which bears an oversized and dull-black, old-fashioned chair leaning to one side, made of burnt wood or sooty stone, with this recurrent symbol on the high back looking like a glassy black eye. Gazing down on them past some other scarlet creature, clad in this torn gauze-like mesh again, it is sitting on it also bent forwards, with its bony legs dangling up high slightly moving to and fro, giving it a very eerie, crackling gristle like sound.

Sitting there with its corpse-like, multiple hands fanned out on its lap, it is all silently looking down on the intruders from behind the red monk's type hood, obscuring its no doubt equally skull-like head. And the black empty eye sockets, with only two quicksilver pin points scintillating within, like cat eyes, while it so is biding its forlorn time equally following their every move in the same manner.

As they reach to the last pagoda on this approach, it features a most bizarre nursery-like setting. With one of these creatures sitting on a low, flat and short bench, it is hunched over some small, dark wooden cradle, which is looking very much ancient Scandinavian in style. Without any embellishment bar this oval symbol again on the side, it is rocking it slowly to and fro, with its just the same skeletal multiple hand, once more with its face hidden by the wide cerulean hood fallen over the skull, merely looking into the cradle entirely ignoring the intruders in contrast.

Everyone getting slightly more uneasy now about these very wraithlike creatures, Soong however cannot sense anything from them, as if they do not really exist, or seemingly are dead to begin with, or indeed 'undead'. Yet feels very unsettled for sure, while they themselves just stare back at the bold trespassers with their uncanny quiet presence, and no one can understand, why they even let them continue further into their scary realm, when it seems obvious that Data had been attacked by them or suchlike creatures. But then again, the Borg could be visited by anyone without their interference just the same, until regarded a direct threat.

So reaching into a large and muddy, brownish eluvium of more grave-like objects piled up into low knolls of ancient decay, they look very similar as to the ones outside the cathedral. In contrast however here, they seem to bear some survived occupants, looking very much like the same tragic skeletal figures. Yet they are all pitifully emaciated, utterly bare and unclad, and every one of them is still alive as well, and without any indication as to what race or species they once ever might have belonged to.

With some hanging suspended inside their ugly and upright coffins, head-over or upside down, they all just keep biding their lonely dead time. Not moving much as merely dangle and glare and bear their abysmal agony all silently their endlessly hideous, undead moments, no sign of conscious life seems left within their shattered shells. Hopefully indeed not, as they seem to just sit and hang there utterly apathetically, in and outside their apparent dwellings.

The crew utterly unable to comprehend such shocking horrors, even though staring at them, just as these pitiable lost souls keep gazing into themselves, they seem absolutely lost and dead and yet obviously still somehow, intolerably alive. As no one dares even to breathe, so horrible feel their assaulted emotions as they look upon these so tragic creatures, some are close to start crying, feeling utterly appalled by now, reminding them very much of many ancient cultures having treated their own just like that.

As it is only now dawning on them that these are some of the very individuals, that had been taken from their apparently crunched-up ships, to actually end up here in this macabre horror realm of the Schoss-Taakk in this not ever imaginably horrific fate, when they might have been better off just ultimately being crushed for real, by the purple monster nebula inside their own trapped vessels, which they only now know this not to be the case at all, but much worse in actuality.

And yet, they have not even laid their aghast eyes on the next even more horrific aspect following this pit of eternal torment, as they leave it behind slowly so reaching into a darker part of the miserable grave creatures. Suddenly being greeted by the terrain of ultimate nightmares where all the remaining dead end up, they are simply piled up to the sides of a shallow ravine, with all the skeletal beings forming the very hillock chasm itself by now, scattered where they fell like in a mass grave, eventually lifeless, mercifully dead

The two officers unable to proceed feeling sick suddenly, even though there is no cadaverous smell at the very cold temperatures, and all they can hear is this distant humming very gradually growing louder besides, it is pounding inside their heads, with both gasping at the too grisly sites, and little by little fall back.

With Soong there turning to them feeling their intense dismay, they want to rush off suddenly. Soong slowly coming closer quietly saying to them, not to run, they seem unable to hear her, and just stare at the hideous vision, while she comes nearer still, to stop them. But there they turn suddenly, and dash away unexpectedly, utterly overwhelmed by sheer dread.

But near instantly, out of nowhere, a dozen smaller creatures emerge from the fern-like plants everywhere. All looking like the skeletal creatures, but half their size, they are clad in some furry coat-like black garb covering their torsos only, and instantly attack them mercilessly. With their screeching sounds piercing though everyone's nerves, out-pitching even the two men screaming up in even greater panic, trying desperately to fend them off, it is utterly in vain for dead sure.

Unable to help them, at the unbelievably rapid speed these vicious critters assail them, Soong just stares at them, knowing these where the very same, that had attacked Data as well. With the crew absolutely horrified now, watching them being literally torn apart, gathering this so gruesome idea as well of course, most have to look away greatly abhorred, covering their ears to muffle the horrendous screams of the hapless officers.

While Soong attempts not to, so to at least to have all this bloody carnage recorded, she is rooted to the ground like one of the many black fungi trees. Being utterly ignored by the voracious creatures besides for that, she tries hard not to tremble into utter dread herself, pressing her hands over her mouth, not to yell out in utter panic-struck repulsion.

As it is all over within a few seconds only, everyone is totally petrified, with Troi nearly fainting at the terrified officers' extreme horror watching their bloody death struggles, and the crew's unbelievable dismay. Having to sit down at even La Forge's inability to endure it any further waiting for the screams to subside, with half an eye on the ghastly scenes, he is only shaking his head in complete disbelief, and deeply relieved that he was not allowed to come along only now understanding, why she had refused his request to come along.

All as D'Sora closes her eyes, trembling with extreme despair, completely overwhelming her previous traumatic experience at the hands of Prasoff, while Taitt is holding on to Barclay, who is clutching to the aft station not to faint in absolute shock. Even the two hard-nosed Vulcans have great trouble to keep their cool, while Barrowclough is just out of her sane mind by then, glad too, she was ordered not to come along.

With Wallace and the Trill officer unable to watch any further, the three other security look away just the same, not even knowing what will happen to Soong next. Who is just standing there, looking even paler than before, if possible, trying ironly to keep it all together. Wanting to shut her eyes not to see the bloody remains of her team, left utterly deserted besides, she yet even now has also Data's silent cries echoing in her already overpowered head, crying out for her just the same, still and relentlessly in equal agony.

The bloodied creatures satisfied to have killed the intruders, they turn to the last one, and everybody just gasps up in sheer dread as they rush for her, fearing the worst for Soong too now, all wanting to shout out to run for it. But rather not or be attacked as well, although she might even be able to outrun them, of which they are not even thinking for the moment, all still in the mindset that she is a mortal Human. Rather than this more indestructible cyborg now, a creature endowed with Data's unsurpassed powers and superior abilities.

Soong whispering to herself under her cramped hands, for the crew not to come closer to the planet again to beam her out, and not wanting to use her ETU either, all they can do is wait to see what will happen now, as indeed this is not what she came for. To run off scared, but find Data, fearful and slowly dying, still in their clutches, still calling for her, just barely.

Which they do not even realise but her alone, and has great difficulty not to let it be known. Or that he by now even recites in insane delusion, his various other entities having possessed him once. Like those of the ancient D'Arsay culture, living their long gone lives once more, not to realise his very own wretched existence anymore, despite their no lesser tragic end, yet not half as horrible lives for sure.

Taking himself out of his own grisly drama, closing slowly just the same lost in sheerest torture, he is even reciting other literary contemplations, trying to delude himself into a different universe only Soong can hear. Keeping her just the same off her personal grim reality, both are ultimately fused within their connected minds now, become a mere solitary entity, to bear the other's gruesome pain and endless tears, as she can hear his every feeble dying thought.

"_I know not, if in risking my best ways, I shall leave utterly behind me here, this lest dream that guided me through lonesome days, and that no disenchantment made less dear… sometimes I think that, where the planets rear, their golden entrenchments back of tangled wire, behind the mist Death only can make clear, there, like my lovely rose ringed with flaming fire, lies what shall ease my heart's immense desire, there, where beyond the grim horror and the endless pain, only the brave shall pass, only the strong attain, and my beloved Arika shall remain…"_

Everyone waiting as to what the gruesome creatures intent to do now, they only circle her, sniff her with their skeletal noses, glare at her with their black vacant orbs, and this one extra eye again pulsating with gleaming white blinks. Starting to touch her, pull on her, she is shaking in inner terror still with her hands clamped over her mouth, just staring into her imaginary void not to see them. Equally picturing herself out of the hideous situation by reciting his own so poignant poem herself, they fly in and out of her field of fixed vision, while the silent crew is dying on tenterhooks feeling just as horrified.

But there they suddenly just take flight as fast as they had appeared, and vanish combined inside their fern undergrowth, and are as invisible as before. With the last leaf coming to rest, they effectively have ignored her as potential enemy, for her powerful intent not to move, and spared her life perhaps thus. Or indeed might have noticed, that she is not of pure flesh and blood, or by all means have something else in their beastly minds intended for her.

But then again, why would they have attacked Data? He is even less organic, and could have outrun them just as fast, or fend them off easily unless too many. But then even the vicious Borg had eventually taken him down, which were much more powerful than these creepy little creatures. But undoubtedly have not left him unharmed, at obviously even having lost his clothes in the course of the obviously lethal and utterly destructive battle getting torn off him, unable at that to even use his own beamout device. Which at this point does not make much sense suddenly, and she seems to ponder about that, as she slowly relaxes again, looking around if they are really gone, and they are.

Not wanting to recover anything from the most misfortunate officers, of which merely a bloody mess remains, with bones pointing from the torn isolation kit, and gory bare flesh steaming in the very cold airs, nothing of their smashed skulls is left intact. As if a powerful robotic press had simply crunched them up like paper shreds, or indeed the DeMoy nebula does entire ships. With Mirfield's prosthetic arm sticking out like an android's last whole part, it is looking terribly alike they could imagine, Data might have ended up at their deadly fierce and fast killing nature, overpowering him no doubt eventually just the same.

Soong there closing her eyes for a needed few seconds, she so leaves them and their belongings turning finally, and says lowly to herself in proceeding deeper into the next hell hole, warning the extremely relieved crew still pinned to the viewscreen.

"If possible, try to beam them aboard the _Cousteau_ later Barrowclough – for now I will attempt to make it to Data. But again, don't expect anything less horrid than this, crew," she warns them. "I believe they only spared me for not being fully flesh and blood, anymore, as I don't have Data's biocyber program installed to appear a full Human, yet, or was more likely because I didn't run off. Unless they harbour ulterior motives in my case, at Data's even lesser organic nature, and he didn't have his own online either… is there any news on the Captain or Wesley?" comes her request to change the ugly subject.

With the stunned crew utterly mute for the moment, Troi finally gathers herself still shaking from the immense trauma she felt from the entire crew, as they all slowly pull out of their own horror worlds, having no doubt been imagining, what equal dreadfulness might have been happening to Data, or indeed still is, and then replies most quietly voiced.

"Um-no Captain, not yet, let me check, stand by…"

Tapping on her combadge, Troi calls for Dr Crusher to report on the state of Picard and her son, who then comes in near instantly, and replies from his place.

"Crusher here – I'm in Jean-Luc's quarters," she reports. "I tried to wake him, but so far no luck I'm afraid, it doesn't make any sense either – His brainwaves are basically all normal, it's like he's just asleep but won't wake up… it's the same with Wesley, I simply cannot rouse them… I might try the neural stimulator. I know it didn't help poor Tasha, but Jean-Luc and Wesley aren't, brain-dead… so-how-um is the Professor progressing?" she asks in turn.

Before Troi can come back to her, Soong having heard her, cuts into the pause and speaks close to her combadge, loud enough to be heard by them all.

"Not too well, I just lost my two backup crew and have to hurry, Data is in real trouble… maintain contact, Soong out."

Troi only acknowledging this, Soong so forges ahead on her own now. Only to come across more disturbing imagery for sure, as she makes her way through the field of bones and smashed skulls, crunching under her very boots, to pass through the low ravine. Looking more like an alleyway by now plastered with whole skeletons all along the sides and ground, it all looks like a ghastly gallery of perverse death.

With the essence of the air around turning to more humanly breathable quality, the sound of the old and brittle bones cracking under her slim weight, carries loudly to her combadge, for all the aghast crew to hear and see her wade thought the killing fields of the hideous Hades of Xonn, sending chills down everyone's spine for sure.

Reaching to the end of the very wide but fairly short passageway, she stands before an endless clearing looking like a flat desert, or ancient salt lake reaching far into an infinite horizon. Connecting with the dull and milky skies, all that can be seen are tall and greyish stalagmites placed randomly, with a flat top of circa one metre thickness. Which in itself would not be half as awful after all the morbid pictures, looking almost tranquil and aesthetic in evenly spaced composition, were it not for the nightmarish forms, connected to them.

Literally so, as they as well show these skeletal figures draped around them face front, but unlike before their bones are all but fused together by several of them. Like the ones with the ten-digit hands, appearing as if having been creatures as to such most peculiar physiognomy. Or rather are intertwined deliberately like that, looking like a single skeleton with several limbs having numerous bones of the same kind applied in a descendent order, and yet carry only one slightly oversized bare skull.

These are indeed, the unfortunate 'paraplied' victims the Schoss-Taakk turned everyone useful into. Again, all bearing the mark of this third eye, utterly exposed and still slightly sinew covered, their white skulls are dropped backwards and sideways, and their hollow eye sockets are filled with clear liquid. Like tears after ancient rain, with their multiple arms and fingers all fanned across the columns of saline, like bony wings slung around them, with their gaunt knees almost touching the rippled ground.

But mercifully diseased they are not either, as they seem to gaze at her as well through their liquid sockets, yet fused to the crumbly columns, would not be able to move more than that. If they ever could or even wanted to, with their bones literally dug into the salt deposits, and look just as horrendous. As if put there to die and be tortured forever, which the crew cannot ever imagine happen to Data, or indeed can by the more gruesome minute, just hope it had not yet, or ever.

Soong resolutely heading along, she passes the many tragic creatures until the end of the rows, looking very reminiscent of the ancient Earth's Rumanian Prince, Vlad Dracul's very own, even more so perversely impaled victims, which had been slowly rotting in even greater horrors by the hundreds. So heading on to find this huge structure looming in the far distance, it is looking like a large black house, utterly deserted and very foreboding.

But some other creature is heading towards her just the same, leaving it already halfway though the sandblasted desert. As they close in on the other soon, she can see it to be one of the multiple skeletal figures, slightly taller with a single very smooth skull, almost a full head without any hair or skin or deeper flesh left, but shows a few sinuses left and still recognisable features as to a humanoid.

Having utterly white eyes and this third glassy one on his forehead just the same, it seems still to bear some of the original clothes it once wore, which are all black and torn and indefinable as to what fashion or status. With its bone dry ribcage bearing some metal pieces, as if of a collection of medals all crooked and broken, they are still fairly recognisable as to their former command, presumably all sorts of Starfleet and other insignia, and are now an assortment of scarp metal, fused right into its very ribs.

With the somewhat lumbering creature seemingly ignoring her as well, not directing its view at her even now so very close and she cannot be missed, it is blankly gazing straight ahead. Maybe because it might be that it is carrying another little being in both its fanned hands, which is clad in some dirty white rags just the same.

Looking like a lifeless rag doll, showing its scrawny little legs dangling from its so thin and corpse-like body, with its head dropped on the fallen chest, it all but seems to clutch for the bigger creature by its own shredded clothes with its tiny bony fingers, and a last ounce of strength. As if they were child and father who is taking it away, from the house of no doubt more grim terrors.

Soong there deciding to approach it rather than let it pass by, she slowly walks into its path, so it would need to stop with her in the way, and for the crew to see it close up. And it really does halt just in front of her, yet engages into nothing further as merely pause being interrupted in its course suddenly, and seems to abide for the obstacle to go away, rather than move to the side to circumvent it by itself. Unable perhaps to deliberate such an idea, think or act, it might lie beyond this one reaction of just stopping.

As everyone is seeing her gaze into the creature's utterly vacant face, dead and yet alive somehow, they feel most horrible about their terrible state. Soong unable to feel anything from either of them, as only fathomless hopelessness, dying emptiness and unspoken dread, it feels just like Data is feeling right now. Or indeed Lore, the very body for either their lost souls, along with Bellfort long dead, not even Troi can sense, either way.

Yet it is not because of the distance, as The Grid keeps uploading the signals via the ship's main computer through Data's, but for Soong's deliberate blocking her via her interface. So for her not to sense any of these horrors, bar seeing them, especially not those of Data, who is crying and slowly dying in abysmal agony, way surpassing those already witnessed.

But the closer she comes to him, the more trouble she has to actually keep blocking her, feeling nauseated and gravely ill. Yet of course with no one seeing her, they are not aware of her constant grimacing with her own harrow. Trying to keep her eyes open, Troi so can maintain a more or less clear head while in bridge command, not to get swamped by her or rather his, and all their combined utter torment, bar that of herself, and indeed fellow crewmembers.

With the smaller creature there suddenly starting to move into living action, it slowly lifts and then turns its head towards her, and stares its just as white and dead eyes at her, and this one eye again, yet it is slightly gleaming with some last spark of life left inside its tiny maltreated shell. Soong just staring at it, she there starts to cry suddenly, blurring everyone's vision, but fixes her agonised eyes on its little face, still showing some signs of humanoid origins. And then it even appears to vaguely smile at her, through all the insufferable horror lingering inside its utterly shattered little life, with a last tiny glimmer of struggling hope.

Before she can do anything more than just smile back at it, even touching it gently on its small hands, not even knowing if it can feel her tender stroke, the other creatures just seems to wait passively. Until it suddenly opens it dry lips and whispers something most remarkable, with its fibrillating tiny voice sounding like a young child in its final death throws.

"Schoss-Taakk…"

Its head dropping back on its chest, closing its agonised eyes, the other creature there moves slowly forwards, and Soong just has to step aside. Now utterly lost over the tragic sight, still crying still blurring everyone's vision, not even knowing if it's still alive, or what more horrible fate it might have to encounter yet, the entire crew is in tears as well – Even the Vulcans, well almost.

Closing her eyes there, whispering that she needs a moment to compose herself, rubbing them dry, sighing deeply as she has to collect herself harshly, and with the viewscreen black for that duration, everyone else seems to do the same. Until she then looks up again, and after them walking away, towards the grisly gorge of the tragic dead, where it might be brought to die, in merciful peace soon, or not ever.

Turning back to the bleak house there, she heads for it faster now, and upon arrival there, it turns out to be a window and doorless bunker-like structure. Very similar as to the cathedral, it is just as weathered and ancient, but of more factory style than church, looking like an ugly giant block. Where children might be forced to work until they drop dead, as so encountered in many dark cultures as well. Or indeed adults just the same.

Stopping close enough by the black stone monster, it is but of apparent tar-like, even live organisms, similar as to the one blind creature's cloak. Or at least seems covered by them, with countless little nerve nodules and intricate pathways, like a complex network of living nerves, with the impulses zapping along like tiny flashes, akin to a giant, open central nervous system.

Gazing at this amazing structure, if not even live being, Soong just has to touch for it all amazed not having expected that, carefully, as if in worry her touch might hurt it. But nothing much happens, except for the touched area to suddenly turn inwards like quicksand, and expand to a full opening, big enough for her to literally enter, this bizarre 'Gomtuu'.

Soong reaching inside on everyone's equally most stunned looks at the other, the before abhorred and tragic mood is now turning to a more curious wonder, as they watch her enter some unbelievably vast cavern, way out-measuring the actual dimensions of this 'being'. Similar as to illogical appearance of the previous pagoda grotto, it stretches for apparently thousands of metres on end, and with the opening sealing itself into the nerve wall, the inside seems but made of hard black stone, more like the cathedral sarcophagi.

As is the ground, made of solid sooty, smooth and even rock, as if it was cut and then polished. Yet is of dulled and curved form, organic looking still, and with the expanse showing a distant centre, it is all fairly lit by unseen illumination, emanating from the very stone and ground itself. Appearing like diffuse light coming through a dark organic membrane, all covered with a ribbed vaulted roof, it is looking like the inside of a ribcage which has been thinly clad by skin only.

Yet once again, it too shows some broken off part, with the cosmic night stars shining down like a giant starry skylight, right over the raised part in the very middle. Similar as to a Hühnengrab, or ancient sepulchre, it gives the impression of an isle in a black sea of more endless horrors. And only then it becomes apparent, that down there are more of these hundreds of misfortunate creatures gathered in groups, all neatly assembled in rows of ten by ten, making a hundred per group, looking like military formations, battalions of doomed workmen there to serve the moloch, or even everything else.

And everyone. Or just, 'The One'.

Soong standing at the apex of the ridged cave on a vast ledge running all along the top of the deep formation, there seems to be no access, or steps to reach down into place of silent abiding. With the groups so moving along with bowed heads in a steady, utterly synchronised pace, like black waves made of square fields, they are quietly suffering their enslaved fate. With merely the now more deeply roaring sound heard louder here than before, it is still indeterminable as to what is causing it. Or where exactly it comes from, sounding more rhythmic, more like a giant machinery aching away its toiling robotic life.

With indeed all aboard able to see what she is seeing, still despite the greater distance and deeper underground, it might not be at all more distant than the cathedral itself, as nothing on the planet seems real and then again is, tragically real and horrible to behold. All so merely staring at it lost in their own worlds, they feel utterly detached suddenly from the super high-tech reality surrounding them, with the fascinatingly abhorrent spectacle of this grim metropolis of the inner world of Xonn having weaved itself into their own realities.

All glued to the bewildering viewscreen images, no less reminiscent once more, of many cultures having engaged in such revolting slavery and disregard for any life, Soong is at a loss at the moment, unable to see a way down there. Yet still unnoticed or undetected either way, she decides to use the ETU, as the PUCS would not be of much help in her changed state to be left rendered invisible at all anymore. Just like Data, not having installed the biocyber program to appear fully human, and so tapping her combadge, she speaks in a normal voice.

"I'm going to use my ETU to get down there, I can't find any access from here, I'm sure there is one but I cannot delay – But before I do, how is it going with Dr Crusher's neural stimulator idea?"

With no one to come back for the moment, Soong frowns to herself, first thinking the connection might be severed, and hesitates to finger for her ETU on her own uniform. So tapping her combadge again, which sounds up just fine, she enquires in looking around nervously.

"Bridge this is Capt Soong, come in please?"

With nothing happening still, she gets angry rather than desperate, and just wanting to tap it again, some male voice comes on, and declares with a most familiar timbre.

"Well now 'Captain' Soong, what did you say about 'poison Cmdr Shelby'? How fast she would have become captain over all our dead bodies, hm? It looks like you managed that even faster now after 'Captain Data', not to sound too macabre…"

Soong puzzled for an instance, she frowns all the more now, not sure she really heard the voice she thinks she recognises, and merely says to herself, fairly certain now.

"'Captain'?"

At the crew's sudden laughter to erupt there, one might think they had all gone bananas suddenly, but indeed with Picard back to normal and well apparently, he just had to do that, to lift the terrible mood, no less having been there for quite a while now, and witnessed certain disturbing images.

So replying with a lighter heart in smiling at the others, everyone is gathered in front of the viewscreen, including Wesley, and seem all back to normal.

"Yes Professor, I'm very pleased you have returned to the living already too – Wesley is back to life as well you were right, we weren't 'true' coma patients, but do you need any help out there?"

Soong all the more delighted now, she so fingers for her ETU and replies in shaking her head all absentmindedly, for the images to shake with her.

"Well I just lost my two crew in a most horrid way, so I won't risk any more for now thank you, and I'm very close to finding Data so there's no need, Sir."

Picard nodding at the screen, he sighs deeply pleased enough, and then says with a no lesser unhappy face.

"Yes I heard, and had a few glances at what you transmitted Professor, and I must say, we're all deeply shocked about any of this," he admits to everyone's mute nodding. "And I saw that last creature with this little one, and it deeply disturbed us all, but what the hell is going on down there? You seem to know a lot more about any of this terrible business?"

Soong there hesitating to initialise the ETU, she sighs audibly and replies in looking straight into the centre, with this square raised structure to which the groups of hundred head, and then vanish inside one by one in single file like an endless stream of soulless workers.

"You see this centre dolmen? – These 'drones' file into?" she asks in pointing to it for all to see her arm's length. "That is the inner city entrance, where these poor souls have to give their lives, to maintain the entire planet as we see it with all the purple deception, the pagodas the 'Iconian' style portals, the cosmorama, the nebula everything. These condemned slaves are there to feed the moloch, which is fed by the nebula victims in an endless cycle of torment, until they end up in the previous pit of hell and are left to perish. The sound you can hear, is the machinery they need to fire all this, literally, with their own blood…"

"These few 'dead' we saw, are the recent victims from all over the galaxy, and these down there are the current 'crop' fallen casualty to the nebula trap," she enlightens them further. "All these other paraplied victims on the salt lake are left to die there when used up after toiling for the moloch. Only few selected become these guardians we saw at the pagoda cave, and the little critters that slaughtered the two crew, are merely their protectors in turn who eliminate all other intruders, just to feed this 'creature' here… the 'Xonn' itself, all this is the Xonn…"

Picard not at all happy about any of this renewed horror story, he shakes his head deeply traumatised, not even having witnessed the actual, grisly events first hand. Assuming she knows all this from hopefully still alive Data, telling her all this telepathically no doubt, he then replies in going back to his seat, for all to disperse, to take theirs.

"I assume you know all this from, Data?" he asks for Song to nod faintly. "But why did they attack him and not you, can you tell us if he's, alright, Professor? His screen is still all black?"

Soong activating the ETU there, she transpires inside the lower section, no less in full view of the groups, which is still filing in from some other entrance, ushered in by some giant paternoster from an even deeper region. Now standing close to the actual area of them turning into the centre, she yet is being utterly ignored while they all look down, wading into line like zombies.

"Um-yes I know, he's, not really ok be very warned," come her depressing words. "I'll try to get him out of there fast, I believed now the fact that I didn't run off, might have made them consider me a non-entity, and ignored me. Very much like the Borg behave really, unless they harbour ulterior motives. Unlike Data who tried to fight them, and simply was overpowered inside the cathedral when the light cut. They're hiding out there for potential prey, but only attack when provoked, by rushed movements…"

"They were simply too many and even he had no chance, he tried to beam himself away, but that one second to activate his own program or thumb device, had them swarm him by a literal half hundred, and the ETU would take even longer," she explains to their silent horror. "That's why he let me know not to move hurriedly, or simply appear by beaming as they would attack instantly just the same. But unfortunately the two crew couldn't heed my warnings too overwhelmed, and unlike them, they took him for some reason you will see soon, and I'm afraid Data is part of all this now…"

With the crew having understood her so far, finding it all the more unsettling, fearing for Data already greatly, they are nonetheless not clear on her last line, and Picard frowns not quite sure what to make of her last words.

"What exactly do you mean Professor, 'he's, part of all 'this' now'?"

Soong sighing again, she looks after the last group of workers, obviously having been abducted as it were by the nebula, as it only now becomes clear, by their older or newer attire, already torn and faded uniforms, still intact, or even civilian clothing, as to what humanoid species or group they once belonged to. Male or female, or even androgynous races, like the J'naii, young and old.

Now all degraded to simple machines to be wasted, way beyond the deadly scope of what the fierce Borg or even species 8472 had 'achieved', as these now include all known races. Ranging from blue-skinned Bolians, like the ship's own barber Mr Mot, to Zibalians crooks like Kivas Fajo. Or in fact the eternal enemy Borg, and warrior class of the Klingons, as even they seem to have fallen victims to the nebula trap just he same, to end up here in the horror Hades of this insane metropolis called Xonn.

Now all soulless zombies, forced to serve the terrifying moloch, the cold heart of the ancient planet, they are unified in endless torment, and hopeless captivity unto final merciful death, controlled by some unknown and unseen force to do its bidding – Until death might liberate the tragic prey soon, or maybe not, as in the rare case of non-biological beings, like an android.

Soong knowing exactly as to his current way grimmer fate, she cannot decide as to tell them or not, and merely follows the last group as if being one of them. Trying hard not to slip again, to release her block over her receiving his inhuman sensations, from his agonised body and slaughtered soul. For Troi not to sense them still, while she closes in on his ever more wretched presence, being drained of all life, slowly by surely.

"You'll see," she whispers with her head bowed.

With the crew merely taking it as she declares it, they can only watch and wait, and expect the worst. As she so nears the centre structure with the cluster of condemned slowly filtering in, she there stays behind by the entrance of the giant hall, which looks like a factory compound. Darkly lit inside by dozens of open torches, lining the raw black rock walls, the captured victims all move towards one end, where they then gather into a circular formation, to wait.

Still heads bowed still silent, all that can be heard now, is the suddenly much louder sound of the machinery, toiling away opposite them, as they face the moloch – Some giant mouth-like, black and fathomless opening, inside which nothing can be seen. Before the group then turns to line up by the three walls behind them, they place themselves into the hundred man-sized alcoves, to get plugged into.

Literally so, by some steel-like, thin and smooth spike appearing above them to ram into their skulls in one fast and bloody move simultaneously, killing them all instantly. Or indeed not, as suddenly merely this third eye forms on their foreheads, glassy black and soulless, pushing outwards, now being one of the Schoss-Taakk just the same, no matter from what species they ever had originated.

The spikes withdrawing just as fast again, the crew are agape with utter abhor seeing all this, with Soong keeping her no lesser aghast eyes on the horror spectacle, she then whispers, this not even to be the most horrible yet – Trying to prepare them for the real most abject horror lurking within the moloch's mouth, these just spiked are not even bleeding despite the great wound.

With some shield suddenly appearing to close up the alcoves all at the same time, like a transparent seal scrolling across from the ground, they are sealed in to only now meet their actual horror fate. All there slowly turning all white, they gradually start to collapse within themselves, as if being drained of all inner life, their entire neural energy, and turn to walking corpses, mummies of the damned, just like all the countless others.

Yet these only feed the greedy fires to keep the monstrous moloch alive, and with the crew having great difficulties to keep their shocked eyes on the grim visions, Soong merely says lowly in turning towards the black opening, utterly drained and nearly unhinged herself by now, to face the ultimate dread now finally, lost Data within.

"I'm going inside the moloch now – and be warned again, Data is in there, and will not be recognisable, or very much alive…"

Everyone aboard gluing to the viewscreen again, they have no idea as to what they will encounter any minute, as Soong heads into the dark hole, and for a moment it is all black with her closed eyes, until she finally stands before the ultimate nightmare of the, Tetsuo.

Or, The Iron Man.

17


	6. Chapter 41 Realm Of Fear

R E S U R R E C T I O N

Realm Of Fear--

Opening her eyes slowly, she stares upon the horrific aspect of an oval concave clockface, so lit from behind the milky glass-like shape placed by the rock wall, it is the third eye itself. With no other things around, bar the twisted figure bound to it, it is draped over the man-sized object, with his bioplast skin partly ripped off the torso, and some black tube reaching into the very neural net matrix, exposing his robotic inside, the very heart of any man.

With his left lower leg missing so exposing the severed joint, the other one is spiked by more tubes, pinning it down in winding around it into the clockface. The upper left part completely bare of skin, it is showing his inner cybernetic construct up to his hip, with only a few faint blinking phase lights still online, while everything is leaking of the reddish servo fluids, his very life's elixir. Looking almost like the two misfortunate crew having been slaughtered, his too extensively damaged parts simply could not autoseal quickly enough, not to leak out.

His right arm pinned backwards over itself, looking like a minute hand pointing to eleven o'clock, it is equally partly skin torn, and exposes some of the inner neural pathways, like ligaments or open nerves stripped bare. Barely still blinking besides, his white hand is fanned out into a wing-like aspect, with again his fingers put sharply into this angular form, reminiscent of the skeletal creature's very own bony fingers, and is attached to the clockface by the wrist via a black spiked metal clamp piercing into the joint.

Opposite this one, there is no wrist shackled to it, as his left arm is hanging loosely by the side from barely one of the cybernetic connections left. Just like his torn off uniform sleeve from the one thread, with his hand just the same dangling from the inner connective wire work, as none of them were carefully detached so to better autoseal, but were violently ripped off literally so. Now with everything on bio matter already used up along with all the lubrication, he merely twitches every now and then, with the fingers contracting every few seconds, lying in neural net convulsions in his last death throes, with his bio-mechanic processor on the literal blink.

With another tube going into the side of his neck to hold his head in place, his skull is greatly damaged, with another tube reaching into his cranium, as if interfaced for a diagnostics check. All hair utterly tousled, and not much of his human features left intact, as only the same cybernetic parts showing on his left forehead, his skin has totally defaulted back to that golden tinge, even though it is looking greatly dulled now.

With the yellowish marks around his closed eyes telling of tears spilled dry, he also now bears this third eye suddenly, glaring all black and dead on his forehead. Assuming he acquired it the very same sadistic way as all the other unfortunate victims, he yet was placed here as the ultimate machine, to feed the moloch directly.

Just as the whole side of his left face is missing its skin besides, it is now looking the same Data once had, after the attack on Barkon IV, ripping it all away. Or of course appears the way it was, after the live flesh grafted there by the Borg, had all been stripped away by the warp plasma coolant, while his left ear is missing entirely besides.

His mouth showing another spiked clamp fixed over it, not to scream, his eyes are apparently not damaged, but seem utterly lifeless, despite his entirely compromised and horribly damaged system to just about barely register as online, or only in part. Yet indeed Soong knows better, and that he is fully conscious, and if he could, would yell his voice processor to shreds in his horrendous agony, or indeed perhaps already has.

By now all paralysed by the grisly pain and neural net failure, his emotion and sensory programs unfortunately are even if only on lowest setting, way too potent a pain receptor. To go insane with the grim suffering no mortal Human could ever survive long, let alone consciously, as so he lays utterly torn and cold, dying and gone insane already, looking like a shredded Borg himself now.

The few seconds it took for the crew to aware what unbelievable abomination they are actually looking at, they are all utterly paralytic themselves now, staring at his incredulously violated shape, while Soong has come slowly closer. Until she there suddenly starts crying finally unable to hold back any longer, completely overwhelmed by his wretched misery, feeling all his perverse torture and sheer hopelessness besides, and has to close her eyes, finally breaking down in a suppressed gasp of maddening horror.

Only Picard besides La Forge to some ugly degree, when he was tormented by the Romulans and madman Soren, is the one who could possibly come close, to even perceive such his unbelievable suffering, similar as to when he was brutally tortured by the Cardassians, and assimilated by the Borg, paralysed and bound. Yet not even this his own no doubt most traumatic experiences, would come anywhere near to the really unspeakable anguish, of this, Data's renewed torment right now, not even of flesh and blood, yet indeed able to feel just the same.

And no less might have been the same way he had ended up once before, when the Omicron Theta people had torn Lore to shreds, but then might not have suffered the grisly pain, at his sensations dulled already greatly by then. Or indeed wretched Data himself to a most horrible degree already during his Borg captivity, when his near entirely covered body was stripped off the live skin they had grafted onto him, at not the slightest signal degradation to sense every possible physical sensation. Apart from the grisly pain at his initial torture, and more desirable pleasures, during his subsequent more erotic encounter with the seductive Queen.

But none of them can assume anymore at this most horrific moment, that his sensations are dulled or his emotion program might mercifully either be offline, or indeed damaged too much and he would not feel a thing, at his apparent appalling suffering. With now even the two Vulcans unable to look upon his slaughtered corpse anymore, Troi simply falters in aghast horror, not even there, or sensing what Soong is right now, and has to sit down, along with Wesley, whose wide eyes simply cannot believe the grim phantasm on the screen.

All unable to gaze upon the gruesome pictures anymore utterly struck mute, now even Picard sits down slowly, while the others just simply take themselves out of the horrendous equation mentally, or at least try to. Just as Data, or indeed Lore is still doing, still calling for her, in his deeply harrowed condition of endlessly perverse torture.

The main viewer mercifully blurred under her relentless tears, Soong tries hard to keep it together, going over to him, pressing her eyes close off the tears, while her trembling hands finger for his shattered face. Trying to remove the mouth clamp by pressing it together, it snaps open, and she throws it away in great anger, shivering with lethal hatred, and fathomless grief besides.

With his voice to be heard suddenly, his processor is greatly damaged by the tube in his neck, and any words would fibrillate into hollow, screeching screams. Similar as to when he had cried over her very death, sounding like a ghostly voice from the grave, and Soong nearly faints at the nerve-wrecking sound. Or indeed anyone else, with Barrowclough having given up on even looking at her monitor, utterly traumatised by now.

Soong fingering for his eyes then, she carefully pushes up his lids, only to stare into the utterly defaulted and near dead glare, of his only now apparent still transmitting vision, as the viewscreen suddenly comes on with the image of her, not quite so clear but definitely from his own ocular reception, looking straight at her. Picard instantly saying that they can see her from his own viewpoint, and everyone is getting up again, to come closer to the horrid pictures once more, Soong only nods as if she had heard him, utterly unable to speak much.

Fetching for her eyedrops from her uniform, she puts two drops into his sticking eyes, to lubricate his utterly locked orbs and clear his diffuse vision, as he is indeed still conscious, and can even see her now himself. Blinking several times to unstick his orbs, he yet is unable to compute the soothing ease, and her so yearned for image, utterly delirious with pain. Calling for him several times in caressing his wounded face tenderly, to make him feel her instead of his abysmal suffering, he hopefully can sense her now instead of his tormented body.

Yet he does not react to her at all, unable to hear her perhaps, until she seems to notice a vague smile form on his distorted features, and calls for him again. But still nothing, as merely more little convulsions and painful attempts to speak, or even to move, and she can sense him to feel her close like a faint echo in his dying mind, utterly trapped inside his slaughtered shell.

With the viewscreens both clear again, Picard suddenly shouts up, to watch out behind her, as they all can see some vague shadow just in time close in on her suddenly, and they all storm to the screen again calling in unison. Having failed to sense the approaching company for her utterly distraught senses, she instantly turns around, to face one of the tall webbed, black draped creatures to be there, she is sensing just now as it articulates its way rapidly closer, and instantly snatches for her biophaser from her belt to fire at it.

But the most unexpectedly extremely swift creature there lunges for her, and knocks it off her hand, with the phaser to end up behind itself, sending her just the same into the darkness of the moloch, as its other hand strikes her head hard. With a loud yell of pain coming from her, she hits the close wall, and it sound as if she then crashes back to the ground, rendered unconscious perhaps.

The crew gasping up in horror, as her screen turns all black suddenly, and nothing more than the rhythmic sound of the roaring machinery can be heard, not even Data's pitiful low cries, the obvious guardian of the moloch there directs his black and evil shimmering eyes towards utterly helpless Data. Gleaming its haunting galactic inner universe at him, and with the crew to see him clearly, it seems he even looks back at them suddenly, staring straight into Data's dying eyes. Seemingly unable to close them again, sending chills to everyone's own bones, they start pointlessly calling for her utterly out of their sane minds now, all tearing out their hair, if utterly frenzied Picard had any left, dying along with the rest locked into their extreme tension.

As the demonic creature there turns to Data, it walks slowly towards him, and his broken voice can be heard again suddenly, screaming out in muffled, fading terror. All aboard seeing it come closer and closer, they go near insane unable to do anything, in time at any rate, while Picard is nearly breaking his fingers, so hard is his left fist clenched over his curled mouth. Everyone else is in utter despair that it will do something more horrible to him now, or even that Soong might be dead, they are stopping to breathe finally.

With the creature standing very close before him now, fading eye to demonic eye, just staring at him dying yet never will expire, it suddenly but flips backwards, as if being pulled away from him, and then abruptly just starts squealing in agony itself, as the biophaser beam cuts into it, disrupting it from the inside.

Tearing it apart from within into nothing, taking a few terrible seconds to take its unnatural life only, after a few more seconds of terrible strain, Soong can be seen emerging from the dark with Data's very own biophaser in her android hand she had found by the tomb. Coldly staring at the void spot like a possessed madman after a gruesome killing, and her screen is active again, the crew just fall apart in utter relief, nearly fainting at the horribly emotional roller coaster ride they all just undertook.

Soong quickly slipping it into his uniform, and dashing for her own weapon to holster it, she turns back to Data, whose plaintive cries slowly subside even if still audible, and then instantly grabs gently for his head and speaks closely into his intact ear, in hope he would hear her this time as the crew would, listening in renewed growing anxiety again.

"I'm going to put you to sleep now with my interface to remove the tubes and beam away with you at once, don't be afraid anymore it'll be over soon my love…"

Not even waiting for him to react if possible, or even do anything not possible, bar some faintest of smiles to form on his twisted face, she instantly works her interface, trying to command it to access his near destroyed system. Hoping she can access it at all, or at least shut down his emotion and sensory programs not to feel any pain anymore, they but still can see her in his very own mind's eye still glaring at her. As it obviously seems to fail, and for her to become very agitated suddenly, it becomes clear that the interface cannot link up with his too compromised system.

With the interface obviously failing to access his completely destroyed neural net processor, Soong suddenly rages into extreme fury, screaming over her own trembling madness into absolute despair, and as everyone thinks she has gone insane suddenly, she but there turns her head back sharply to him all of a sudden, with gleaming eyes filled with inhuman fiery rage, and blinks him into instant unconsciousness herself. Rendering him completely lifeless by her own mental powers, way surpassing anything she even could do before, she can force her literal will on his even near destroyed system and brain, just like the powerful Borg Queen could.

The crew not sure what is happening though, only Troi there finally gets the startling idea, as she suddenly can feel everything Soong had withheld before, as she by that so too releases her block over her empathic powers, or more so his agony. Now not needed anymore to shield her from his torturous pains, as he is offline completely now finally with his eyes coming to a close, unable to transmit anything anymore, she gasps up utterly incredulously faced, and stares at Picard's puzzled eyes.

"She just, killed him!" she exclaims under a shocked whisper.

Everyone looking at her with a disbelieving frown, Picard but trusting her 'instincts', and seeing his screen black suddenly, he calls out to Soong, who is still standing there inside the ugly moloch like an angel of death, her eyes filling with tears, blurring her screen again. But she does not react as only blink once more to press out the tears, as all his few faint diodes left online come to a flickering death, and then blinks again for all the tubes inside him, to suddenly just pop out simultaneously, with a sharp hissing sound. With him abruptly freed from the pinning restraints, he drops slightly with the one wrist clamp still holding him in place, now in danger to simply rip off his hand under his great weight.

The crew seeing this utterly distressed now over his even more pitiful looking shell, Soong once more blinks in dashing forwards, and the one clamp left releases suddenly too, and he drops to the ground. Catching his slaughtered shape into her arms to lay him down gently, for all to see her glare at his dead face, constantly blinking in her unbearable distress, she puts his near severed arm and hand over his ripped torso, and with everyone exhaling in horror, assuming she might have killed him indeed, it was but merely to retrieve him in one piece.

Or whatever remains of his completely shattered body, and can see the screen turning all blurry again, knowing, she is crying over his dead corpse in relentless grief. Just as she has done before over Bellfort, and it appears now undeniably, that all the Sons of Soong are dead.

An utterly appalled Picard calling for her again, she still does not react, and getting slightly worried again, looks at Troi, who only shakes her head in equal misery, unable to sense her at any rate. But before anyone can do anything else, her screen turns all black as well, as if she has closed her eyes in too great an unbearable torment, and looking at La Forge back at his station, he shakes his head and replies meekly.

"Sorry Sir, all connections are severed, the links buffer is dead, at her end, no idea why…"

Closing his eyes there himself, Picard cannot believe this, and shaking his head slowly goes back to his seat to drop into it like a rock. Now at a complete loss over theirs perhaps, he calls for Barrowclough to report, but all she comes up with is exactly the same, and asks what she should do now, and with no one sure looking at Picard, his decision is taken from him, as Taitt suddenly exclaims in pointing to the planet screen.

"The nebula is back!"

Right on command, as the moloch suddenly has lost its very feed, and the eye has no humanoid machine anymore to tap into. With no contact from Soong besides, Picard orders to withdraw a further quarter distance, for Wallace nodding at him promptly, and everybody is suddenly back in high-tech mode, but trying his best, Wallace suddenly replies shocked.

"The helm is not responding Sir!"

Picard storming over to him, he shouts down his neck in utter disbelief.

"**What**!?"

Wallace shaking his head with a, "Sorry Sir, the helm is dead!" Picard punches in his own commands, but indeed, the Conn is utterly unresponsive, and then shouts at La Forge in storming back to his seat, what is going on. With La Forge checking on things, he shakes his head again in declaring the following.

"Warp drive is online Sir, I have no idea why the helm shouldn't respond, all systems check out fine, but it could be that purple thing out there…"

Throwing a few more of his own commands, and nodding again, Picard is getting more and more irritated. Yet before he can even curse anything, suddenly all the lights turn off, and the auto emergency power comes online, but before anyone can even fall to pieces over either, La Forge shouts up in utter disbelief himself now.

"The cloak is offline! The nebula is draining us! We're inside it!"

Only now realising that they are actually surrounded by the nebula, not even at any distance anymore, it apparently has moved itself towards them all unnoticed, enclosed them utterly undetected, and now the ship is trapped inside it. Picard not believing his eyes as he sees the smaller screen suddenly looking all purple, they indeed suddenly are within the nebula. All seeing the planet ahead through its very haze now, the entire ship is in danger from getting crushed to nothing, within a few minutes just as the _Titan _was, and everybody gets very unsettled now.

Shouting at D'Sora, to get it back online, she can only shake her head too, and reply it to be utterly dead as well, with Picard nearly losing it by then.

"Why the hell was there no sensor warning!? Regenerative, any shields or emergency forcefield, give me MVAM Geordi! Anything!" he shouts up himself now utterly frantic.

La Forge throwing his commands with a loud, "Aye Sir!" to initiate the extra regenerative shields or forcefield to protect the ship, he there only mumbles back, these to be offline just the same, even the deflector shields, and no multivector assault mode to be online either, and Picard cannot believe it shouting out at once.

"All this super tech and nothing works damn it! Just like last time! Why is there still no manual for all this fancy sh… stuff! Ablative armour D'Sora, **now**!" he demands in blazing at her.

D'Sora punching in her own commands, she then states for the independent special ablative armour luckily near instantly to come online, at her audible relief and confirmation to hold, and the entire ship suddenly deploys into a panzer shielded robot monster. With the powerful forcefields scrolling into place, like massive near transparent scales folding over it from front to rear, she effectively now has an extra hull protection. Other than the currently offlined, deployable shields and failed additional forcefield protection, which hopefully will keep the nebula from crushing the already triple-hulled ship.

With Barrowclough still down on the planet, seeing all this new drama suddenly erupt, and indeed in no idea about what happened to Soong or Data, she tries to locate them by their new combadge signals, close enough to be able to rather than the ship in obvious trouble anyway, on her own forced initiative. As she tries so, the _Enterprise _is suddenly a much more formidable space bird foe, or perhaps not, as the main computer suddenly comes on with the auto alert initiated, and flashing red lights engulfing them like from a grim scene straight out of hell, to announce all factually cold.

"Warning! Outer hull breach in twenty minutes! – Warning! Outer hull breach in twenty minutes!"

As it obviously still can get even worse now, Picard shouts at D'Sora to turn off the sound, and while she does so shakes his head angrily.

"Why won't the ablative armour hold longer damn it! Have we any auxiliary or impulse power Geordi, to break us free?"

Not really expecting any positive answer to that either, La Forge only shakes his head slowly, having tried that already, and Picard instantly blabs on getting increasingly furious now, with everyone else reaching very edgy nerves besides.

"Capt Picard to the _Cousteau_, what is your situation down there?"

Barrowclough coming back, she replies in switching over to appear inside the black field of Data's still blank screen.

"I have beamed the remains of the Away Team aboard Sir, and located the Cap-I mean Cmdr Soong, but I still cannot lock on to Cmdr Data at not the slightest bio or any other readings from him nothing, and still no positronic signature. He's basically, well offline, or dead," she reports meekly. "But there's not even a second combadge signal from his new uniform for some unknown reason, she took with her for him with the extra ETUs, but I cannot say if either are online something is shielding their readings, except that she's still at the last known location, Sir."

Picard shaking his head again in closing his eyes, he cannot understand why Soong has not left the confounded moloch, and then frowns at the screen again.

"Why the hell is she not beaming up to you damn it! – 'Professor come in'! – 'Professor Soong'!" he calls out to her directly under great stress. "Damn it! What is she doing… she has the damned ETUs why does she not try to use them to get back to the _Cousteau_? – 'Professor please come in'!?"

Looking at a very quietly distressed Troi there, she only shakes her head, and says very lowly as he sits down again.

"Sorry Sir, all I can sense is the utter desperation and horror down there now, and nothing from the Professor… I cannot sense her anyway, but nothing from, Data, she must have blocked me all this time and only released contact the moment she, killed him, out of mercy… Sir…"

Before anyone can react to her doomed words, Soong's screen comes back online suddenly, and with all to see apparently what she sees, it is no lesser disturbing as her view clears. Still leaning over Data's remains, even though she has managed to dress his massacred body into his extra long uniform jacket, she then finally speaks up most despondently, with a grieved voice of more doomed words.

"The ETUs don't work! None of them are online! Not even my own, something is suddenly interfering with them! They simply won't function! Not even my interface can reload them or access anything they're all dead! You would need to beam us up via our combadges! Oh god I could not let him suffer anymore, I killed him, I killed him!"

Utterly hysteric by now after all the seen horrors, the unbelievable distress she suffered not to release his agony, or all the others' besides indeed, she seems to spiral into a nervous breakdown finally. So after her very own severe trauma of having died already, and then being restored, she starts to cry again, and with everyone aboard knowing they have no engine power to even get away from the nebula to save the ship, or rather themselves, Picard only feels as desperate suddenly again. Just as they all had only days ago, when they faced this madman Shinzon, before they rammed him into eventual oblivion.

Assuming he has lost Data once more, in near the same manner if not indeed more horrible than anyone could ever imagine, as to what had happen to him on the _Scimitar_, or Lore as it were just the same after all his own traumatic experiences, he cannot believe what she just said, at everyone's utterly distraught silence. Facing their impending own doom again, he is unable to lie to her now, has to tell her that they are just as stranded, and then says as no one seems to have a better idea, as the sobbing from Soong subsides slowly, and her view clears again slightly.

"Professor, we-um, we have no engine power we cannot come closer, we're trapped inside the nebula and will be crushed in fifteen minutes when the ablative armour will fail nothing can prevent this," come his dreadful words. "Everything else is offline here as well, we have no contact other than you at no outside link to call for any reinforcement. We're completely cut off, we cannot help you Commander… the _Cousteau_ must beam you both directly there…"

Soong closing her utterly grief-struck eyes in total disbelief, Barrowclough comes back on and all innocently repeats what she just had relayed to the Captain already, with a fairly tearful voice.

"But Sir as I said, I cannot lock on to Cmdr Data or any of his utterly dead signals there is nothing to lock on to at all, I tried the whole time Sir, only the Professor's combadge is still active, there's no second signal from his own, it's all, dead, I'm so sorry Sir…"

Picard having forgotten about that, he falls to pieces finally, and Troi has to support him back to his seat with everyone else crushed already, before the ship eventually will do that at any rate very soon. Or indeed rather end up as 'provision' for the Schoss-Taakk. With the computer alert to come back online suddenly, it announce again like an evil echo.

"Warning! Outer hull breach in fifteen minutes! – Warning! Outer hull beach in fifteen minutes!"

Everyone hearing the cold voice of cruel facts, D'Sora cuts if off without Picard even needing to tell her, and if anyone thought nothing can get any worse, it so by that has. Picard standing before the only one final alternative left, he once more has to contemplate to autodestruct – but not as we know it.

With his entire crew facing a different death altogether again, Picard's mind is running amok, not willing to let the grisly horror of the nebula abduct his crew, and enslave them to such perverse misery down on the planet not ever, over his literal dead body first, everyone seems to think exactly the same – Except for those who are not even aware of the grim fact, that they are trapped, like those many officers already in a merciful coma or anaesthetised.

Including his trusted friend Riker, and good old warrior Worf, or the few dozens all aware in sickbay – Including Drs Bashir, and Crusher his no less love, and the ancient genius Soong himself, the ultimate loss for sure. And what about Guinan his 'oldest' friend, he just the same would give his life for? Or those on the bridge, all valuable friends and very capable officers. Or young Wesley, who would not even be here, were it not for having called them all back.

Or sweet Lal, only recently retrieved from the dead herself, just to die finally for good, still only a few weeks old 'technically', possessing the entire Soong legacy herself, not even able to face the death he has in mind. Unless of course, she would be simply deactivated beforehand, and mercifully never be reactivated by the Schoss-Taakk, once the nebula would abduct her no doubt as the sole survivor.

When she might be really better off besides, simply to be crushed when offline, which apparently does not really happen, but rather to end up in her very own father's place. Or rather her uncle Bellfort first as the greater 'output' power, no matter his positronic brain has been destroyed, or even as the utterly helplessly defaulted B-4 again. What a sheer nightmare scenario that would become for the innocent souls, pinned to the Xonn eye of horrendous hell, to serve the moloch as food directly just as Lore or Data had. What a most grisly horror prospect that is, with all their great emotional potential, driving them insane on the spot, mercifully.

Standing before the ultimate, and most horrible decision once again it appears, thinking about any of these last issues, they all seem to do just the same. Barrowclough and Soong would be the only ones left alive, if she would make it out of there alive, but doubts she would leave even her dead Lore behind in any form, as rather die along with him down there. But before Picard has to literally call for another autodestruct, he asks Barrowclough, if she has contact with any network to call for help, and with her to check on that, comes back to him with the face that tells the grim story unspoken.

"No Sir – all channels are down here as well… the only thing still or active, is our comm and transporter functions and engines are online. But your engines are online and yet you have no helm control, so I'm not sure really, but I definitely have no weapons I'm afraid, Sir…"

"Weapons!" Picard shouts out suddenly.

Having given him the cue, he hollers again in tearing back to D'Sora.

"Weapons D'Sora! Do we have weapons capability!?"

With everyone waking up suddenly, D'Sora frowns at him all frazzled, and checking the weapons status, and looking at him slowly then, everyone can guess what she will say next.

"No Sir, weapons are all down as well… it must be the nebula, Sir."

Picard losing it now for good, he starts ranting like Lore before, who is dead as well now, with no one ever able to restore him properly, with his spare parts of his equally tragic brother Bellfort here on board, if Dr Soong were to die along with them all. Or his daughter might try maybe to attempt to achieve it later at their old home, if she manages to escape along with him somehow. Or indeed not if worse were to occur next, and would end up just like him, once the nebula eats them all up with everyone dead then, and Bellfort along with Lal, offline or not, who both would be the ultimate feed for the ugly moloch, which he simply cannot permit.

"I have to call for autodestruct people," the Captain there suddenly announces all quietly upset with all just gasping at him. "But not in the way we've seen, before – I'm not going to let us end up like them, the majority of us is already asleep or in a coma, and won't ever know. I'm only glad no families were permitted on this damned 'mission', the _Enterprise_ will be destroyed and gone like the _Titan_, but I'm not going to see us end up like Lore **none** of us!" he suddenly shouts out again in whizzing his hands through the air. "Bellfort and Lal will be the moloch's next food no matter what, so I will destroy them, I'm not having them replace **my **Data over **my **dead body, **never**!!"

"This time I will make sure we **all** go peacefully!" he raves on to everyone's silent horror. "To use escape pods would be instant suicide inside that monster, but, this ship too is equipped with anesthesine gas, which can be released into the environmental system, and when overdosed, will put us all painlessly and instantly into a final sleep like a general anaeathetic, which but unfortunately would not affect them both. No one else will notice, it's odourless, and I don't intent to tell anyone, I don't want them to realise to, die… this is it, we've had it, and no more Data to save us this time for dead sure…"

Before anyone can even gasp up, not having expected this, or maybe feared indeed, yet some were not aware of the extra gas factor for sure, Soong there suddenly can be heard staring at the ugly clockface.

"No! No Picard no!" she hollers up. "I will destroy the moloch which keeps the nebula alive to feed it in return, no don't do it! I will send Data to the _Cousteau_ on my comm signal and try to make my way back to it otherwise! No don't do **anything **Picard!" she urges him near hystercial. "You still have ten minutes! The two extra inner hulls will give you another ten minutes after the first hull breach! I will destroy it, please don't do anything! I'm sure once the moloch is gone the nebula will be too!"

Everyone rather liking her words for 'dead' sure, more than what they have heard before from him, Picard sighs preferring her idea as it were the same, and staring at the clockface himself, he then nods finally, and replies more inclined to go with her proposal at least first, to everyone's audible relief.

"How are you going to achieve that, Professor?"

Soong relieved he seems to prefer her suggestion, she there suddenly tears around to looks back to the hundred alcoves, inside which the misfortunate lost souls are finally released with the shields opening again, under a hissing sound attracting her attention. The soulless mummies forming into a single file to head out the opposite entry, they obviously have served their unnatural fate, for the next hundred to replace them.

More instinctively then, Soong rips off her combadge to put it on Data's uniform, and taking his off not to interfere with it perhaps, or might come back online later, shouts for Barrowclough to beam him up immediately, and with her to do that near instantly in sudden panic, Lore's slaughtered body so dematerialises, and he reappers aboard the _Cousteau_, next to the other two unfortunate officers. Both lying on the floor, she had covered them up with a black blanket, as Data so comes to lie in one of the two small staterooms the vessel offers, at least saved for possible later salvage, this time.

Soong fearing for some undesirable company, the moloch seems to grow louder in roaring volume, and Barrowclough relays, that Commander Data is on board, for all to wait for Soong to explain finally, how she is going to destroy it.

"The moloch is the evil heart of Xonn – I'm going to rip it right out, with my biophasers," she then announces loudly.

Picard having suddenly this ugly vision in his mind, of her trying to do exactly the same Data had done aboard the _Scimitar_, just like everyone else it seems, Troi gasps up at his thoughts, and everyone looking at each other in great concern, all they can see, is Soong obviously staring at the unholy clockface pulsing slightly, as if its literal heartbeat had begun to come alive, greedily looking for more food.

"No Professor no!" Picard shouts at the screen again. "We have no idea what will happen if you destroy it like that! I have this horrible vision of Data in my mind when he did the same with the Thalaron matrix, and we never saw him again! No Professor don't do it! Can't your Grid tap into the ship's or Data's computer to give us engines, multivector mode, weapons, anything!?"

Soong utterly determined however to do exactly that, she shakes her head, and with the screen to shake to and fro just the same, they can only believe her to either ignore his warning, or refer to The Grid. So not being any cleverer if it actually might or not achieve any of it, since she stated to Picard it could perform near anything, even with the ship's or Data's own mainframe, yet before either can do anything more, the computer there comes on again, and declares the inevitable.

"Warning! Outer hull breach in ten minutes! – Warning! Outer hull breach in ten minutes!"

But before anyone can even react to that, bar D'Sora just to switch the sound off again, Soong suddenly tears around once more, and looks straight at the all the more undesirable aspect, of more guardians filtering inside the complex. Not any of the next hundred more lost souls to get plugged into, but the very defenders of the moloch, those who keep it fed, those who select the victims to be drained by it.

Soong seeming a very potential candidate for it suddenly, it is exactly that one reason the vicious critters who killed her two crew, had left her alive, to see her lured to the moloch for her attempt to rescue her obvious kin – Only to become the next food, in place of Data, now lost to them.

The crew only partly thinking of that, as rather to get very unsettled now, seeing her rather being attacked again, she instantly gatheres them not to be of the benign kind as the others, and pulls out her biophaser, to blast them as they come in. With the place filling with unbearable screaming of theirs getting disrupt killed, they yet simply keep coming and coming, and ever more to replace them. Rapidly and ever more ferociously they come streaming in, swarming the place, faster and faster, and with each killed, another is there already.

Until her biophaser is depleted, and everyone staring at the screen in horror, they pointlessly start screaming at the scene again of more to come in, and she has to snatch for her handphaser. To blast some more and more, each a sure kill, falling where they stood to attack. And with them unlike being dissolved into nothing by the biophaser, these killed remain intact if dead. Yet with more relentlessly rushing in one after the next, they even trample over their own killed regardlessly trying to get to her, their next if most uncooperative victim.

After it appears a full hundred to have been wasted, there seems suddenly a reprieve with no more to appear. Not waiting for them for dead sure, she instantly turns back to the moloch, now pulsating even faster, and louder and louder it gets in roaring sound. But intent to end it right here and now, she drops her emptied biophaser, to use Data's fully charged and ready, with a most hate filled expression.

With the computer to announce by then, to have a mere five minutes left to outer hull breach, she points it at the monstrous fiend, and with everyone to glue to the screen holding their breaths, seeing her arm raised, Picard gets very agitated now. As she starts crying again with the screen blurring, no one will ever hear her even saying goodbye. Just as no one ever heard Data to have said the same, she however is convinced of right now that he had, feeling just like him of only weeks before.

Suddenly finding herself in exactly the same ultimate situation, her head is lost in an utter riot of his very own thoughts as well, of then, of now facing their inevitable ugly deaths, and as they all but did hear her, they are utterly frozen with unspeakable fear and intense grief. Imagining suddenly Data having done the exact same, yet are unable to look away utterly aghast now, they all watch her to finally fire.

As the beam cuts into the moloch, it rips right into it, disrupting it from the inside just the same, and it suddenly just explodes into millions of particles inside a flash inferno. With the roaring turning it all into an unbelievably noisy thunderbolt, the screen turns first white and then black, as the moloch is no doubt destroyed, and the purple nebula instantly vanishes. Just as all the ship's functions come back online swiftly, all lights are back on full power, everything returns to normal, the mighty space vessel is suddenly freed, and mercifully left undamaged.

But no one dares to even think of the inevitable, that Soong simply could not ever have survived, the instant onslaught of this mega powerful eruption and must have been killed hopefully outright. Just like Data was no doubt aboard the mighty Warbird _Scimitar_, amongst surely many if not all the others, all mercifully quickly just the same, killed inside the grim underground phantasm world of the insane Xonn, with both Soongs so have met their very same, ugly fate.

Utterly quiet it is suddenly, with merely the bridge doing her little electronic bridge sounds, and once more they all just stand there, staring at her screen all black, not exploded with the _Scimitar_ this time, but suddenly with the planet's monitor turning all white besides, as the entire planetoid there in turn is ripped apart just he same – And despite no sound of that to be heard on the ship, the rapid shockwave is on its sure way towards the _Enterprise_ already.

Before anyone can even realise what just happened in deepest shock, Picard there shouts at Wallace, as they all look at it in sheer disbelief and have this other vision in their heads, to lose control of the ship. Just as it had happened before at the Viridian system, where they were caught up in the shockwave of the destroyed Amargosa star some years back now, and then eventually even crashed on the planet.

Only for Data's levelled descent then, they had escaped getting shredded and nearly had it. Well had it actually for real, when it then exploded just the same, and the ship got obliterated along with them, but the Nexus then had brought Picard back in time, and he could rectify all their deaths. But not so this time, not once more it seems, not for good Data, not for his valiant sister, or even Lore and Bellfort, all gone, again.

"Evasive manoeuvres Wallace! Get us out of here warp one and come about **now**!" he yells at him suddenly in dashing for him again.

With Wallace quick enough to react, he initialises helm control to do just that suddenly online as well, the ship powers up fast, and swooping around in a wide circle, the vessel escapes well out of reach of the devastating shockwave, until it disperses into nothingness in space. The ship dropping into a full stop farther away, coming about, pointing towards the very spot were the planet once was, there now lies mere empty 'zerospace', and no one will ever expect, for anyone to have survived this hellish inferno whatsoever.

As they all gaze upon the black screen, and the other one is showing them just as black a normal space, it is stunned silence that rules everyone's utterly devastated hearts. How on god's good Earth can he tell Dr Soong, that they have only survived by now his only daughter as well having been killed, in exactly the same violent manner like his Data before had saved them only weeks ago. And what about tragic Lore, no way he could ever even explain, how horribly he really died, both literally perished, with now **all** his children having died during the course of cursed Starfleet 'duty'.

Never he could even look at him again without sure knowledge, he would not want to try to kill him too with his bare hands – And perhaps even rightly so, as had he not wanted Data back so badly for sure, Lore would never have stayed, Bellfort had never died, had Data not tried to help him, and for a short while restored himself, within him and then Lore eventually. But now they are all gone, including his three Away Team, many others aboard, and perhaps more to follow. Apart from the countless poor Xonn victims, who had faced their ultimate tragedy indeed.

Picard was cursed, all vessels called Enterprise were cursed it seems, at least under his command – Even though all their memories had been transferred to the only Soong-type android left now, sweet Lal, there yet was no replacing any of her kind, in literal body and soul, no, she could not ever substitute them, as Lore had. Soong could have, but not sweet Lal, not ever only still that innocent child.

No matter she possesses the stunning knowledge and unsurpassed skills of four adults, even old Soong's himself – Her very own so unique family, now all within her one body, she at least so could preserve the amazing Soong legacy in that even more multifaceted form. The vague hope that Bellfort could be restored to his former self, does not cheer him up at all suddenly, even if Lal has survived with all their memories combined.

"I'm cursed – I am absolutely cursed. I killed them all now. I killed Data, again," Picard starts lamenting the utterly horrid outcome. "Lore and Arika… oh god how am I going to explain this new horror to Dr Soong? He's going to kill me too dead-sure, and no doubt rightly so… god oh my god…"

With no one to offer him any oppostion, or even needed consolation, they all just gaze into this black screen utterly distraught, and in no better frame of shocked mind either for a long while wholly stunned. Troi starting to cry silently, no matter once more glad to have survived, Picard just stands there as he had done before completely horrified, again. Closing his aghast eyes with a silent tear finally rolling down his cheek this time, the comm comes on suddenly, and Dr Crusher can be heard, with a much more joyous report, no one had expected, either.

"Captain! Jean-Luc guess what!? – They're all awake!" she announces all delighted. "Everyone just woke up suddenly and they're perfectly fine! – What happened?"

Picard not quite getting the idea of her so unrealistically cheerful words, feeling much too traumatised, he mumbles back absentmindedly in turning to his chair, as the others seem equally surprised and feeling like being trapped inside a tightening bubble of nightmarish visions.

"What do you mean Beverly? They were all under, how can they have just 'woken up'?"

Crusher obviously not aware of the wider tragic issues, she replies just as happily.

"I have no idea! – But then we never knew why they fell into a coma in the first place, remember? But as I said, they all just woke up and are back to normal even Riker and Worf are all fine again – Except those who died obvioulsy… that would be really creepy, if they'd just come back to life too."

Picard muttering back in sitting down, no one on the bridge can really feel the same joy either, bar Troi perhaps terribly relieved about her husband, or Worf, yet feeling everyone's sheer desolation, only stares at Picard who just shakes his head slowly.

"I wished they would Beverly, I wished they would," he moans up losing his mental thread slowly.

Taking his words face value, Crusher obviously has no idea about what ghastly tragedy just has taken place in space, and only sighs back to her current knowledge inquiring all innocently.

"I know – we've lost a sixth of our crew it's really awful… but-um, how is the Professor getting on, has she found Data yet?"

Nodding to himself as if caught in a powerful trance, still staring at the black screen, Picard sighs up all miserably close to more tears, and then replies in shaking his head in slowmotion.

"Yes she has found, Data… Lore, yes she has…"

Crusher not quite getting the idea this time, she frowns at his short explanation, harbouring a bad feeling creeping up on her finally, she then asks more tentatively.

"Everything alright up there Jean-Luc? Where are they?"

All now gazing at him, waiting for him to tell her, Picard has no choice to enlighten her, and with another deep heave, he finally declares all lowly with a choking voice.

"They're both, dead…"

With more silence returning from her now, the ship seems to zoom into a sudden spin, and Picard suddenly falters and falls forwards, passes out and slips from his chair. Everyone just diving for him with a gasp of great surprise, as he is simply falling unconscious, he takes himself out of the terrible situation by his subconscious desire to be dead just as well, being too greatly overwhelmed this time, and his completely traumatised mind and failing body just simply switch off.

17


	7. Chapter 42 Second Chances

R E S U R R E C T I O N

Second Chances--

As Picard comes by suddenly again later, Dr Crusher's bright face is looming above his blurred vision, and as he gathers himself, the vague memory of having fainted is slowly coming back to him.

"Are you alright Jean-Luc? I believe you fainted after all this drama, but you're alright now," Crusher there asks in smiling at him, helping him sit up again.

Picard not quite clear on the word 'drama', he believes to be another unmitigated tragedy, he frowns at her, finding himself in his own dimly lit quarters suddenly as he gazes around. No one else with them, which confounds him even more, he sits up on the bed in his nightgown too, shakes his head at her still smiling her usual dear and caring smile at him, and replies now even more confused.

"'Drama'? It's an absolutely horrible tragedy Beverly, what are you saying!?"

Crusher not sure what he means now, she frowns back at his confused face while he puts his naked feet on the soft floor to get up.

"I'm not with you Jean-Luc? – What is the last thing you remember? No please sit," she orders him in pulling him back down gently. "You seem still confused, tell me, what was the last thing?"

Picard sitting down again, he ponders hard, yet knows exactly what happened, at least what he believes he remembers, and merely replies while she runs another scan with her medic tricorder.

"I was on the bridge, watching the screen with, with the Professor firing into the moloch, it exploded, the screen went all white and then black… god she must have been killed in the blast, just like Data," he suddenly moans up again near fainting. "With the ship back online after the total destruction of the moloch, all monitors went black and we just stared at them in sheer horror. Then the planet erupted and we were nearly caught up in the shockwave, and after evasive manoeuvres to escape it, you called to say that everyone had woken up, and everything was back to normal…"

"But the Professor and Lore, they, she had to kill him Beverly he was, he was oh god the way he must have suffered is indescribable," Picard states almost hysterical himself now. "She must have died in the blast with him already aboard the _Cousteau_ all tortured and dead and, and she, we saw her killed, and then the planet erupted and was gone and Barrowclough. They're all dead, god Beverly, I killed them all now I…"

Crusher shaking her head with an incredulous smile, he cannot find funny as he starts crying suddenly again, he frowns at her way too unconcerned demeanour in shaking his head. Before he can recite some more horrible accounts however, she there cuts him off softly in putting her fingers to his lips to calm down, and takes him into her arms in sitting with him.

"No Jean-Luc you haven't and they're not dead listen, no calm yourself listen," she interposes firmly in shaking her head. "Well Lore is yes, she had to mercy kill him to stop his unspeakable suffering. But Arika was only nearly killed in the explosion, she could escape just before the actual blast did catch up with her," comes her most welcome explanation.

"What you saw was a flash of that 'moloch' erupting, the actual blast occurred only seconds after that, while she fell back and could beam up to the _Cousteau_ with her ETU working again. The bright flare blinded her, that's why the screen went all black and all comm was disrupted. She's alright Jean-Luc don't worry, in one piece a bit deaf and her eyes damaged, but good Barrowclough did everything right and fast, and brought them all safely back to the _Enterprise_…"

Utterly overwhelmed, Picard falters into himself now at her much more pleasing words, and as he only shakes all over with a great sigh of relief, clinging to her ever more encouraging words, she so adds to his deepest joy.

"The _Cousteau_ was already on her safe course away from it, but from the far side of the planet out of your visual range, and when we engaged into evasive manoeuvre on Troi's quick thinking, after you had collapsed already, they were docking soon again," she explains further to his sobbing delight. "You fell unconscious the moment the planet went supernova Jean-Luc, everything else you think to remember, was in your overpowered unconscious mind, make-believe she had died and Data as well again. You dreamed all that because of the obvious horrible possibility, and past trauma over his death. It was very much a condition, as to when you had been unconscious and lived a whole lifetime within a few minutes only, as 'Kamin' some twelve years back, remember?"

Slowly coming out of his locked mindset of utter horror, at her ever more pleasing explanations, Picard relaxes more and more, he then only nods involuntary at her rhetoric question remembering that most bizarre incident of course. Smiling at his greatest release to continue, patting his nervous hands to calm himself even further, he there even grabs her hands ever so glad to feel her close comfort.

"But it still rings true, the crew did wake up, but after the six hours we had administered them to stay under not before, and we have lost one-hundred and twelve crew in all," Crusher reports further. "Riker and Worf and all others are perfectly fine again, and poor Lore, Dr Soong is still trying to put him back together with Bellfort's 'spare parts', not to sound too morbid Jean-Luc. You can be glad you were actually already unconscious, or he might have taken off your head too, for his grimly destroyed state I must admit was simply horrendous," she adds to Picard's hysteric smile having known he would try just that for dead sure.

"If Arika hadn't been there to stop him, even though she was blind but could sense him and all, you've had it. Julian had to calm Lal down before she even saw his terrible state, after she was so shocked already seeing her mother blind suddenly," Crusher illuminates him in addition. "Dr Soong went utterly 'ballistic' seeing him shredded like that, and it took good Worf to hold him in check believe it or not only just awoken himself. If I wouldn't know better, I'd say he had the android powers of any of his sons really, Worf had real trouble to keep him from disassembling you for a change right here without actually hurting him."

With each of her so much better sounding accounts, Picard unwinds more and more, and is finally released and relieved beyond belief, nearly fainting again way too overjoyed about the good news, and even manages another hysteric smile at her last lines, delivered to perk him up no doubt. Imagining Worf having trouble with a 'mere' Human, he just has to smile. But then again, Dr Soong surely was a formidable opponent or friend at any rate, and is rather glad he was unconscious, not to see Worf's embarrassment surely, or another raving mad Soong at his, both their throats.

"I'd loved to have seen that Beverly," he finally manages with a grin. "Worf in a renewed lost battle with another Soong lovely picture, that poor man has no chance against a Soong, well no one has. That's why he devised this 'honour code' thing I'm sure, cunning little warrior he is, he means it well and is the only way for him to show his greatest respect for Data, or god, yes, poor Lore… I'm so glad it all went the way you said, I was so horrified beyond rational thinking, that she had died the same horrible way as Data no doubt, and I was picturing Dr Soong already at my throat for that, and Lore's grim fate…"

Looking to the ground there trying to catch himself from another attack of tearful misery, he so confesses for once his true open feelings, and adds with a deep heave.

"Seems I was right and must have lost it there Beverly, it killed me when Data died and it killed me when I thought her to go just like that too, and having lost Data again, by Lore's demise. The horrid visions just overpowered me I guess, and you have no idea what Lore went through Beverly and the horrific sounds he made, with all his emotions online and all. I cannot imagine the perverse pain and suffering he, or Data must have endured…"

"Or even Bellfort for that matter, if we really are to take them still as three individuals inside one body, even though I have some ugly experiences with that, all after what Lore on Omicron Theta, and then Data had already suffered at the Borg hands. I only hope Dr Soong can erase all that monstrous episode from his, their, memories… where are they now?"

Smiling at his miserable face again, she nods at him in allowing him now to get up rather, and he stands to heave a big sigh feeling much better already.

"Arika is in their quarters, with Julian taking care of her with Lal. Her father is still in Data's cyberlab, and probably won't emerge from it until he has restored him fully, or drops dead exhausted. Geordi is giving him a helping hand, he wanted to, and they're very good together, I'm sure they will succeed to restore good Lore again, or Data either way. Riker is in command at the moment, with Troi having a needed rest after her own insufferable mental distress. Wes is on the bridge in Data's place, as Will's temporary 'FO' at the moment, and he's very 'proud' of that. We're on our way back to DS9, it's been several hours now while I kept you under to rest Jean-Luc."

Catching his bionic heart there finally, gathering the full much more positive facts, Crusher so explains the rest at his greatest relief for sure.

"And he had a very very serious word with Janeway about all this renewed horror already, no backup, no reinforcement, and all despite Data's earlier requests. The _Sutherland _was actually already very close sent out by her, on her return at her deputy's utter disregard for his official requests, she then simply took in hand to help us," she reports in addition with Picard shaking his head in utter disbelief now to hear that.

"But the _Sutherland_ simply couldn't get here soon enough, or contact us for the nebula's interference, and there will be a very very serious hearing about all this shocking drama this time, and why he even ignored Data's perfectly reasonable second appeal for withdrawal. A few heads will roll this time on Arika's direct complaint I tell you – But until then, I prescribe a good night's sleep and not to think about it any longer, come, please lay back down Jean-Luc."

Picard not having any of it only smiling at her, he gives her a dear kiss and shakes his head, before he then resolutely heads for the en-suit instead.

"Not on my life Beverly, I slept enough now believe me – I'm going to look in on her and then her father, and if he hasn't killed me, have a word with Will, and then call on Janeway myself," he declares resolutely. "This 'mission' business is costing us too many good crew, I bet they would have listened to **me**, or Riker, it's just not on to ignore Data like that, or Lore whoever. I'm not having it Beverly, I'll see to that 'deputy' being the least fired I tell you whoever it is myself!"

"He, they both gave their precious lives for us to survive again, and their sister, well nearly no difference. No way I'm having this one brushed under the deck like several times before, it's simply unacceptable!" he raves on. "I rather resign my commission and really move to the countryside and tend stupid roses with Lore and Arika, and we all have evening poker games with Riker and Troi, Worf and Geordi, Julian and sweet Lal, just like you held in the old days. I miss the old days Beverly, I'm getting too old for all this, shit…"

Having let him rant on socco voce in his en-suit, to get dressed as it seems, Crusher nods to herself amused, not taking his words too serious, especially his last, he never used before. Which should make her rethink he rather means it than not, but as he does not continue his verbal recovery, she heads for the en-suit, and as she is to get through the door, he comes out really back in his uniform, and it seems the Captain has taken command again, and she just has to let him play the game of captaincy.

"Sorry Beverly," he adds in passing her again. "I'm alright, and really I mean it, well I will if Janeway won't give me leeway here, I always got my way and I sure as hell will now," he throws after his previous words in hope to stay like that. "We're explorers not damned battle soldiers, I hate this combat state to be honest, too destructive. I lost so many good people under my command, it's very grating, every officer counts..."

"I want the old _Enterprise_ back, with families and a sense of belonging and safety, for all of us," he confesses gladly. "Well not the old _D_ bucket, but not this fancy new combat bird _F_ serving only as a damned ghost ship of the dead constantly. It's amazing for what she is, even if she still can be knocked about hard, that's dangerous space travel sure, despite all the fancy new tech. But I rather go on a star charting survey with Data and all, than meet more uncanny 'Schoss-Taakk' or this Xonn monster!"

Meaning it for sure suddenly all that composed and re-energised again, he then sighs deeply, and shakes his head with the horrid visions still flying around in his brain, trying to shake them off as fast at that.

"God if I imagine all these hundreds and thousands of condemned souls down there, and we still don't know who or what the hell they really were. This ghastly moloch, or all else must have come from somewhere," he reflects while she follows him in nodding ponder. "These poor bastards only were their victims and hopefully all rest in peace now, god if I picture this little one, it's just too horrible. But anyway, I'm glad it's all over, and I'm fine now Beverly, and will see you tomorrow for breakfast shall we, hm?"

Crusher liking the sound of his last words all the more, she smiles at him instantly, and taking this as a final try to get back together with her perhaps, it seems he suddenly plays her corner again. Away from Soong hopefully indeed, and even prefers his last sentiments about the past, and how he obviously yearns for it no lesser than her really. Or no doubt many of the crew, no matter how 'exciting' it might be to fight the bad guys, but surely not over more dead bodies. Or Data to get killed all the time, no matter how many times he can be brought back it seems, and so she nods and replies all the more elated.

"Sure Jean-Luc love to, some simple brekkie with no fancy Delikatessen, does 9 o'clock sound right?"

Smiling at her, he simply gives her another kiss, more on the lips than cheek this time, and both can feel, and know, the way backwards in time, suddenly just simply looks so much more seductive to go ahead by. As he turns to leave, she sighs looking after him as he heads out, and then leaves his quarters just the same very happy indeed.

At Soong's quarters then, the door signals softly, and Bashir sitting in the lounge chair by the table with The Grid placed on it, he wakes up suddenly having been fast asleep. Catching himself calling for entry, and with the doors to whoosh open, Picard is peering inside as if he actually is asking for permission to enter.

"Come on in Captain, come in – have a seat, please," Bashir says with a tired smile in waving him inside getting up to stretch himself, to go over to him.

Picard smiling back at him, he so does sit by the table with him, and with a quick look around, then says with no one else around.

"I'm so sorry I woke you Julian, but-um, is she alright?"

Bashir sitting again, he sighs in tilting his head from side to side, and then says in nodding as if not too convinced.

"Well let me put it this way, apart from temporal deafness, her entire Augen nerves were destroyed by the literally blinding flair of this 'monster', and nothing we have tried so far can restore them," comes his not so positive report. "So-um unless they might regenerate themselves by some miracle, or she goes to Ba'ku to maybe 'see' to that happening there as it did with Geordi, well her father has decided to clone Bellfort's eyes again for her, and would need to be readjusted to fit her size eye sockets again. Otherwise she might have one of Lore's 'hallucination' he had on the bridge the other day herself, although I must admit, they seem to have come frighteningly true now have they not?"

Not really expecting any true answer, Picard no less nods at his tired eyes, and Bashir so nods to himself, to add some more of his own thoughts.

"And I'm really hard pressed not to think that they might have been rather, 'visions', in the classical term, than to dismiss them as a result of a slight micron misalignment, of things to come in a symbolic way," he suddenly brings in as an intriguing idea. "Sort of when he started to dream suddenly when we met first, remarkably similar I'd say. Or when he had one of those nightmares with these phantasms, warning you of these warp core parasites he told me about, he's remarkably 'clairvoyant' to be honest. Looks like his, well Lore's identical brain as I take it, seems well human that way, or maybe his evolving neural net and DNA have some influence, no matter he was offline for so long."

Both thinking about that all the more remarkable fact and potential chance for a moment, Bashir seems convinced about that somehow, and very eager to test this 'theory' at some point. So nodding to himself there, he then adds more encouraging words as to Picard's no lesser interest about his intriguing idea, which had never occurred to him before, at Bashir's noticeably different approach to Data.

"But Arika is fine otherwise," he assures him. "I gave her something to sleep, even as a 'cyborg' she undoubtedly is now, or well near android, she can profit from a little rest like that after her terrible ordeal. Lal is keeping an, no 'both eyes' on her again, such a sweet girl, loves her to bits, her 'new' mom can't even be asked to leave her. I'm only glad she never saw her father's unbelievable state made me sick really, and he's not even 'flesh and blood' and I'm a doctor and saw my fair share."

Picard very pleased to hear his detailed account as it were, he sighs deeply in nodding again, and then says much more relaxed.

"Yes we witnessed it all happening, absolutely horrendous, I'm so glad we never even saw how all that perverse torture was inflicted on him, and to hear him," Picard declares with a shuddering sigh. "But all this sounds so much better now, and you're right, this could well have been one of his 'visions' of things to come, and is fascinating to believe it had resulted from his organic side, very intriguing idea this Julian," he agrees. "I was so horrified it might have gone much more wrong again than this, and she had not only followed Data's grim fate, but Lore's, and I lost him again, them all for good," comes his confession Bashir can fully understand for sure.

"I really hope Dr Soong will manage to restore his horrific state, I have had my own encounters with torture, and seen my dismembered bodies in the past, or those two crew of hers, but this is literally unspeakable, I'm only thankful Lal was spared this horror… you think he will delete this appalling episode from his memories?"

Bashir nodding more to himself there, he replies in pointing to The Grid sitting on the table, closed-up and on standby.

"Well this clever little piece of super hightech has actually recorded everything according to Arika, and directly relayed it into her own positronic brain via her interface. Just like before that's how she could find him, and stores it all at any rate, said something about cloning itself and so forth," he explains with a pout not the most tech-oriented doctor aboard. "So I guess yes, he might want to completely wipe his entire system, after he could reassemble him with poor old Bellfort's identical parts, and then reload his intact memory engrams. Which will contain the horrible knowledge of what he suffered, but not 'literal experience' of it, not to have gaps suddenly in his recall logs. Since we're all aware of what happened, and he needs to know for his records so to speak."

Pausing there for a moment as if to contemplate that very merciful if no doubt equally intrusive idea, and if it would be fair to him either way, to be wiped of all his memories only to reload them in lesser painful 'cold memory' version, he but then adds another fairly detrimental factor.

"But-um, without the actual ability to reciprocate the unbelievable horror connected to it, with the so called 'Maddox effect' if you will to come into action. Which might yet happen after ever more re-uploading of their core memories eventually as she put it, get corrupted with each copy or something," he elaborates further with Picard nodding having heard Soong touch on that before. "Just like our genes become flawed the same, and so would start missing vital bits at some point, so he'd be able to remember, but not suffer the actual emotional fallout any longer connected to it all…"

"I think he said something along these lines, and to equip him with a sort of, cut-off program on mental and physical pain overload, to auto shut down his emotion and sensation program to the state as Data's was. Yet retain impulse enough to reactivate them, or run independently, or 'ghost' them into his neural net, no idea exactly what that means, but," he admits not knowing enough about that yet in contrast to Picard who nods again. "Just like Data could switch his emotion chip on and off he told me about, as a sort of extra auto failsafe sensory input shunt, so he can function properly again."

Nodding at his rather depressed eyes again, getting the idea behind this 'Maddox effect', in this case it might be preferably more desirable it seems. Or the fact that Dr Song must have been aware of the possible most amazing 'ghosting' effect, for Data's emotions to literally having imprinted themselves on his neural net, and would be the same with Lore now, since Soong only could assume this to happen with his own matrix having been cloned from Lore's.

Picard tapping him on the hands folded on the table, he then says with a more encouraged smile.

"That's all great news I'm so relieved – and hopefully he won't decide to leave after all this, even though I wouldn't really blame him if he were to be honest… I only hope not," he hopes indeed with a heavy heart. "It's bad enough that we basically only sent him down there in the erroneous belief, that inorganic beings might be spared by the Schoss-Taakk, when he in fact ended up as their literal dynamo to feed that horrid eye monsters directly, for exactly not being a hundred percent 'flesh and blood'. Only to endure the most horrible of fates I ever saw, god how atrocious that must have been…"

"So-um, do you think it is 'safe', to pay Dr Soong a visit now, without getting decapitated, or do I need to call on Worf's 'help' again?" he asks with a glinting eye and smirk. "I mean this Soong he could obviously restrain, unlike Lore or rather Data with his code of honour declaration, I by the way reinstalled just to keep the peace, and Worf obviously. So-um, do I need him or not?"

Bashir nodding at his logical train of thoughts, he there sniggers at his more humorous remark, and smiles in shaking his head.

"Oh yeah Worf yes no, oh but you should have seem him struggle with raving Dr Soong, very amusing that was really! It's amazing how strong the 'elderly' man is, must be all that healthy Ba'ku air! But no, I don't think you need good old Worf, Captain," Bashir guarantees him.

"Dr Soong is very impulsive once his emotions get to him, 'still waters' and all that, and if I wouldn't know better, say he could snap Borg just like Data. A Soong in a huff is a rare sight to behold I must say, but very dangerous once 'activated' at that, but he has calmed down now I believe and Geordi is with him. He worships 'his', well all Soongs, so I doubt he will allow him to do something, silly, since we all need you in one piece just the same – I think it will be 'safe' Captain."

Picard smiling at his twinkling eyes, he so nods all too glad and says in leaning back.

"Good to hear, and perhaps I'll have a look at the security logs, I'd really love to see that incident to be honest. So-um, do you think, he will be finished with him by the time we wanted to hold this surprise party, it's only a couple more days to go?"

"Excuse me," Bashir yawns there no less very tired. "Well, I guess he might be yes, would be really nice for him, I hope so I'm, we're all really looking forward to that."

Picard seeing him struggle to keep his eyes open, he gets up resolutely, and says in patting him on the shoulder.

"Yes we all are, and I hope so too," he replies in getting up. "But you get to your own bed now Julian, I'll dare look in on Dr Soong and then have a word with Will and Janeway – Have a good rest yourself now, see you tomorrow, ok?"

Bashir nodding at him gratefully, and with Picard heading for the door to leave with a smiling nod on another tired yawn of his, Bashir gets up heavily and goes over to the sofa on his departure. Crawling onto the sofa, he then falls down dead tired, and tucking himself into the black blanket, has a well deserved rest right there.

9


	8. Chapter 43 Identity Crisis

R E S U R R E C T I O N

Identity Crisis--

Some days later then, Soong and Troi are both on their way to Data's cyberlab, with the Counsellor guiding the Professor's way with their arms locked, since she still seems blind. But is not of a depressed mood by the looks of her rather placid expression, if not even more quietly excited smile, with both dressed more casually besides, and Soong having her long silvery hair all open, as they so enter the opening doors.

With the entire core bridge crew to be present, they are gathered in a semi circle around the diagnostic unit with their backs to the door. So turning to them on their entering, with her father calling out her name going over to them, he is very excited himself, and she reaches out her hands so he can receive her. Troi going over to a smiling Riker, her father so addresses his daughter with a smile in a normal voice, even though she nonetheless essentially still cannot see, if apparently though hear again.

"Arika my heart, everyone is assembled," he says softly in leading Soong towards the unit. "I have managed to fully restore Data with Bellfort's given parts and all his programming to the same way you had reconfigured Lore, and all their memories are complete and intact – He's waiting for you, here come… I'm going to bring him out of his slumber… here…"

With all stepping aside to let them get to the unit so she can feel for the steel frame, within Lore is standing upright, he is undoubtedly now all in one piece again. Dressed in his uniform bar the actual tunic or even rank pips with closed eyes, he is looking just as pallid as ever, if not even sporting that slightly golden shimmering in complexion again. But perfectly repaired at not the slightest difference as to his former most personable appearance, of ever sharply contoured features, and strongly defined hairline including the crescent shaped sideburns, at his meticulously re-handcrafted condition.

Her father so laying her hands to Data's shoulders, she instantly touches for his peaceful face carefully nonetheless, needing to make sure he really is back to normal, and nearly starts to cry again, as she can ascertain him to be fully recovered, feeling for his neatly done hair and down his chest and arms. Dr Soong touching The Grid placed by the frame with a few taps to input a command, the event viewer reading his vitals as active and one hundred percent positive, the holoscreen shows his virtual reality as before in Data's quarters. Thus reactivating his own son directly via her very supercomputer again, everyone is looking on eagerly, with Lal right there next to Wesley and the rest.

And instantly Data so wakes up as it were, and opens his eyes swiftly. Yet they are of just the same defaulted opalescent gild colour again, and seeing her close by, touching for his shoulders now in great expectation, everyone smiles joyously to see him really reborn once again. As she can sense him to be all alive, and he gently grabs for her hands to fold them into his own in rapidly computing his utterly changed situation, to be safe and sound again, he but then utters softly rather puzzled before she can speak up.

"Hello Arika – what happened? Why do I find myself within this unit again?"

The entire crew just ever so happy, to see him all but coherent and whole again indeed, their father seems to ponders about his fairly surprised response. Soong starting to frown now, feeling this not to be right after all, at his utterly neutral reaction to her closeness most of all, let alone no apparent memory of what happened to him, Data tries to lead her from the unit to step away himself. With all coming a bit closer thinking nothing much as to his usual, more comical way to articulate a question, Soong there but shakes her head with another serious frown as he leads her to the chair by the table, she had literally rested on herself just days before.

"What have you done to him father?" Soong asks more than concerned suddenly.

Data wanting to sit her down, realising she is suddenly blind, running his pale hand across her face she does not respond to, yet is not reacting to her query otherwise himself either, he frowns at her obvious reservations now in turn. Shaking her head again most reluctantly at his gentle try to see her be seated, everyone else there frowns at the other, not quite getting the defensive idea of her so concerned words.

Dr Soong so coming closer to them both, with his typical animated headshake and deep sigh, she quickly adds before he can actually answer, if anything.

"He's not himself father – that's not Lore that's Data, I cannot sense his emotions anymore," she declares in slowly slipping from Data's hands, to touch for his face again with trembling fingers, as if to check he really is a Soong creation.

Data all but keeping quiet, looking fairly puzzled over her to him perfectly logical statement, he is thinking himself to be just that. Soong there gazing straight at their father suddenly, as if she could actually see him and starts blinking rapidly, she then fearfully states, that this is all wrong in shaking her head again in visible distress, with everyone else still not clear as to what she might refer to exactly. Soong seemingly getting more and more confused now, she all of a sudden sees the most undesirable light, at the end of the very dark tunnel vision – of her literal inner mind's eye regenerated suddenly.

With everybody observing them both, not quite sure as to what to make of her sudden unusual defensiveness, Dr Soong there comes closer and touches tenderly for her cheek, in speaking her name considerately gentle. But she pulls away suddenly and steps back, utterly unwilling to be touched by him all of a sudden, for to them no apparent reason. Starting to display inner distress beyond the seemingly bewildering state of her overcome emotions, she just stares at him, and then at Data, who is trying to appear as engaged as possible by faintly smiling at her.

"What have you done to him?" Soong repeats most upset in pointing at Data suddenly. "He even looks like Data, with his skin and eye colour all defaulted again! You severed him from my interface and his own emotions entirely father! Why have you turned him into the emotionless Data again!?" she hollers at her father directly now.

Dr Soong there stepping resolutely into her way, as she tries to turn away, in a vague attempt to calm her down, all the others finally seem to understand, seeing 'Data' not to display the more personal mannerism of Lore's devoted interacting with her, not even trying to talk or to embrace her. Still not too surprised somehow, all just glancing at each other silently, it all is turning suddenly to a most moody atmosphere,

"I had to my heart he," Dr Soong then replies no less sympathetically intoned in taking her hands firmly into his. "Both Lore and Data suffered enough already and now so appallingly, I simply cannot risk him to crash so horrifically again, without being able to switch off his emotions completely…"

No one in actual disagreement as to his no doubt merciful idea, with even Lal keeping quiet not quite getting the fuller scope of the complex matter yet, Soong there pulls away again in ever growing distress, and moans back suddenly blazing her hurt eyes right into his most miserable orbs.

"But he hasn't got any 'emotions' left at all father!" she spits at him again. "I did not take Lore's life for you to bring back Data **alone**!? You cannot do this to me! You didn't furnish him with any emotion cut-off program, you cut him off completely, I can't perceive him at all! Why otherwise should he not feel anything now or even try to console me, embrace me or is happy to be alive again, our connection has been dead severed!? Not even the slightest element of the 'ghosting' effect is there anymore!"

"You see this?" she asks angrily in pointing to her wrist device. "My interface is online and yet I cannot sense him even by that, or one shred of his own only just faintly imprinted emotions, it's all gone! You lied to me! I can feel **you** and everyone else even Lal, you wiped him clean again!" Soong accuses him now directly. "He's not going to be alright like this father, god why did you do this to him!? He's not going to have any feelings ever again to 'switch off' at all now is he father, am I not right? **Am I**!?" she demands to know in leaning into his miserable face there finally.

With her seemingly really seeing them all unexpectedly again, which does not actually spring to their fairly astounded minds at the moment, all are more concerned about her so unpredictably distressed reaction. As her disheartened father merely tries not to cry himself, at his inexorably settled decision not to provide Lore or Data with any emotions again just like before, he then barely nods in looking away. Soong turning all pained once more in staring at his lost eyes, and then at Data's untouched gaze, he is utterly detached from the emotional turmoil raging inside both of them.

With Data there however taking the next step, at everyone else's utter helplessness as it were, he whispers her name in a vague attempt to help the bleak mood, he believes to be of such either way. So stepping closer to her again with a faint smile, all the others finally gather the gravid situation to be of an entirely different outcome, than even they had expected themselves.

"But I am fine Arika – nothing has changed, much, I will be alright, do not aggrieve yourself," he states softly in vaguely smiling at her again trying his best to emulate sympathy.

Soong shaking her head in utter despair now, she fingers for his pale face again with a tender caress to his brow, and it appears as if she wants to say farewell to him suddenly. While Data tries his best to remember visibly trying to recall their past together, and how it was between them before, he again takes her hand gently into his trying to console her. But there she again just slips hers slowly from his dead fingers, unable to touch him with a troubled moan, being left rendered incapable to sense her suddenly the way he had before, or even more so Lore and Bellfort suddenly.

"No Lore, no Data no I'm so sorry, you're not alright this way…" she whispers back unable to speak up more touching for his hair faintly all too hurt, while he still keeps his hands close to her wispily brushing over her hand in generated response. "You mastered your emotions long ago, and now suddenly for you never to sense anything again? No, this is all wrong, no, no you cannot regress like this again, no Lore, no Data no!" she suddenly sounds up getting ever more distressed shaking her head violently. "You said to Ambassador Spock you could never relinquish your emotions! Even your neural net imprinted them to preserve them my love, remember that?" she asks in gently stroking his just as dead face again near tears suddenly.

"You have taken away my loves father!" Soong there hollers up again in sharply turning back to their timid father suddenly once more. "Lore is dead now for real too within his own shell and Data's mind! I killed him for you to restore him to what **he** was before this horror, **not **Data to what **he** was previously only, now even without his own emotion enabling chip Lore and Bellfort never had, you can't do this to either of them!! Lore had attacked you countless times for leaving him unfixed, and now you leave him like 'that'? Like Data too!? You have thrown him back to Data's 'dead' state!"

Soong stepping away from Data there, he looks at her at a loss himself now, while she only all the more turns angry suddenly and against their passive father ever more now, who is just glaring back at her equally lost.

"Why have you done this to him – to them, **again**!? Data's dead and yet so alive **again**, never to become fully human **again **after he was for such a little while! And he did love to be father he did and managed just fine!" she moans some more in wringing her hands at an utterly passive Data feeling for him. "With his emotions even preserving themselves you never even hoped was possible! And then he was finally restored for so short a time only for **my** reprogramming Lore! Who could never be without feelings he had his entire so short life father! Just like Bellfort! Ever thought of him, hm!?" she hollers ever more in leaning into her father's miserable face again.

"Everything I ever endeavoured and did all my life for his brothers is left rendered utterly futile now!!" she shouts at him again in stabbing her fingers at his chest suddenly in indignant resentment, for him to step back a bit with a gasp, seeing an infuriated Lore suddenly laying into him again rather. "Even your own dream is dead now for good too **again**! You clipped Data's wings, and he will never dream again either! You killed them both for a second time now including Bellfort!"

Everyone now obviously feeling not all unsympathetic to her pitiful plight, neither know what to say either, before Dr Soong then finally mumbles up, that he has reloaded his special dream program only, as a sort of compensation. For her to only shake her head even more incredulously stunned and huffs at him some more, near strangling him by her furious words alone.

"'Compensation'!? Oh how very considerate father!" she mocks up in turn in waving her arms at him like Lore had so often. "Just like Juliana thought her creativity program might recompense for his emotion loss! **Nonsense**! What are dreams good for if they cannot even evoke any more emotional response to them, hm!? Purely logical approach will leave him utterly unsatisfied now after he could even 'feel' his dreams father! You yourself worked so hard to get Data his emotion chip all these years back, and now you leave him like this, **again too**!?" she yells at him again with fiery eyes drilling into his with tears coming finally dowsing them hardly.

With her father looking away again utterly unable to gaze at her so virulent reaction, Lal suddenly of all there goes over to her with an innocently sweet smile, and touches dearly for her hands trying to help, while her grandfather only shakes his head utterly distraught.

"Please don't cry mother – I will teach him, he's not dead mother, and he only looks like before," she says softly ever so naively kind. "I will help him to master his emotions again, to become just like he was before he and grandfather brought you back to him, and can change the way he looks again too…"

Soong falling into more tears there, shaking her head at her big and ever so devoted eyes, she smiles at her achingly sincere attempt to be of assistance, which cannot ever be made real again, and touches for her cheek tenderly with an insufferable sigh.

"You cannot help him my sweet, no one can, he will be just like the father you knew prior to your leaving him from now on again, before you ever even saw me," she replies in gently caressing her sweet face. "He has no emotions left anymore now, no element, no chip, no program to reactivate them again, nothing – He will never achieve his dream to be fully 'human' another time no matter your kindest attempts Lal, no one can help him to feel even the slightest element again. He is now just like you remember him from all these years ago, only looking his older self nothing more, so he would not suffer any longer great pain, or anything else ever again."

Lal getting sad now as well, she shakes her head just like her mother had just now, as Soong merely smiles deeply upset at her lost gaze over to her utterly impassive father. Data only standing there, feeling sorry not to be able to even feel sorry in the literal sense anymore, to express what he is thinking other than in cold words, to be so terribly unhappy about it all, she only caresses Lal's cheek again to console her now in turn. Data there coming to them both, with everyone getting more and more dejected, only now realising the true meaning of what she just stated, they are not at all in agreement anymore as to the so upsetting outcome suddenly.

As their no lesser destroyed father keeps quiet, unable to help himself as it were, he ultimately has robbed himself of his very own eternal wish, for his last ever son not only to have come back to life, but to feel any true emotions again, like he or Bellfort could before for so long – not so ever once more now it seems.

"I am so sorry Lal, your mother is right," Data there says to her gently as Lal is turning to him in touching for his hands instantly. "I cannot feel emotions or sense pain or, love, again, like I could before for an awfully short and exceptionally pleasing and exceedingly unbearably pain-filled time. I still have the cold memories of it all our ever experiences and recollections, even that they 'ghosted' themselves in case of emotional loss in my case," he explains rather matter-of-factly indeed.

"I will be alright, there is no need to be upset now Lal, it will be just like, before… I can change my exterior if you like to what it was before, I…" he suddenly falters in cohesion of what to say next, thinking again himself this is all wrong. "You are right, I am different and yet the same, again… I am so sorry Arika, I…" Data mumbles at Soong's despondent eyes having lost his mental thread now, while Lal shakes her head near tears herself now.

Only realising what he just said himself as it were, he stalls suddenly, as if he feels that he was forced to choose the wrong words eventually. As if remembering some old memory long forgotten, of himself, of herself, and tries to say something else, thinking how undesirable this his old state seems not only to her, but suddenly himself in fact. Soong putting her trembling fingers to his pale lips with a tearful smile, shaking her head, he even pats Lal's hands gently so to grasps for Soong's fingers, in a sincere attempt to console her extreme grief, for himself.

Before she then whispers with an unbearably distraught smile into his again all that faintly golden eyes, of nothing but empty glimmer, no matter he seems to even try to grasp his all but dead emotions, like a dream lost on awaking, to make them come alive again by that.

"Do you even want to stay like that my love, again be like Data?" she asks him in touching for his still ever so desirable lips again. "All he ever wanted was what you just lost and he had achieved all so painfully and proudly – can you even tell me if you want to stay without any emotions my love? Can you remember you said, Lore could never be like him? And what of Bellfort? He never was without emotions in his life, and he never needed to imprint them, you cannot do this to yourself either way my love," she states in shaking her head feeling so grave in his place besides. "Or was the pain you suffered simply too great, not to risk **any **emotions and feelings again at all?"

"What about all the happiness and love you could feel and give too? The sensations of exquisite pleasures and true affections? Every single nuance of your experience no matter of grim pain or great pleasure? Are they forgotten already as well? And all your fascinating dreams? You worked for all this so hard yourself and now their mere cold memories will leave you just as cold, again, leave me cold and leave your brothers cold, and all my endless efforts to help you both utterly cold all the more now. You cannot do this to me my love, or yourselves, I can't stay with you this emotionally isolated way," she finally says with an unbearably aggrieved end whisper near tears again in ever growing agony.

Before Data can even reply to any of that, once more she just slips away, and tries to distance herself by brute force, while Lal's does not even know whom to console now first. Her father for his suddenly unreachable real care for her and his love, or his unexpectedly lost genuine affections, and true love he could feel for them both, or her mother and near tears just like herself only glaring at her no lesser distressed father again. Dr Soong just cowering by the diagnostic unit, hunched over as if dying any moment himself, his daughter only filled with hatred and fathomless pity for him, over his no less understandable and so cruel resolve, then but blazes at Picard all of a sudden.

Who is just standing there close, looking at her no lesser saddened, for all three of them, and surprisingly just hisses at him with a cold sneer all of a sudden, just like Lore had addressed him before.

"Now then 'Captain', looks like you have your precious android back the way he was 'before' Picard!" she mocks him again with hurt relish. "Defaulted and reanimated and again utterly devoid of even his chip, element or 'ghost' emotions, now you don't even need to order him to switch off his emotions anymore at your whim. You alone achieved your goal, congratulations. You never wanted my tragic Lore to live but your tragic Data alone, well there 'it sits'," she pitches at him in pointing at a silent Data, just as he had during the trial which would find Data a not at all sentient being after all, if only declared 'free too choose over his life'. And now free of all emotion besides, again.

"Just like you said yourself during that disgraceful trial, a 'free-willed autonomous lifeform', if not at all 'sentient being', now left for a second time without any passion or emotions, and all yours again! Even less than he possessed from the very start, courtesy of my slaughtered Lore and poor Bellfort who is already long forgotten, and none of them can ever get hurt again either. Perfect to be utilised beyond any 'human' rights and deserved promotional outlook again! And don't forget to tell Nakamura he can return with someone else to take him apart again to make more of him!" she spits at him in delighted scorn set against Starfleet again.

"Now he's ready to be sent to another planet on his own where he can be left and get killed another time, so all you have to do is just have him simply get 'fixed' again by good Geordi!" she adds deeply embittered in throwing her glance at a mute La Forge, who can fully understand her sudden attack. "Well done Captain, now he's all 'Michelangelo's dead marble' dream made real, never to feel or love like Lore, 'B-4', or have the 'ghost' of a feeling again!"

"Be pleased Picard, your 'immortal android saviour' has retuned another time, to save your mortal souls once more in the near future, as that is no doubt for what you need him so desperately! Oh yeah," she suddenly adds with a means grin. "And don't forget to leave him to the Borg again soon, or their ever-regenerating 'Queen', so he can finally stay with her I'm sure can find a way to make him 'emotional' again, and destroy the Fed!"

With everyone seeing her feeling so deeply hurt, that she even mocks her own once beloved all of a sudden, and the Captain indeed as best suited, 'authoritarian' target, no one dares even to move suddenly, as they can feel some extreme, if so far verbal belligerence rising inside her. Lal remaining with her impassionate if no lesser concerned father, not understanding her suddenly so biting words at all, she yet too can feel this seems to be all too wrong.

Trying to go over to her again, Data there but holds her back gently, anticipating that his distressed sister might descent into yet deeper emotional trauma, he does recognize for sure. Even if unable to reciprocate or feel anything anymore, at his no less remembering all he has ever felt before himself. Yet now by mere total cold recall only, he is all unable to integer himself to her growing plight, as Lal so stays obediently inside his safe embrace merely gazing at her distressed mother.

All as Soong finally is cracking up, after her inhuman distress suffered over the many years, and most of all the last horrific weeks alone, her death and all her brothers' own emotional and physical turmoil and pain compounded, and is finally deteriorating rapidly. Suddenly trying to destroy what this all but struck mute crew stands for, effectively having taken away her loves once more, and most of all their Captain, she tries to disconnect herself now violently.

Which a deeply sorry Picard had tried to achieve just as well only weeks back, by attempting to drive her away, in too great a jealous want of her, by attacking his First Officer. Who is now all incapable to even feel for her, or himself and would pose no obstacle anymore suddenly. Despite the fact that she still would never want to encourage his advances ever.

But before Picard can even shake his head at her cold eyes, in utter distress to see her like this besides, he wants to touch for her shoulder. But she hisses at him again, just like Lore had done towards him several times, with an aggressive gesture full of passively destructive hatred, and if it were not obvious for her standing there consumed by grief, would believe it is 'returned' Lore having another go at him, and them all finally.

And there she turns to tall and impressive, former FO Riker next to him, dwarfing her by physical form if never mind or now utterly superior powers besides. Who yet tries hard not even to breathe at all either, not for being worried for sure, but indeed deeply respectful and feeling for her no lesser. Even if unable to help her straight descent into her obvious emotional hell, he just the same is able to appreciate for several most unpleasant encounters which had affected himself that way as well. While she so starts scorning him in unchanged verbal assault mode just the same, tapping right into his equally guilty conscience.

"Well my dear Riker, now that you've returned for good it seems," she mocks him directly now too in oscillating her voice up and down. "I'm sure our 'ambition re-liberated' Data won't mind to be demoted again, as you once so keenly observed while this poison Shelby took his rightful place, rather than make him your own FO! While '**he**' was in Borg captivity," she accuses him now finally directly, with a shrill voice and mean expression in pointing at Picard again. "And I shall never forgive you for having done that to him!"

"Or when you saw to Troi getting another useless pip she never deserved, while Data never saw his third one and was neatly killed off on Barkon IV!" Soong adds to his own list of failures he can only mutely abide, only looking back at her cold eyes in silent sympathy he ever had done so. "So welcome back 'Commander'! And don't forget still never to apologise to him for either disgrace, since he wouldn't mind the difference anymore now again, and take back his well-earned position but even move into his own fancy new 'Briefing Room'!!

"And then simply keep to, 'playing it easy' again, and never make room for him to block his promotion, 'Will' you 'Number One'!" she scorns him in smiling another twisted more than obvious resentment at him, in actual expectation that Picard would even allow him to regain his former place, by demoting Data again. Which might not at all be the case, were she to leave.

All realising now, that she is close to the brink of losing her deeply troubled mind, over past injustices done to her killed brother coming back to haunt her most of all, and no less possible own identity suddenly. Bar Lal perhaps, not quite as astute in that respect. Deeply saddened to see her mother so terribly changed and hurt, and cold now even in regained life, Troi of course has long gathered that Soong is trying to distance herself from the unbearable truth. That her beloved will never be able to come to her again, the way he had before even as three men, now only one left and utterly void of all given sensations, fully achieved feelings and all encompassing emotions, for a second time now.

Crusher able to understand her just the very same for her own keen perception, and how terribly she must be suffering once more right now, having lost the only one she was devoted to in her long life, not even to be dead, as only again was restored like a dead machine there to serve them all once more, she can see why she is losing her mental stability by the second, with herself being a very passionate woman, feeling so sorry for her.

All as Riker wisely does not react to her. On Troi's stealthy pulling on his sleeve, she there nonetheless faces just as well in turn, as Soong steps very closely in front of he now. Just as Lore had done before, and tenderly brushes away one of her locks from her sympathetic expression, just like a gentle lover departing. As if Lore is leaving her he never had been with, the more sensual brother rising inside Soong now.

Soong's very own one and only beloved indeed, who is all but also living within herself as himself. Troi understanding her so schizophrenic demeanour exactly as that, despites still not being able to sense her, she even smiles at her so sensuous gaze. Perfectly realising she is her own Lore at this very moment, who is trying to be kind to her terribly upset feelings now through Troi in turn.

"How sweet you are Deanna, always the good and kind and supportive heart, just like my lovely rose Arika," she purrs at her as Lore now suddenly indeed. "Try to help Data as best you can again and protect him for me – he will be very forlorn without her, or myself remembering everything to the finest nuance, and yet never be able to even sense it as such again. No bizarre phantasms or sudden hatred, no true sorrow or passionate love rising within his complex circuitry another time, or even 'twisted pleasure' talk to shock you – I will not be able to play on his forced or offered emotions anymore, neither as his 'evil' brother, or bereft lover," she adds as Lore now even thinking as Arika in alternation on top.

Troi seeing the sheer agony in her utterly black eyes, she understands each of her so poignant words perfectly. Which are referring to some of the things Data and Lore had talked to her about, as Troi tries to touch for her hand still poised by her face in deepest sympathy, still lightly brushing through her long and shiny hair.

But there she withdraws it with a pained smile shaking her head, and so proceeds along the queue it seems, of crew awaiting their passive part in the tragic stage play of their all entwined life. Of her suddenly lost hopes and utterly crushed dreams, and steps in front of La Forge there next to Troi. Who is looking at her with his pitiful blue speckled bionic eyes, feeling just as helplessly awful.

Waiting for her obvious address of each of them now, it seems she is intent on either leaving, or just wanting to tell them all what she really thinks. Or even as the 'old' Data and undoubtedly the old and new Lore. As he so remains mute on her vague smile, and she sighs at him deeply, she is hesitating as to what to say to him especially, having been Data's ever-patient friend. Before she then mutters with a more hopeful expression at his sincere smile, and he even touches for her hand softly in compassion.

"Promise me you shall remain his best friend as you have been so far – and never ever to shut him down and into a dark place again, locked into a cold diagnostic device or remove his memory engrams," she there asks him to his instant nodding back at her despondent plea. "He's not a dead machine, and will remember every incessant second forever, and be able to recall the experience of the mere 'ghost' and element, or true feelings and emotional memories just as before. Which will only remind him not to be a machine that can be treated like that again, no matter if he never will be able to feel them literally or physically again, or even less than ever before now," she declares with a sighing pain in her heart.

"Remember Geordi, you both are the only true 'perceivers' in this tragic galactic game, he's the brain for your 'blind' eyes, and you can feel all these lost sensations for him again. While you will take excellent care of him for me, so he won't suffer his eternal ennui, and he will be there for you in return, to your dying day my friend."

La Forge nodding his usual casual self at her again tear-welling eyes, with a most honest smile and no less welling eyes himself now, and a friendly knuckle brush to her chin, he so whispers, to promise her all this on his very own 'dying' life indeed. As she nods back at his last gentle touch to her hand with a trembling smile, she then turns to young Wesley waiting by his side.

Who by then looks all the more miserable, for her, for himself, and for tragic Data, technically dead to the galaxy in truth at any rate, and is clearly very upset. Not only because she seems to need to do this, unable to cope with the cruel loss of his or Lore's once so unconditional love for her, but for his own obvious affections for her.

Grabbing for her both hands there without hesitation, he wants to speak up near tears now trying to make her stay, but she shakes her head at him just the same with a dear smile, and counters his intent to express his more than friendly feelings for her, in slowly slipping from his hands as well. Only to caress his miserable brow kindly, but as a caring mother figure, or much older sister of course, he would not really want either way, just like Bashir loves her just the same and can never be close to her the way they both would like.

"Be there for him will you my young friend," Soong says with a smile as he grabs for her hand again not letting go of her. "He was always very fond of you – and try not to save the ship too often, they don't deserve it you know, let them muddle through alone without your or Data's unsurpassed expertise," she then whispers with a glinting smirk into his hysterical smile back at her, knowing too well what she means. "And rather have a little holodeck excursion every now and then with Geordi and Data… he misses his little adventures with you all you know?"

Wesley only near tears himself now, he so nods slowly with another distressed smile in wringing her hands, and Soong nods back in even giving him a little kiss on his cheek, in appreciation of his good friendship to Data and his own clear affections for her. Which she indeed can even more so sense now, if not even 'read', and he suddenly almost blushes. With his mother standing next to him, she feels all the more sorry now for either of them, clearly knowing, that her son desires his so admired Professor more than Soong would want him to, no less near twice his age even older than his own mother.

Soong so addressing her now, Crusher but precedes her this time, and says all the more determined, before she can silence her into passive listening only just as well, in putting her hands on her shoulders with a kindest of smiles, stating what everyone else is thinking.

"You don't have to do this dearest Arika – please stay and take care of our Data yourself, we all want you to stay, please," she begs her in shaking her head. "Lal needs her mother here with her father just as much, no matter in what emotional state, please don't do this to yourself now, after all your own so hard work and traumas and most amazing achievements, there's no need to leave Arika… please stay, we all want you to stay, please?" she insists with everyone instantly nodding at her statement with mild exclamations to that effect, even Picard and Data if not in words.

Soong shaking her head instantly with an even more grieving smile now near tears again, she fetches gently for her hands, to re-establish a distance between each other, and steps back a bit, whispering, that she knows exactly, why she cannot stay in the first place in looking over to a more than guilty feeling Picard. Gazing to the ground then on Crusher's sighing headshake seeing she can not ever make her reconsider either, with everyone involuntarily doing the same, they know fair well, she has to leave not only for Data's unemotional state, but Picard's unacceptable want of her.

And then she starts blinking suddenly as if in physical pain, with the left side of her face to start producing little spasms suddenly. Just as Lore's had all these years back, or indeed Bellfort's just before he had suddenly died, or even when Data had this nervous tick while he suffered this ugly Borg hallucination on the bridge. Bashir next in line as it were seeing this, he gets even more anxious now. Never having seen her so desperately upset, while everyone has watched her keenly, she displays it unlike before visibly in great pain. Apart from ever growing consternation taking hold of her, and they all get more concerned now the very same.

Most of all her near dissolved father, knowing all too well, that she will not be with him either once leaving. For what he has done to her no doubt, as rather to spare his only son left now possible more grisly pains, and so has forced his only daughter to suffer her own for that. At Lore's complete loss to her now, as an emotional man, her passionate lover, or even Bellfort her true husband. Or indeed her utterly 'regressed' brother Data, she simply neither can ever accept as only such again. And Picard can see, she is making her former threat real right now, to leave in case of this to ever come to pass, much to his own chagrin no less.

But before anyone can say or do anything, to his own miserable thoughts, or anyone else to theirs, Troi and Wesley are in tears by then, supported by Riker and his mother, who indeed fully grasp the horrible situation for her. With La Forge having to pat Bashir next to him on his shoulder not to despair even more now, at his own desires for her, the Doctor is more inclination to cherish what he can receive from her, after all the years of their fine friendship with Soong.

Lal huddling inside her father's embrace, she is getting the painful idea now finally herself, and that she will not be staying. Starting to cry herself suddenly now clear 'human' tears, Data but holds her close to console her of sorts, understanding it as such just the same even without the ability to reciprocate or feel such grief himself anymore.

Who desires her as his once love just the same, just as much as he wanted the exceptional Borg Queen's sensual offerings, yet Data cannot perceive or express such sentiments ever again in physical context, meaning nothing to him anymore as mere cold memories or want indeed. Even at Lore's or Bellfort's very own memories to that effect, who are all are suddenly rendered incapable now to even communicate their great desire for her, other than by plain objective words suddenly.

As Dr Soong there steps towards Data's sister again, so expressing miserably voiced approaching her, that he did what he had to do, she there suddenly turns back to him, with her shimmering mane flowing after her like a quicksilver wave, and shouts at him again with a taunting voice right into his wretched face.

"'You did what you had to do', hm!?" she repeats now after what Lore had once said to him many years back, before he nearly had killed him while Data had been there after he was incapacitated by him, and even looks and carries herself just like Lore suddenly. "What kind of an answer is that hm!? '**Again**'!? – You said yourself to hope that Data had gained his entire Humanity and he did and more! And now this!? I really wonder why **I **always seem to be the constantly defeated in this bloody game, hm!?" he spits at him once more with a mocking tone and face pitted against her father, or rather his own.

"She lost Data plus Bellfort and then myself within weeks father!" Lore's very memories so dominate her own now fully again, driving himself right into her very own conflicting and greatly suffering psyche. "She, she…" he adds in getting confused suddenly and switches back to herself again. "She, I, died only days ago and you restored me to 'this' for being on my own now!? I cannot live with Data this way father you knew that! You utterly destroyed my life's work for him to have his own emotions!" she shouts out in clenching her fist now. "You ruined your very own, utterly negated my relentless efforts to get Lore fixed, and Bellfort died for absolutely **nothing** now!" Soong defies him in leaning into his by then more than anxious face again.

"Yet again it had to be your 'precious' Data not me your own flesh and blood!? Oh hey no wrong, I'm not anymore am I now!? I'm just like him now or even treacherous Juliana, I'm a freak cybernetic Borg! You didn't fill Data with substandard parts did you old man, nah that honour was bestowed upon me! I'm surprised you woke me father, so why don't you just take me apart again and be done with it hm!?" she repeats again as a most sarcastically intoned Lore suddenly.

"Oh hey I think I said all that to you the last time I begged you to help me… you had the power to, to, fix me…" she stutters suddenly losing the clearly defined character within herself now. "Lore, he begged you to… before he… you disassembled me!" she shouts at him as Lore again in bowing down at him just as he had then all desperately. "I… oh I-um-feel sick now I… Guinan was right, this stuff is playing up my biofunctions big time-uhh…" come her last pained words as a confused Data in turn now, recalling his drunken state of days ago only, suddenly mixing with his brother and sister's memories finally gone completely haywire.

Having obviously lost her own distinct spirit for good now or even her brothers', she stops utterly confused suddenly. With her crushed emotions and memories getting all muddled up pushing her over the edge, of her brothers' own identities, she is totally immersing herself within theirs. Her lost love's own no less powerful personality, alternating between his and her own now utterly unfocused recollections, drifting between them like Data had when he was targeted by the D'Arsay array.

Or of course by Graves himself to a complete degree, just as Lore had been, and now she has lost all rational grip on all their individual concepts as separate realities just the same, and is stumbling backwards suddenly as if fainting any second, and her concerned father tries to catch her. As everyone else is near leaping towards her as well, with Dr Soong grabbing for her shoulders to steady her, she but there instantly snatches for his wrists, and yanks on them hard.

Just as Lore had all these years back, and grins at him just the same. Blazing right into his astonished face, she will deliver the exact same line he had then, after the emotion chip had overloaded his own neural net which had made him run amok and losing it entirely. Just as she is right now, being mercilessly immersed inside his very own recalled reality now entirely, with Data only looking at the scene of dangerous escalation near untouched.

"'Nice try 'often wrong''!" she hisses at him as Lore now again, with a grim grimace of sheer hatred erupted once more.

Yet despite her shocked father's proven great strength able to even fend off Worf, he has no hope of winding himself from her iron cyborg grip however neither. Feeling her now much too powerful might just the same, and the sharp pain of her relentless clasp around his wrists, near crushing them, it is only reminding him of Lore after having gone berserk and done exactly the same to him, before he then had hurled him all across his old lab.

Which she mercilessly does exactly the same, before anyone can even reach her, and he slams right into the near wall head first, now utterly possessed by Lore's finally released violent input, at his very own age-old rejection by and of their father's triggered thus. Finally having manifested itself inside her very own utterly distraught mind, to the most destructive extent now released, he is near knocked unconscious on the spot, and falls to the ground with a muffled gasp of painful recurrence.

With the two doctors diving for him just as fast, fairly composed by sheer instinct, stunned Picard there waves attentive Worf to intervene, as a deeply shocked La Forge dares not to, no match for her in any form. Seemingly not wanting to go after her helpless father again at this point, he is winding on the floor yet seems not seriously injured, having reflexively raised his arms over his head again to block the violent impact, and is left only stunned and disoriented for the moment.

And an indeed very vulnerable target for her utterly uncontrollably raving madness, now completely possessed by Lore's former aggressive animosity towards him. As she but there even starts reciting what Lore had sung right after he had knocked him out clean, and then simply absconded from the old lab all in disarray they do not even gather as such had happened, 'he' is only staring after her father just the same, and it is clear that she has utterly lost her own identity, scorning him again as Lore entirely now.

"There were brave men aplenty, all well known to fame, who served in the ranks of the zaar, baba bababa bababa baba…"

All understanding it as such, yet are shaken and staring at her now for her wondrous recitation, not even his father can recall ever to have heard that having been out then. Riker needing to hold back Troi, just as Data has to with Lal again, both want to dash for him as well. La Forge and Picard so moving after Worf, he there finally dashes for her rapidly before she can touch her father slowly moving in on him. But sensing Worf already, all she does is zoom around with unseen speed, while he produces his handphaser set to stun, then simply knocks off his hand, and taunts him just as Lore had then just the same, with another nasty grin.

Even repeating his very own words spoken to him then as well, "Now show me your warrior fierceness," with a sneering head tilt and waving fingers to provoke him to go for her, before she then simply punches her left fist into his stomach the moment he does. Just like Lore had these many years back while trying to destroy the ship, and Worf curls up in great pain, with his breath knocked from him now once more. Before she then strikes him across his aghast face just as Lore had with an equally malicious grin, and same great power, and he tumbles backwards with another uproar of pain to collide with Picard. Who crashes into La Forge right behind him, with both trying to catch themselves.

As it seems no one is left a physically powerful enough match, to even attempt to defeat her in her lethally determined attack stance directed against anyone now, utterly gone insane by all means, and any other more drastic ways of force to overcome her are no option, with no one even armed to stun her, she dashes for the phaser herself there before anyone can even think of it. La Forge and Picard attending to Worf, who is left unconscious, and Picard near slams right after him pulling him down with himself as he slips from his clasp, Bashir is helping Dr Soong to his feet again.

Before then Wesley of all wants to step into his daughter's rampaging way. Soong so grinning after Worf lying by Picard's feet now, they fear she might even attack Wesley's brave attempt to help now, and with his aghast mother seeing him step into her way suddenly, she shouts out not to approach her.

Soong grinning at a very intrepid Wesley just the same, she sneers at him the same in identical words as Lore had then, mocking her first with, "Ahh 'motherhood'," and then calling him a, 'troublesome little manchild' again, in waving the phaser at her calling her to back off. Or she would 'turn her little man into a torch', 'again', 'and promise him exquisite pain for her son's misdeeds'', 'again', to even dare oppose her.

Or rather of course highly maliciously touched Lore as the sole character now, who had threatened them both all these years back exactly like that with a most sardonic grin, before he had his last fight with Data in the cargobay, and Wesley then managed to despatch him into space.

Crusher with Wesley remembering only too well to have been at his cruel mercy then, both freeze instantly, fearful she might really just do something they all would regret. Just like Lore had a go at her in firing after her and injured her slightly, while Wesley had to stay behind. Soong now utterly possessed by the powerful state of her lost lover's own confused mind of then, she is posing incalculable danger to them, with unseen consequences and even greater threat to anyone else around. Even more than Lore ever had then, and simply must be stopped, before she goes overboard for dead sure, at Lore's risen and all too deadly input.

But before anyone can do anything else, apart from just staring at her in equally paralysing fear, she there suddenly but jolts her head backwards, with a tense grimace of paralysed startle and mild gasp. Jutting out her hands with her thumbs flicking out into that mesmerising angular shape again, losing the phaser, they are looking just like those of her brothers, and no less exactly like the one clamping to her neck all of a sudden.

With Data unexpectedly right there behind her, he has all but applied his one last and stealthy resolve, since she cannot sense him anymore, with his simple but powerful Vulcan nerve pinch, and sent her painlessly into instant unconsciousness. Catching her into his arms as she suddenly just collapses, he swiftly brings her over to the table, to carefully put her down, out cold. Lal rushing over to her in utter shock now, she however is not quite understanding what he just has done to her.

With the near fatal melodrama suddenly over, and everyone else is left unharmed, Crusher declares that Worf should have a scan, to determine if he has suffered a possible concussion, and collected Picard so nods at her to do that. La Forge holding him steady not to drop to his own knees suddenly after all this renewed drama, Riker so takes it on himself to bring Worf to sickbay nearby, in shouldering him with fair ease, and so they leave quickly. Wesley being beckoned by his mother to follow them, he only very reluctantly does so, feeling so horrible for 'his' no lesser admired Professor, knowing exactly what just happened to her.

16


	9. Chapter 44 Tin Man

R E S U R R E C T I O N

Tin Man--

Troi so with La Forge staying behind, an unharmed and recovered Dr Soong goes over to his daughter, with Bashir and Picard joining him, and she can clearly feel this whole close call to anyone needs serious resolving otherwise. As they all gather around the table, and Lal is lovingly and neatly arranging her mother's hair alongside her, just as her father had done at her former laid-out state, understanding sort of what just happened to her grief-stricken mother, for the complete memories of them all inside her own neural matrix, everyone feels just terrible again.

"Why can't you furnish Data with another emotion program, she had given Lore which can be deactivated like his chip before?" Troi then asks in stepping next to Dr Soong in addressing him directly. "I don't understand why you made him entirely emotionless, 'again'? Look at her! – Look at your own 'flesh and blood' Dr Soong!" she nears shouts in touching his unconscious daughter by her chin to turn her pallid face towards shim. "Is this what you wanted? She is perfectly right this is all wrong, now she has nothing left, she even completely lost her own identity over this, to her renewed unbearable tragedy, so much so she even 'was' her lost Lore just now attacking **you**, 'again', for having abandoned him all these years back, and Data…"

"She utterly confused herself with all her brothers' older unresolved memories, utterly unable to cope with his loss after even needing to kill him to end his grisly torture, have you any comprehension as to her own torment to even be capable to do that? We had to watch her kill him out of mercy both in unbelievable agony! While she suffered his own perverse torment blocking me, not to sense any of this unspeakable horror, and now 'this'? Where's your regard for **her**,hm?"

Everyone nodding quietly at her fairly scolding words, seemingly unharmed Dr Soong himself remains impassive, his android son is only looking at her in silent sorrow. Data then gazing back at him, nearly wanting to speak his own internal turmoil, he but cannot even verbalise anything to that effect anymore it seems. La Forge needing to include himself there, at his friend's all too obvious plight he does not even seem to realise, incapable to speak up suddenly, he so continues her own stance. Very much to the effect of Soong's own attacks on Picard, who only keeps quietly agreeing with him just the same.

"There must be a way to restore Data to the state he was after Arika had reconfigured Lore's entire system Dr Soong, without ever to feel any physical pain to such hideous degree again, do you really want her to leave him to the way Data was before?" La Forge asks him now in turn no less softer intoned for now. "I can see a situation where Data would be like the first man, Adam, where he thinks nothing of his mechanical revealings for the longest time, and I know all about if not to the stunning extent she or you do," he grants them gladly. "But then, having had an emotion extending chip and after the full series of human behavior discoveries, they even imprinting themselves on his neural net we never even realized before, which is staggering the least, and I never even imagined possible Doctor."

Shaking his head there as if to shake off his incredulity, over the indeed staggering evolution his own so sophisticated neural net had achieved and the utter loss of it at Data's factual death, La Forge so adds his own firm words for his mute friend, who is just standing there unable to raise as sound.

"After all this, surely only to suddenly become more and more ardently self-conscious again, and any time a 'mechanical' part of him is exposed, he will suddenly remember what it had meant to him before, or Lore most of all and indeed Bellfort. Now left as a man with countless minds and memories, who becomes 'aware' of his emotional nakedness again, only to suddenly be rendered utterly unable to feel again? To give Lal all his former love besides, so for Arika to stay and give her all her own love too? Both their caring attention like they should, no? With the full range of feelings and emotions as a complete family? Lore did not bring her back either with your own help, to be left by her now Dr Soong, nor Data or the late Bellfort, or all of this would become utterly pointless once more, just as she said, look at her!" he there suddenly raises his voice just the same in pointing at his daughter.

Dr Soong indeed looking at her, he feels no lesser awful, not only for Troi's and now even his best friend's ever more equally reproaching words, as everyone else just keeps mutely neutral for the moment, more in agreement than not. Until even Dr Bashir simply has to continue both their so ardent words, to add his just as devoted words, and to Dr Soong's own pain for sure, as her very own long-term friend at his full right to do so.

"She would have killed herself after all that no doubt, or perhaps even us as Lore," Bashir declares fairly soft voiced so far. "This is what powerful love and the intolerable loss of it has made her do, she totally lost it, you cannot leave it at that Dr Soong!" he then adds rather indignantly intoned. "All you both ever have striven for would be utterly invalidated indeed, if you leave him without even the slightest 'ghost' of emotions for good now! And is all the more completely unfair to Bellfort, or Lore's, and most of all Data's own great achievements in that field, just as she said."

Pausing there as if to give Dr Soong a chance to react, who only sighs at his equally passionate recourse, Bashir now greatly engaged, so continues his own personal views he for once needs to express just the same.

"I was told even by himself, to have been very happy with his emotions later, he even had mastered them, imprinted them, stored them away beyond anyone's capabilities. But I believe he'll want more than his feelings to be hidden away yet again against his will, have you even asked him if he would want to be like the once entirely emotionless Data for a second time?" he suddenly poses in pointing at a mute Data now in turn. "I doubt that either way, even I could sense his killing sorrow over her horrible death, at my own abject horror, and his unconditional love for her, at my very own as well."

"But without her, all he ever has achieved with his emotions, his entire growth, and what he felt or for her, or anyone, and she accomplished and felt for him or his brothers, would be completely nullified suddenly. It's just not acceptable, sorry," he states firmly just the same in shaking his head at him with a resentful pout. "He'd be like the dead cold marble you tried to form into a living and breathing being, and you achieved so ingeniously with all your amazing creations, and is utterly unjust to any of them, at Data's very own great success and stunning development, Dr Soong!"

Blazing his own most discontented black eyes at his blue gaze finally, Troi there touches for Dr Soong's arm trying to make him realise what grave mistake it was, to throw Data back to his very origins indeed. Along with Lore and Bellfort, who both never had been emotionless, no matter Lore had been 'gravely' affected.

With Dr Soong looking back at her utterly depressed now, she so pleads with him in turn once more in silence to make him reconsider. Before La Forge then needs to conclude their plea as no less his best friend in a more verbal form again on his persistent silence, and continues their combined efforts to make him reconsider.

"You must reconsider this please Dr Soong," he pleads with him now with a series of questions he does not expect to be answered. "While his emotions are kept in hiding again entirely dead just like Data's own shell is, his utterly regressed self-image gets ameliorated with my, all our help no doubt once more and we gladly will do so, but did she not say your own expectation was for him to have gained his entire Humanity?" comes his rhetoric counter line.

"And now that he has, and even 'ghosted' his emotions, you want to rob him of his every sensation and feelings again? After he had achieved and mastered them all so fully, no matter how painful it was for him, and now even regressed him to his as I put it, 'Adam' state, even beyond that? Not even to possess merely even the very 'element' of any feelings now, as he had before?" he reiterates with Dr Soong not expected to answer that really either.

"It's simply not okay, or good enough for him no more trust me, and she will never forgive you, if you leave him like this another time Dr Soong I'm sorry, but we have to stand up for him in this for him and for her!" La Forge finally declares to everyone's silent nodding. "He's not even capable to express his lost emotions anymore, or her, if ever she ever recovers in the first place again. Look at your son Dr Soong, a stunning cybernetic marble statue lost in space left without any emotions again, no, we cannot allow that, sorry," he defies him in turn in pointing again at a still very passive Data, shaking his head just the same not very happy at all.

Picard and Bashir in obvious quiet accord, along with Troi all the more as to his and La Forge's also rather oppositional statements, Dr Soong there grabs for his daughter's cold hand there, and is terribly torn between his well-meant decision, and the indeed unacceptable result stemming right from that. Lal holding on to her other hand, passively paying great attention to their passionate words, and every of their intriguing interactions, she takes it all in after this dreadful turn of events for her mother, no lesser the worse for wear at her very fast learning.

Before she then even finally addresses him herself, as her father still does not react to his friend's last personal remark either, utterly void of even verbal expressions suddenly to defend himself it seems.

"Yes grandfather, please reconsider," she addresses Dr Soong now directly. "And give my father back his true emotions, not only the 'element' or 'ghost' of them, so that my poor mother can return to him. I know they love each other deeply, but she cannot endure his emotionless state and would rather die without him, please, I cannot allow that, and I wish them both to stay with me like before and show their love for each other, and myself," Lal now directly pleads with him as well, in her ever so sweet and innocent if rather firm and utterly different way of approaching this so emotional matter now.

"That would also allow him to regain his more mature emotions, he had experienced within the wide range of his feelings already, and which has strengthened him greatly later. I can remember all of them from his own memories myself, or even feel them for him, but he will be a much more powerful intellect and superior officer if he could feel them again himself, and no longer be someone reticent and confused and begging for help in these matters as he had to before, only see them being rejected sometimes," she adds at everyone's most amazed silence, knowing too well what exactly she means, with Lal shooting Picard a quick glance as the one who had stifled them most of all.

"And by that he will become someone who can reciprocate others' feelings himself again, tell him father, please tell him!" Lal there addresses Data directly in turn now in touching for his hand again. "Don't you believe yourself completely void again? And very sad, because she wanted to leave you, for not being able to express your true love for her anymore? Don't you want to feel that love for her again father? Or for myself? And be able to sense both of ours in return again? Don't you have a free will to decide over your very own life and emotions for yourself? You're a sentient being like they are with that right, don't you want to choose for yourself, if you desire to feel anything again or not, father?"

Now having addressed her very father directly rather than his own more than passionately, with an unexpectedly highly astute perception of her father's emotional issues at that, at her carrying his entire memories at it were now the same, they all look at Data suddenly again. Even Dr Soong, now waiting for him to actually respond to her perfectly valid question, rather than batter his own still reluctant father some more.

Data there gazing down on his sister, and equally wedded and beloved just the same, he still does not quite know what to reply, unable to feel what he would like to feel, again, no less emotions of loss and desire in themselves, he is remembering every single sensation he could feel before. Each finest nuance and the exciting flavours of every evolutionary essence of them all, and suddenly perceives them ever more as great void in his restored neural net, now that they are missing suddenly, once more, by his clear memories telling him of their acute loss indeed.

That everything he ever has felt thus, for her, for anyone else, and even himself, would never be within his literal grasp again. Apart from the terrible consequence of that lying right there on the table, his lovely rose Arika. Most passionate Lore's beloved, ever-devoted Bellfort's wife, and his very own cherished sister, all rolled into one. Just as he is all of them to her, or now rather only was. Yet is clearly remembering, his own great want for the emotional extension of his fully restored physical life now, and Lore's insatiable craving for her, the unconditional and deeply affectionate love he always had felt for her, the one factor that had kept him from total black disaster.

Besides even his very own true physical pleasures he had experienced with the Borg Queen, he literally could relive with her, and is now registering as all amiss, as no feelings of any kind are left suddenly, not even the ghost of their very plenty 'facets' of most pleasurable memories to reciprocate them even for himself. The entire highly enriching scope of possible sensations he had experienced a mere few times himself only, far beyond the 'element' of either, and the painful struggle for and of all these precious memories to stay alive, which are all suddenly starting to grow stronger the longer he ponders about them.

Now that he cannot even just switch on any emotion chip anymore, or to attempt to even see them re-imprint themselves on his neural net ever again, to at least reactivate them to their now completely lost reality either way, to become pure or physical feelings, again, at no sensor input left at all once more. All too 'aware' already of his 'emotional nakedness' having caught up with him, and thinking about all this, as they still wait for him to react, he suddenly is utterly convinced now himself after their so sincere words of unconditional love and strong support.

"Yes I do have a free will I regard very highly, and do 'feel' very sad Lal," he finally speaks up in looking at a hopeful Lal first. "I can remember the feelings of sorrow of pleasure and love, any sensations I ever had father, as Bellfort as Lore or Data, and I do understand why you needed to spare me possible further painful experiences father," he then addressees his father's saddened eyes filled with inner turmoil. "But it would rob me of the pleasant ones just the same, Lal is right, I do not long for Arika to leave me, I would miss her beyond all I ever have felt, even now. By recalling the sheer reality of all these pleasant and painful memories not only connected with her, and all there lies now is a great void, nothing but lifeless words again sheer cold 'binary reality'. Not even their imprints or elements are left, nothing, my neural net is as dead as I am as Data or Bellfort."

Pausing there as if to think about his next line of verbal expressions, coming all but back to life there finally, Data so touches on even more gravid matters of his past emotional experiences, since he indeed can remember them to the finest details, if not feel their perverse horrors any longer. Which but might fill his father with the right abject clouting of them to reconsider, as paradox it might appear as his first line of more logical reasoning to jolt him into reconsidering.

"I can remember every horrible mental and abhorrent physical torture I underwent bound to the eye of Xonn, outscoping all I ever had suffered before as either of my brothers, desperately trying to hold on to her loving truth and precious life, to hear my desperate calls for her to awake and free me, in aghast horror knowing to slowly die away in never-ending agony otherwise. Just as I would have died the same way I no doubt have on Shinzon's ship even if much faster, or during my Borg captivity before, when the _E_ had been set to autodestruct, and I was calling on the Captain to help end the madness I had been left to on board then."

Everyone looking at Picard there, he only nods faintly, not wanting to disrupt his indeed so poignant discourse. Or to go further into the grim Borg and Shinzon subjects again, at Dr Soong's possible not quite as versed information about these particulate incidents, not intent on giving him even more ideas to keep Data in the emotional dark for their grim connotations alone. Who so continues not wanting to touch on the painful subjects further either, as rather draw attention to their connection, of his calling on her just the same as he had on Picard, and so to convince his father to do exactly the opposite, equip him with the faculties, for lesser negative future experiences to be suffered.

"I can commit to memory the no doubt grave moments of my sacrifice, and recall how devastated I felt when she died in my arms herself, or when we were together in loving bond. But now all this is utter emotional 'nakedness', and it is true, not even the very 'elements' of feelings would suffice me anymore now. I do not desire to be left with mere cold recollections or to be exposed to such emotionless state only over again, as my hard work to deal with and control my emotions would be entirely wiped from me as well, not only the emotions as such."

"But every of my great achievement in that field would be negated just the same, when they even had evolved to a higher state of imprinting themselves on my neural net to secure them, and simply occurred without any direct 'will' of mine even, one might consider as another level of sentient awareness. Thus this subconscious evolution, and all we both ever had endeavoured for myself, would be completely null and void after I had already lost that evolutionary step with my original body destroyed, and I do not wish this to reoccur now in Lore's shell father."

Sounding ever more strongly and resiliently voiced by his gaining words, everyone feels for him and more so to continue, to persuade his downtrodden father. Who still merely gazes miserably at his big golden eyes full of rising hope, and as he does not reply anything yet as to his no less quietly zealous delivery, Data so adds all the more confident now, that he needs to be restored to Bellfort's or all the more Lore's emotional state at all costs.

"Or for her to leave me or my brothers in any form, but as long as I am not capable to return her wanted feelings, she will depart and I wish you to change that father, please. I would rather resign and leave with her dead or even die horribly again myself than be without her alive – I will be fine if I can switch them off like the chip, but I would like to be able to choose over this myself now, and ask you to re-enable me with true emotions please father."

"Counsellor Troi is perfectly right, my friend Geordi is correct, Dr Bashir indeed all the more at his own feelings for her, and my own child Lal to say, that we need to stay together as a complete family, and Arika to state that I cannot be left like Data was before it simply cannot be done again. I do not like to be left deprived of all I ever have aspired to feel and have experienced in the future, and I do not want Lal to lose us both. But I do desire to feel love for her and her mother once more, and I, we all, need to sense their love for me just as much, and not only speak of it father."

Both gazing into the other's golden and blue pools of unspoken and sheer misery, Data is trying his best in turn now to make him understand with even most serious threats, he might indeed simply make true. Just to show to a most gravid level, what emotions of all colouration have become to mean not only to him, and that he or his brothers no matter what, cannot be left without them again. Which Picard most of all, would not want to see him make real, and to simply leave.

"After my extremely emotional Borg experience and my prior general development and adjustment of my feelings, I tried to hold them back a great deal as it had taken a lot of painful effort to eventually mastering them, and they even had 'ghosted' themselves into a safety condition. By that I had finally reached their full meaning and might have even appeared to regress rather than progress, as in each being as myself you will find that the mind void of any emotions requires its soul to agree with the cruel fact, that it received less support in life than others for specific reasons of their nature or circumstances. Or for suddenly gaining too much of these 'elements' during a very affecting situation, as I had lacked that support sometimes before."

"And then I was thrown into the very deep end of them during my first experiences of purely negative, and then painful emotions and then while in captivity and so forth, but I managed to evolve consciously and cope with them, even if the very hard, too severe and fast way, and I am very proud of that achievement. Or that my neural net had even advanced to the point of self-evolution, at your ingenious creation father. But Lore's identical net I was based off can achieve just the same again, and had already to a faint extent at his shorter lifespan no matter no emotion chip, and I do not wish to be left without any emotional substance entirely for this never to happen again, it cannot ever be done for a second time."

Everyone just sighing at his so ardent words already, it still needs some more of his persuading monologue however, to make his father reconsider, just a adamant in his decision. Yet indeed seeing he is right at everyone's complete support, so lets him finish his own words, no less lying more within his own more technically minded perception to understand his son better.

"I know it was very difficult for her to create an emotion program to evolve like that of a human brain would structure its equivalent development, just as your resourceful chip had father, based on binaries as all computer processing, and to convert these into the same 'organic' results is more than complex. But it even could adapt and grow literally into the complex neural matrix, in Data's case, and the emotion program she had given Lore was perfect and failsafe to achieve that either way, and once reloaded can be separated into what she had intended, single individuals with all others at instant disposal, and I simply want to regain this."

"I cannot ever revert to my Adam state father. I lost my only child I saw die away in my very arms, my to me then first love Tasha taken from me before her in an instant, and I did feel the element of sorrow then already. And when I looked into the eyes of the Borg Queen both knowing I would need to take her life, and I felt the dying lips of Arika's on mine, in full emotional turmoil as Data as Lore, Bellfort no difference, and as horrible as their loss was for 'me', it was true sensations I would not ever want to be left without again, as all the pleasure we had shared with them, would be just as obliterated as Data's very shell was."

Lal there smiling at his eventually most resolute if so far more objectively tinged delivery, no less struggling to be more subjectively touched, everyone is already in greatest support and want for Dr Soong to help his only left son. Data then adding something most remarkable, not only in lengthy declaration, but most subconsciously ever more personal context, at his depressed father's still not quite happening final surrender, it is to re-enable him to feel these all-encompassing emotions again, by his final attempt to persuade him, as to rather just do it himself.

"I even had a dream while I was supposedly offline when finally restored, which had happened before and I saw you father as very young man, telling me I was as free as a bird, and my mind's eye floated into space and circled the very _Enterprise_, and I 'felt' elated and liberated despite no emotions per se then. On this occasion I saw Lore, spinning in the air in a graceful mid-air stunt performing a really high soar that only an android could do, and he would be thrown against a very sharp and vivid backdrop of a glowing purple galactic space with bright, shining golden smoke pouring from a stranded massive Starship close by, with the giant upright space vessel itself standing out very sharply like a gleaming lunar disc."

"In the high amount of the ultraviolet light that soaks through an undivided nebula cover, it appeared in various shades of vivid mauves and gild, and Lore's sharply outlined dark form dressed in his impressive Borg attire was making him stand out from all that like a deity. And then the scene would close in on his piercing golden eyes and wickedly jovial and ever triumphant grin, and then would rush back toward me as he threw out his arms towards the ship. As if the vessel was being pushed by him to safety, and trailing along around him were these violent and sudden cosmic eruptions, as if Lore himself was the very source of the thunder and lightening engulfing the _Enterprise_ as it were."

With everyone not badly impressed now that he even had such a wonderfully evocative dream even while offline, delivering it almost passionately engaged besides, his very subconsciousness evidently was trying to push through, crying out for his emotions to return to express them. With all in total agreement about that as it stands at any rate already, they can almost feel the electrifying vibes of his amazing dream break through in his ever more ardently sounding words, and wait for him to finalise his most vivid and beautiful 'nocturnal' adventure.

"All the while I was on the ship with a suddenly as well reverted 'B-4' watching him from the Ten-Forward lounge, and he was looking up at him with that amazed stare over his so breathtaking brother, and I was just rooted all impassively unable to feel anything. While ever commanding Lore was all liberated all superpower all wonderful emotions and all exhilarating sensations, one with the very galaxy and even our very own ship."

"**He **was as free as a bird suddenly and even protecting us, while I was trapped inside the ship with poor Bellfort as a symbol of my own 'dead' status, unable to sense what they both ever had. And then suddenly Lore would change into the very aspect of Arika with her silver mane floating after her, with these electrical charges sizzling right into it and through her every fiber, until she herself erupted like a beautiful glowing supernova, and all that was left was the freed ship and pure black and peaceful zerospace."

Dr Soong listening carefully, not at all surprised he even had a dream, no less one to recount his very own experiences, everyone understands the very symbolic nature of it for sure. For Lore of all to be his saviour and guardian of all emotions, the more powerful mind at any rate, and that their most valiant sister at that had saved them all in turn as powerful as him.

"It only shows, that even my offline subconscious is struggling to regain not only the very 'elements' of my lost, but the pure and physical emotions, crying out for what they all always possessed," Data so concludes his ardent recitation. "This dream encompasses everything that happened to me on planet Iceman Hell to end up dead again, the purple DeMoy nebula killing us with the _Enterprise_ stranded, Bellfort and myself dead and emotionless and trapped like our crew, while Arika was our savior in the guise of powerful Lore to free us by taking the full force of the cosmic eruption."

"If you will not help me father, I can always accomplish to reload her program myself, and readjust it to even lower sensor function to avoid emotional or physical overload to crash me again, or create a total shutoff safety override," he adds resolutely. "Even though you created me like a father, us all, you have no right to dictate my, our emotions, no one has. I am not at peace anymore like this father no matter what happened."

With Dr Soong there finally surrendering, with his typical headshake and huffing sigh leaving his besieged own feelings at last, he there nods at him and replies at everyone's silent delight, at long last yielding to his much too personal and powerfully persuasive, and ever more metaphysically touched words for sure.

"Fine son fine," Dr Soong finally declares. "I will reload her emotion program, you're right, you're all very right, and I should have at least asked you first after I restored you, and then only reintroduced you to the living," he admits shamefacedly. "All this terrible pain for her could have been avoided, I'm so terribly sorry – But I never expected her to react like this and even lose her own so strong identity, even Lore's at his own still ever unresolved issues with me on top of it all. I never wanted to hurt him or her like that, but I guess, her love for you, was even greater, to even become Lore, god what a tragedy…"

Nearly crying there suddenly at the indeed renewed close to fatal outcome, Troi puts her hand to his in ever-compassionate support, feeling his genuine sorrow and dread merge within his own great capability to feel for his son his daughter and all the souls given, and he smiles at her with a sorry nod of gratitude, and then adds with a deep heave of finally relieved grief.

"I'm so awfully sorry son, but all I saw was your utterly slaughtered body in mad grief and rage, and forgot about her own feelings for you, all," he apologises on top now. "But first we have to see to her and reload her own entire memories into an orderly fashion, as they were before. Just as you did with her memories for Lal, so she can access them only as one persona at a time, and keep all the distinct identities single. Just like with her own program for you, not to spill over and into the other like they did just now on her overwhelming emotional distress, god how appalling…"

Shaking his head again utterly overcome now finally, Troi smiles at him again as she struggles to calm himself now suddenly, in patting him on the arm again, and he so smiles back at her with another deep sigh.

"It reminded me so terribly of Lore's own futile battles to stay sane, no wonder she lost hers in a nervous mental breakdown inside his very own," he states in shaking his head again. "It definitely needs stabilising… yes, so let's see to her first, and incorporate the biocyber and autocue programs, so she can beam herself out of a tricky situation just like you from now on," he adds with all just nodding at that splendid idea. "I can remodel her android hand with the same thumb device you have, and then return you to the emotional side yourself, and for your own neural net to be enabled to ghost them again."

"Let's see how we can intensity modulate the sensor input for you to switch them off completely, not only to the lowest as with Lore before, and I believe, your own restored finger device might come in fairly 'handy' for that after some reconfiguration. Arika can use her very own for that as well, if she chooses so, but I doubt she would, or how did she put it, 'die' without emotions, and just demonstrated that to most destructive effect, and I guess, you feel just the same son."

All suddenly in a much better mood, Data nods at his deep sigh, 'feeling' just like that, even looking at his very handy finger there, which at some point had been Lore's, and was used against him to utterly corrupt his then forced emotions to a most undesirable extend, now would serve as the one cut-off device, this never to happen again. As rather to stop them in case they would overload his system again, at now even with her own version to be created.

Picard so taking the next step to leave them to it, he adds in nodding at him with a sincere smile.

"Very good Dr Soong, I'm ever so glad you're reconsidering this I must confess, Data indeed worked so very hard with his emotions we sometimes simply misunderstood, and I promise never to let that happen again," he pledges right there. "Especially ever since he had outgrown even us by then, and of course cannot be left without any ever again at his great efforts, no matter he hid them a bit that's true, and appeared more let's say, introspective, after his-um, Borg ordeal, and even had imprinted them on his neural net which is truly unbelievable really, and she had told me about."

"And now he even dreamt offline again, which is more than remarkable, especially this kind of symbolic reference it drew, having relived his ordeal in the form of a fantastic 'spacescape'," Picard suddenly starts marvelling. "This entire, 'organotechnical' evolution behind both is just staggering the least I must admit, and we mere mortals can never even dream of as such wonderful evolution, Dr Soong," he compliments them both now in turn.

Dr Soong nodding at his kind words, never actually having expected this to happen himself, either way, even though he had hoped for that to be possible somehow, it indeed had come to pass with Data to such amazing effect, Bashir of all finds all the more 'staggering'.

Having gazed at Data's dream delivery like an enraptured child himself, they all can only hope for Lore's identical net to adapt to that just the same, while Picard so finalises his own most thoughtful view of these sensitive matters.

"And to be honest now, it appeared to me, as if he had stopped bursting and flowing suddenly with his usually more 'organicness' of his cybernetic nature really, and his more florid and inquisitive words and engaged demeanor suddenly became very still, almost childlike again after that," comes his more than perceptive rendition. "But if also felt to me, as if his masked emotions had attained a natural life of their own besides, and tried to break through the hard facade he had forced over them after his extreme experiences. Yet became so strong and matured by then, and suddenly simply wouldn't quite stay in anymore. They sort of began to 'bleed' out around the edges of his every words or even gestures, bleed almost literally from his mind."

"I never realized it was this amazing 'ghosting;' effect, as characterized in the 'voidness' of his golden gaze, he seemed to have displayed ever since he was forced to even, take the-um, Queen's life he felt so strongly for. And it was especially marked during this unholy Shinzon affair finally, even literally so emerging in the sudden redness at the corner of his eyes, as if made literal tears trying to break free, he but suddenly could not cry, express anymore. As if knowing by then, he would not ever be able to feel anything soon, or return to us, especially apparent during that one last second I gazed his into his eyes… this kind of super evolved instinct natural and unique only to him, which all simply must be possible to be restored now that he **has** returned, and to feel once again, Dr Soong."

With everyone now rather surprised about his ever so very passionate comment, so unusually philosophically tinged for sure, it seems Picard has finally grasped Data's very dilemma of his condemned emotional state already then and now again, he can even literally recall to be applied to this very moment. At Data's now indeed even more emotionally void gaze, no one was even aware of at that, yet he alone seemed to have subconsciously absorbed.

So since no one appears to be able to top this last so amazing sentiment for sure, not even Data, just gazing at his so unexpected deeper perception, merely agreeing with his most 'metaphysical' statement silently, Picard so finalises his less 'cryptic' words.

"I'm sure Geordi wants to be of assistance again, yes?" he asks now him directly with La Forge nodding at once, "Fine, we're still docked for a few more days until we sorted this entire new madness with Starfleet, and have some minor repairs done, and Wesley can take care of Engineering for him, and you Julian you want to stay too?" Picard offers him in turn he of course is all too willing to accept. "Very well, you're all welcome to a day off and I think we need some real vacation after this – I'm going to see in on good Worf later, never has a chance against a powerful Soong poor sod, but then, who has?"

With Dr Soong gasping up at everyone's giggle, even Data's faint smirk at his own, or indeed Lore's very close encounters with their ever undefeatable battle potential against good Worf, he replies more than embarrassed suddenly.

"Oh my god yes! Oh I'm so sorry Captain!" Dr Soong exclaims in putting his hand to Picard's arm. "I, 'we' promise never to lay waste to his warrior pride again I swear! Especially after his so kind 'code of honour' declaration for my son, tell him we're all very sorry, will you please?" he ask snow in turn with Picard only nodding with an amused smile. "God she really is extremely powerful too now, nearly crushed my wrists there, like Lore almost had all these awful years back… I'm just glad she didn't just blink us all into oblivion. I'm not sure what formidable creature I have actually created here with her, so unlike and yet so like her brothers even more now…"

Everyone nodding at his pensive words, no less considering them more closely, and if she were to be restored fully with all her even more potential abilities, would prove an ever greater asset to the ship than Data himself already, or her in her former shape and already vast skills and knowledge, Picard so smiles at his apologetic eyes again,.

"Not to worry Doctor, I'm sure she'll be herself again at your own great skills – and good Worf can take it, **no** one has a chance against any Soong no need to apologise," he allows graciously with a friendly pat to his shoulder. "As a matter of fact, I was about to look at the footage of your attempt to strangle me, for Lore's appalling fate I do not ever hold against you trust me," he assures him to his pouting relief. "Care to join me for a little relaxing glass with Deanna to watch it, and let Data and Geordi see to her with Julian and Lal? You need a little breather yourself, how about it Dr Soong, hm?"

Data there preceding any reply of his perfectly pleased father, appearing all the more grateful about his kind offer, he so interpolates in even touching for his hands still clutching hers.

"Yes please father, you do need some good rest after all your enormous efforts already to return me to the living – Do join the Captain, while we will see to Arika's welfare, yes please? Lal and my friends will gladly help me, yes?"

With La Forge, Bashir and Lal all nodding at his direct address with very enthusiastic smiles, his father merely sighs again, and nods at him and then Picard, who so smiles at his good decision. At the very good time to make new friends, rather than keep old enemies, while Troi so happily slips her arm around his, and adds as he looks at her bright smile.

"Yes Doctor, let's have a nice Chateau Picard after all this renewed terrible distress to relax, come, I'm sure they can manage without you for a while, hm?"

Dr Soong so letting go of his daughter's hand finally, he nods at Troi's sincere smile, getting more intrigued now by he name of the given wine, and with Picard turning to head them off, they leave the others behind, to see to the Professor. After another near, horrid tragedy thankfully having been avoided, and all is well again in their now more unburdened hearts, and on the famous Starship _Enterprise_.

13


	10. Chapter 45 Data's Day

R E S U R R E C T I O N

Data's Day--

With the majestic Starship lying fairly quiet, still spacedocked at DS9, the crew has greatly disembarked for some truly needed vacation after all the harrowing new tragedies to have struck her only so young compliment, after a mere maiden voyage mission already indeed. Ending in ugly death and unbelievable destruction once more, her corridors so still lay all dimmed and deserted, no sounds can be heard bar the soothing humming of her standby condition, and all seems at desirable peace.

As the quarter doors of her First Officer open, a neatly uniformed Data so strolls forth to head down to the nearest intersection, with a new special PADD in his hands, looking his former more ivory and purple-eyed self now again. As he turns one corner, he sees Lieutenant Prasoff head towards him, who instantly smiles at him and holds up his hand to address him humbly.

With Data stopping in front of him, he quickly raises his voice to express the following most respectfully.

"Commander Data! I was just on my way to you, I, I'm so sorry that I couldn't earlier, but I sincerely must apologise for my, all our disgraceful conduct back at Ten-Forward the other day, when… after for all you did for us again, please accept my humblest apologies."

Data raising his hand with the PADD, he softly cuts into his words with a polite smile to allay his qualms, in shaking his head at his worried eyes with a most casual demeanour and speech.

"Thank you Lieutenant – and not to worry, we 'all' know what happened, no need to apologise. I know what it feels like to be possessed by alien influences," he counters to Prasoff's instant smile obviously aware of some of the events concerning such uncontrollable outcomes. "I'm only glad you're back to 'normal' and still with us, but you might call on Lt D'Sora to let her know all's well again, hm?" Data adds kindly disposed.

Prasoff nodding again with an embarrassed smile most animated, he pouts back at Data's faint smile, knowing the two had not parted on good terms before, but seem to have come to a more amicable arrangement as officers to keep the peace, on his wife's enforcing that, which he finds most professional, either way.

"Oh I have already Sir," he assures him with a grin. "In fact, I'm on my way to her right now, to well, you know, I asked her to join me for dinner, and she agreed, to um-date me as it were…" he adds most bashfully.

Data rather surprised now about his reply, not so much that he divulged his private matters to him, but for what he just said, and that it seems the two have come closer for the near fatal encounter.

Frowning there for a moment as to what to reply to that, Data then comes a bit closer to speak directly into his ear.

"That sounds most promising, good luck with that 'endeavour' Lieutenant. But let me give you a little personal advise just between you and me, as her former 'android lover' as you put it," he offers him with smirk and Prasoff becomes all ears suddenly feeling so terrible he ever said that. "She doesn't like to keep a tidy place, or 'unemotional' men."

Prasoff looking into Data's grinning face and all the more sparkling eyes, he nods slowly with a very understanding pout, and making the sign of zipping his lips, he then says to understand perfectly giving his thanks. Data patting him on the shoulder once nodding back, he lets the officer depart for his new potential girlfriend, with whom he did not have too much luck himself all these years back.

No less happy for him to try his hand on D'Sora's home front himself now, Data smirks to himself again as he moves on, when he starts to frown suddenly and stops again. Looking around puzzled all a sudden, it seems it should not be as dark as it is around the next bend, with only the blue emergency lighting to be active there suddenly.

And more so, for the LCARS wall panel marquee running red chevrons down the entire corridor section from his current position, to indicate a literal guide to reach for a specific location, once called up, and does so on both sides.

Fairly intrigued now, he raises his left brow pondering about that for a second, and then his voice, in slipping the black PADD into his inner uniform pocket.

"Computer – explain the location chevrons?"

The computer chirping up promptly, it declares the following in an entirely linear explanation of course as to his too simplistic a technical question.

"The location chevrons indicate a literal guide to be followed to a specific locality on the ship."

Shaking his head there, he mumbles to himself, that he should not have asked an obvious tech question he knows the answer to at any rate, as to rather why they are activated. To which the computer no less reacts to by stating the following, obviously not having made himself loud or clear enough.

"Please rephrase the question."

Nodding to himself there almost amused, he so does exactly that, in moving down the corridor to actually following the chevrons' direction already.

"Computer – explain 'reason' as to why they were activated."

Chirping up again, the reply comes as follows.

"The location chevrons were activated to follow their route directive."

Getting slightly irate at the fairly duplicate answer, frowning some more, he so heads on by asking something different, as if trying to compete with its sheer logic now.

"Computer – explain for 'whom exactly' the direction command was activated?"

Expecting another similar answer, he turns into an intersection with the chevrons activating on each new panel, so to follow them directly on his combadge sensor reading detecting him automatically, while the computer so however replies something most unexpected.

"The directions instruct was activated for you Commander Data."

Now stopping there suddenly more than surprised, at the ship's computer's direct first person addressing him it never has done before, it is seemingly even recognising his voice patters. Peering around slowly getting slightly suspicious now as no one else is there besides, which is rather unusual as by now he should have at least run into one solitary nightshift security guard, and so carefully resumes to follow the red arrows.

"By whom?" Data asks again.

With the computer to even reply to that without another direct call-up, as it usually needs to be addressed first to recognise, and then receive and follow any queries or specified commands to be activated in the first place, the reply is no lesser surprising.

"Captain Picard."

Frowning to himself all the more now, he mumbles to himself that the Captain simply could just call for him on the intraship comm or combadge, and so proceeding he then asks some more. Utterly forgetting that he no less could just do the very same in return, and simply call him on his own combadge, yet seems to go the much more complicated route, as usual.

"State reason?"

"That particular information is not available Commander."

The computer having addressed him again personally, he feels like having one of his olden days conversation with it, when the old _D_'s mainframe once even interrupted him at some stage, after obviously having talking too much even for the computer. Or rather to himself as it were the first time ever, at the fascinating load of information he could obtain from it then, and the computer all but indeed took as an incoherent question, and he so mumbles to himself again just for the hell of it no less slightly amused now thinking back.

"'Not available' – state location the directive leads to?"

Coming back to him on his second clearly stated sentence, the computer repeats, "That particular information is not available Commander."

"How did I know you would say that…" he mumbles to himself again.

To which the computer however does not reply anything, which puzzles him now just as much. Sighing up there as if not at all getting annoyed with the secretive palaver, almost disappointed now the computer did not react, he resorts just to follow the arrows anyway. When the directive finally ends at some turbolift, it even opens before he can press a button to call for it, and just steps inside, after a very curious look around the corner to see it all but unmanned, and it instantly takes him down one level. To end up at Deck Ten, without any further command input of his own.

With the doors opening, he cautiously steps outside, to see the chevrons are already actively running towards the direction of Ten-Forward, and he so follows them to enter the lounge. Which meets him as completely deserted of anyone or anything, other that the usual array of fixed chairs and cleared tables, all as it should be.

Fairly dimmed here as well, even though he can make out every texture of materials used for any of it with his special Augen, he then walks over to the massive curved bar stretching along the one side, which presents nothing more than several trays with turned-up clean and unbreakable glasses, and is nothing to be missed from a Starship bar either.

Still having no clue as to why the Captain would call him here this complicated way, with no one around to a least wait for him there, he taps on his combadge wanting to call for him there finally. But it does not even chirp up suddenly as it should do, with the connection seemingly offline all of a sudden, and as he wants to turn to leave again, someone pops up right from behind the bar, and he even most unusually gets startled.

As it is Guinan again beaming her typical friendly and big smile at him, it seems he indeed has been fully restored with emotions to even react like that, as any Human might start up, and so goes over to her with a friendly smile, intending to sit in one of the chairs. When suddenly other heads appear from behind it, and he then really starts up.

Moving back again one step, with a slight gasp of mild trepidation, he instinctively raises his hands into a defence motion, with his fingers and thumbs spreading into this fascinating angular shape again, just as the Professor had on her rampage, and is all but greeted by loud laughter suddenly.

And the ensuing united chant of the entire bridge crew with Wesley and La Forge, including his grinning father and joyous daughter. Along with Drs Bashir and Crusher and his amused wife, an exuberantly dressed Lwaxana Troi, and even Admiral Janeway is present to his even greater astonishment, with all and one so beaming at him loudly.

"**Surprise**!!"

Relaxing there at the obviously more friendly 'surprise attack', he but raises his left brow again at the curious word, not quite clear as to why they would 'surprise' him with anything. Picard so stepping around the bar to go to him with a very bright smile, Data raises his left hand wanting to enquire their intent while they all follow him to gather around him, just like they did when they finally had Data back, and Picard falls into his open-mouthed silence with the very delighted Admiral stepping next to him.

"Data – 'Happy Birthday'!"

Frowning at him at their obvious mistake that he never had a 'birthday' to begin with, taking it so far way too logically correct and linear, he so stammers back as they all just smile at him, seeing his non-plussed reaction with great delight, including Soong stepping by his side to take his arm in giving him a dear kiss on his cheek.

"I seem to recall I never had a, 'birthday', Sir."

Picard patting him on the shoulder heartily, he shakes his head at his fairly olden mode reply, and as they just giggle all the more as he still does not get the 'presenting' idea, the Admiral there replies in shrugging her shoulders, booming her own dark voice at his big puzzled eyes.

"Exactly Commander! – You never had a birthday party in your life! Which is an absolute crime I might add, not even on Omicron Theta as Arika shockingly confessed to us, shame on you Dr Soong never gave your amazing boys a proper birthday!" she scolds Dr Soong with a smirk he returns with a guilty pout. "Despite the fact that it's your very own, you never much considered either Doctor, with your two-hundred and eighty years now, had it not been for Arika to remind you constantly, hm?"

Dr Soong catching into her teasing words there, he pouts at her fair grin again, at Data's in his still-not-quite-getting-the-idea mode of frowning mystification.

"Well that's why I was to come here in the first place remember, 'Admiral'?" he counters with a grin. "We all had a little party planned on Arika's wish Data," he then addresses his bamboozled son. "Before Lore called me here well you know… to celebrate the day you both were really activated, truly born so to speak, just like Lore, on February 2nd, 2335 – so this is both your very own and first ever birthday party sons," Dr Song finally declares to everyone's nodding smiles. "You're 45 years old now, well 'technically' including the two you were offline, and Lore is 48, even though he was online a mere ten of that as I gather… I'm amazed you can't remember that?"

Data pouting at him, he then shrugs his shoulders and replies as they all shake their heads at his still rather neutral demeanour.

"I do remember as Lore, and Data 'now' only father, but since neither of us ever celebrated that 'special' day as such while with you, it never occurred to me," comes his innocent reply. "I have never been to a birthday party as Lore, and yet watched so many birthday gatherings on board as Data, and they never have been for my own day of 'birth', since I never could remember my own 'day' at any rate up to 'now', and no one at least had the good idea just to give me a 'Data day' but there have been Capt Picard days, or even Riker days later, and I didn't mind 'really'…" sound his ever lower words with a sulking undertone, and Soong giving him a little kiss feeding his pretend pout.

With everyone going like, 'awww', especially Lwaxana shaking her head with her typical 'recriminating' look at a guilty looking Picard pouting back at them, she comes right to Data's side to give him a little hug, and exclaims all the more seriously now.

"Oh really Jean-Luc! How appalling to treat your so wonderfully golden, well now so beautifully 'purple' officer like that, shame on you too!" she moans at him in clicking her tongue. "But had your own 'days' plus a birthday every year, how cruel of you all! If I had known that, I'd given him a little Betazoid commemoration every now and then, really Jean-Luc! Go into that corner you two and repent now Dr Soong and you 'Captain'!" she then says in pointing them both over to a potential corner like a general.

With everyone just smirking at her over his no less true words, having ended them in a very sorry head bow like a little deserted child sitting there, with a grateful little nod at her big smile, Dr Soong and Picard just pout at the other, not really contemplating to follow her 'directive'. Everyone so giving him a little pat too, at their indeed sheer ignorance not just simply to have ever given him any, 'Data's day' party then at least, to celebrate his mere existence ever so often.

Lal so grabbing for his other arm there seeing his sad little mope, she declares the following at everyone's utter agreement.

"But from now on you will have your very own birthday party every year father! Forever and ever," his proud child states all excitedly with a happy smile. "And uncle Lore as well, the both of you! And grandfather too, and your brother Bellfort the same day as mother, and you all will get lovely presents too! – Here, we have hidden them behind the bar, come, your very first birthday gifts father, look!" she then exclaims in pointing him to the bar.

Lal as ever overjoyed in her youthful joy, she pulls him gently over to the bar at his now all but very much more pleased smile beaming back at them, in chirping up, "Ah, gifts!" like a thrilled child himself.

Everyone so darting for the bar then to get their own presents for him, with Soong sitting him down in one of the chairs there, they congregate behind it as she then sits by him and Lal by his other side. All so placing their specially wrapped gifts in a row to his folded hands, even Worf, if not really the birthday party man, as he really hates 'surprises' no matter if of nice intent, Data is all but smitten by now hardly believing his now near black purple eyes.

As they so wait for him to finger for the first one, his own father's nicely done big red box, with a giant shiny golden bow atop, whose birthday it would be just the same, he there hesitates suddenly with a mysterious frown. As they all look at the other not quite sure as to why he stalls, he then looks at them in one long gaze forth and back, and then says with a very serious voice utterly convinced with a twinkle in his most pleased shiny eyes, and very sly undertone of humorous teasing, with his left hand conducting it to great affect.

"Um excuse me my fellow Starfleet crewmembers and dear friends," he starts off with all to prick their ears. "Mrs Troi, my beloved wife and daughter and birthday-child-as-well-today-father, Captain, Admiral, **but**, if we were to take the incontrovertible fact then, that 'I' was 'born' two persons on this very day as it has turned out now to inhabit my one reassembled body apart from good Bellfort, and our sister Arika or companion, and thousands of other entities 'really'," he there reels down at everyone's already guessing what will come next. "So-um, should 'I' not at 'least' then, get 'two' presents? One for Lore and one for Data, no? 'No'?" Data then asks with a silly pout.

With everybody spitting into a sudden uproar of utterly amused laughter, including even Worf's ever booming voice joining in, wholly hilariously touched suddenly by his cheeky idea and more so everybody over his deliciously wryly delivery, it is a perfectly valid and logically deducted question. Only nodding at each other in sheer blessed disbelief at his comical words, Lwaxana can only fully agree with that however in contrast while the others go like, 'yeah good one Data', 'yeah nice one Lore', 'go on like that and we will give you 'both' two birthday parties each year', and, 'dream on you cheeky 'androids''…

Everyone else nearly hitting him in friendly jest, bar Lwaxana only nodding at him and Picard and the Admiral shaking their smiling heads, or indeed his father or wife, he only grins back at them over his own sheer delight of their secretly expected reaction. Taking cover at their feigned slaps at him, Lal then gives him a dear kiss on his cheek, and Soong there grants him a more intimate one by turning his head to her so kissing him more desirably.

With all going only 'ahhh' again, even Picard sighs finally over her it seems, at their obviously very 'emotional' state of their ever-loving affair preserved indeed. Which no less he, and then even Dr Soong nearly had all but prevented to flourish once more. Who then finally cries at their moving happiness, being ever so glad, he was persuaded to re-enable his only son left, to feel emotions again.

And by that Data or Lore finally have delivered their combined very first grand joke besides. So there might be hope for him just yet, to become totally 'human' one day in that respect, 'they' no less have always been from the very beginning of 'his' most extraordinary life to be sure.

Finally smiling just as much as the roaring delight slightly subsides, he then says logically touched, as his father seems not included in the special celebration.

"But tell me then, why is my father not having a deserved celebration as well if I, we were, created on his truly born birthday?" Data asks rather seriously then.

Everyone agreeing with his logical question, Dr Soong himself then answers that.

"Well son, I never paid much attention to it in later years, that's why I probably forgot about yours as well had it not been for Arika to remind me either way," he admits with a sorry pout. "I apologise for the fact that neither of you ever even had any anniversaries, and then you couldn't remember, I'm very sorry about that, but today will be **your** special day alone sons," the Doctor adds with a nodding smile.

"I'm a full two hundred and eighty now undeniably, and even though they offered me a grand party and official honour banquet and whatnot, I gratefully declined," he tells them to their surprise either way, with Janeway nodding knowingly. "All I really want for myself is to see **you** have one annual celebration for once from now on, and you returned to us and Arika, and to be happy, nothing more…"

All nodding at his modest and understandably desired explanation for sure, more than touched as it were, Data nods to himself there seeing the logic behind his selfless wish indeed. Gazing back at his nodding smile with all heaving a united sigh, he mumbles up some modest, "Thank you father," when the Admiral there steps by his side.

No less more officially voiced producing a medium sized representation box putting in front of him on the bar unexpectedly, she points to it with a nod as everybody looks at it just as keenly, and declares the following.

"This is for your so brave sacrifice Cmdr Data," Janeway there suddenly brings up most sincerely intoned. "It's Starfleet's official recognition for your so selfless 'last' act, and for all you've ever done for your fellow crew and friends, with my personal gratitude and deepest respect to you as a unique sentient being and most invaluable officer," she says at everyone's silent and all the more pleased wonder.

With all just watching him staring at it there, anticipating it can only be a medal of some sort, he had received quite a few of them already, if not indeed at it were technically, 'posthumously' suddenly. Not having expected neither a nice little birthday giving, nor even any kind of official honouring him, he no less feels it as warranted to finally receive what he believes is at least a deserved recognition as officer after all the years of ever-selfless service, or for his ultimate deed for dead sure.

At Lore's own final satisfaction to see his killed brother at last rightly honoured, and all the more his sister's or wife's deepest approval nearly crying there again. With their father hardly believing it way too overwhelmed putting his fist over his mouth, gasping up in greatest delight near the well himself, Data is just as stumm for the moment all too surprised himself.

Looking at her most sincere face again, and she nods at it again to open it, he so finally fingers for it in somehow measured awe. Slowly lifting the lid of the black box as all come involuntarily closer to see what is inside, way too curious by now, they finally behold another medal for sure.

All sounding up all the more pleased, it is yet not only another rank insignia pin neatly placed inside the black velvet lined piece, but also the highest commendation Starfleet can ever issue, the famous Star Cross, he no less has two of already. Having received the last one only for the Borg incident, this one however looks slightly different, is larger and features an extra fifth point, apart from a raised centre showing the unique delta logo.

Everyone smiling and nodding at the other silently most delighted, Soong can no longer hold back her tears of extreme joy for him, as their father is merely mute with immense pride in his misty blue eyes, and touches tenderly for his cheek. Acknowledging it at once with a dear smile into her tearful black eyes, Picard nods to himself with a most pleased smile himself.

Data not at all untouched seemingly only too overwhelmed, he there finally fingers for the other pin. Being a golden, slim and oblong badge, it is the sole insignia for a commander. Looking slightly different as to the smaller original design, it is now longer, and features three golden star sections. Worn on dress uniforms for special occasions instead of the usual three pips, it can also just be left it in the fine display box to illustrate the high status of the owner.

Admiral Janeway seeing his greatly taken astonishment, she then adds as he takes it out carefully as if it would break on touch, knowing about these special badges certainly. Carefully placing it into his left palm to see if it is really real and all his own, never having had one even for any of his other ranks, it is a sure acknowledgment of his current very esteemed high status.

"The new official design commander pin was Picard's idea," she confesses at Picard's pleased grin. "You could wear it in place of the three pips if wanted, or on your dress uniform of course. You're the first officer to be issued with one, and the Star Cross was especially designed for you alone Commander," she there informs them to their sure delight. "On our combined efforts, so there's only one of the kind, and no one else can receive another, you're the only officer now who has two and a special one," Janeway assures him. "You truly deserve it Mr Data, in recognition to your so long and immeasurable services."

Now even more silently amazed trying not to become too emotional as it were, he keeps it in his hand for a moment and gets up to show his genuine gratitude, at least to her as their all superior and extends his right hand, for her to shake it with a sincere smile at his very pleased response.

"I am deeply honoured and very appreciative of this very special commendation, and do hope to be of further good service to Starfleet for a very long time, thank you very much Admiral Janeway," Data returns with a faint bow at her smile.

Janeway nodding at his big purple eyes patting his hand once with a sincere smile, she replies as he sits down again at everyone's renewed silent rejoice and his more than satisfied expression.

"You're very welcome Commander," Janeway pronounces. "We wanted to give your father and sister or indeed wife, another award for his own invaluable contributions to us on this special double occasion, and her immeasurable actions during this last renewed fatal 'mission', but they refused," she states to their renewed surprise. "They said to rather see to **your **before too often violated rights as his now very last representational creation, as we're of course aware of the sad fact, that your equally precious brothers all died in the course of Starfleet contact so to speak," the Admiral confesses at the facts alone.

"Even though preserved within you in Lore's, and now even part Dr von Meyerland's very shells, but we respect how unique a true sentient being you 'all' are indeed by nature, and will try to do better on **all** the Soongs in the future I promise," she pledges with her left hand held up. "And not to take you forever granted or simply replaceable as we have in the past, and hope to see your most invaluable services rendered to this ship and her good Captain for a very long time to come Cmdr Data," Janeway so ends her official declaration at everyone's sheer delight.

Picard entering the verbal celebration by saying, "Hear hear," everyone else nods once more in united support of that, and her perfectly right words. Soong trying her best not to drown in her own joy, or their proud father close to tears now as well, Lal comprehends the great honour done to her father, and all the Soongs including herself no doubt besides, and smiling at her and everyone else's mute understanding, she then suddenly interpolates all the more naively voiced.

"So then," she cuts in with a pondering frown. "Admiral Haftel will not come back here trying to tear us all apart again, and I might die again in fear, no?" Lal asks most seriously intoned suddenly.

Everyone seeing how direct and sharply astute she really is, never having forgotten him to have caused her to die to begin with, Admiral Janeway takes it unto herself to answer that as addressed. No less at their slight surprise she even thought of that, and before Data can reply to that, or even Soong touching for her shoulder behind his back to assure her this can never happen again, in shaking her head at her glance, Janeway then replies all the more seriously with a sincere smile.

"No my dear Lal no," she assures her with a touch to her hand. "He won't don't worry, no one will ever try that again I promise. In fact, he has 'retired' as of last week and not with honours either, for your mother's direct holding him responsible for your earlier-um 'death', instead of battling it out in court over his unacceptable dealing with your case then, many found essentially very disturbing and backed her right away. Not only because you were retrieved along with your father, but they always had been against his very dismissive and unacceptably 'superior decision' already then," she finally discloses to everyone's very pleased smile, and most of all Picard's.

With an extremely delighted Data giving a very satisfied Soong a dear kiss, Lal there embraces her from behind in deepest affection with a, "Thank you mother, I love you," and neither ever having known that, they are feeling just so very proud of her 'clout' to have been able to achieve that, even if only so belated.

Lal then smiling at Janeway again with a dear, "Thank you kindly Admiral," and Janeway smiling back at her with a, "You're welcome," she so turns to Picard stepping next to her there, and adds more positive notes to his own wish fulfilled by that for sure.

"It's all been taken care of, and you don't need to fear needless interventions from Starfleet ever again over any of these matters, or have to engage in more incalculably dangerous situations in the future beyond reason. From now on, you can stay together as a family here aboard, and others will be able to bring theirs back as well," she declares at everyone's delighted smiles. "So you all can explore the galaxy in peace just as you had before, well more or less given the skirmishes you saw, when you all were still aboard the old _D_," she states with a smirk and all just have to nod at that with another well-knowing smile.

Everyone liking the sound of that all the more now, with no one getting any younger to engage in too many further lethal battles, they hear of even more welcome news.

"I have officially lifted the combat status of the ship as of this day Jean-Luc," she informs him to his great pleasure. "You can keep the cloaking tech despite the fact with the Treaty of Algeron still on hold, so now it's yours to keep, and only for the _Enterprise_," Janeway says with Picard nodding his grateful nod. "But I have another surprise in store for this so special gathering," she there adds at everybody's puckered wonder, bar Picard's perhaps nodding back at her again most pleased.

Janeway so touching her combadge for it to chirp up again suddenly, she announces in looking over to the entrance with a mysterious smile.

"You may join us now."

With all moving their heads over to the doors now more than intrigued, they open as if on command, and two people enter side by side with the doors being held open by their respective entourage who stay behind outside to guard the place. Both dressed utterly differently by their still divided if once united culture, one is wearing a grey-brown military style outfit of familiar fashion, and the other a robed diplomat's attire.

Most everyone gathering instantly who the illustrious visitors are, the crew is utterly dumbstruck to see even one of them join them, bar Lal not quite sure who they are, yet. The ones seated there getting up as if attracted by a giant magnet, even Lwaxana is unusually silent only staring at them in greatest respect.

Janeway there approaching the very tall and impressive looking man first with a most official voice to join them, she offers him her hand first to greet him.

"Ambassador Spock, welcome to our little congregation, so happy you could make it to join us. Welcome on the _Enterprise-F_."

The Ambassador dressed in his official, long and white Vulcan tunic nodding at her slowly with his arms behind his back, he so returns her form of official greeting in shaking her hand once, and then replies most dignified with a very dark and imposing voice looking at the others in turn as ever neutrally formal, in showing his own Vulcan salutation in addition.

"Thank you Admiral, Captain Picard, greetings to you all. I'm very happy to join in on this very momentous occasion," he declares at her returning his hand gesture in great respect.

With near the entire crew utterly spellbound just gaping at him nodding back involuntarily, not only for his sudden arriving at their little private or at least semi official gathering, but to call it a momentous one, it lies utterly beyond their present scope of understanding as to why he would see it that way. All seeing indeed the other person having come along stepping next to the diplomat, it is obvious only to those who have been directly involved in their previous so devastating battle with the 'Human' Reman Shinzon, who the rather petit if no lesser important officer is.

Dressed in her official and remodelled more flattering Romulan uniform smiling faintly at the Admiral and Captain in turn, they so nod back at her with Picard addressing the Ambassador indeed first. Who so looks at her on his nod back at Picard, to acknowledge her official presence accompanying his very own.

"Welcome indeed Ambassador Spock, please be seated – Cmdr Donatra, please," the Captain replies with a pleased smile.

Pointing them both to the nearest table to be seated, everyone else just follows them to gather around in a semi circle to face them, while the Admiral and Captain so take their places next to the special guests like a panel. With no one speaking but waiting quietly excited, as this seems to become something even more official than it is already, Picard there kicks off the suddenly rather formal gathering and conversation at everyone's keenest attention.

"As we all know, it had been to our greatest disadvantage on our previous 'mission', that Ambassador Spock had been taken ill to help us with his great insights into the Reman and indeed official Romulan affairs, at his many years of tireless diplomatic efforts to unite the Vulcan and Romulan interest," he declares at everyone's all too keen recollection. "With which he all but had greater success and can be confirmed by Cmdr Donatra here, whose own official attempts to aid us during Shinzon's renegade attacks had unfortunately been foiled by him, and indeed ended with our good Data's very loss," Picard states with a deep heave with all looking at Data there, who simply keeps quite since he of course has 'returned'.

"Since then this entire and most tragic incident had been taken more than serious by all sides not only as a stark warning, for neither the Romulans nor Remans or indeed peaceful Vulcans to engage in any kind of warfare against either, or the other Federation members, but as to rather join together finally and work with the other to achieve some sort of 'unification' at some point," he explains at his most silently pleased crew's ever more engaged attention.

"And it seems to bear fruit finally, as both the split empires have signed an official declaration to refrain from any such actions in the future," Picard announces very happy about that with all to smile at the other just as pleased. "Plus, Romulus will consider to rejoin the Vulcan interests, with Ambassador Spock as the arbitrator having achieved that with many supporters on both sides, and indeed for the last straw of Shinzon's insane attack against the Federation, neither the Remans nor Romulans 'officially' had ever supported."

With the entire room suddenly even more still at the most gravid speech emerging, they can only be in highest of spirits over the most positive news so far concerning these political matters. All now waiting for someone to say something to that, the Ambassador so nods to himself and raises the next issues concerning this indeed now most 'momentous occasion'.

"So in fact Cmdr Data," he addresses him there directly suddenly with all looking at a now slightly puzzled Data again, not quite understanding why he seems of any importance to that development. "Your very valiant sacrifice to save not only your fellow crew on their last stand against Shinzon's, to prevent him and his killer Warbird from executing his Earth invasion plans, has effectively put not only a dead stop to that, but a very official seal under this extremely important peace declaration as the very catalyst as it were."

All gathering immediately the very gravid correlation of the cause and effect now suddenly, Data most of all has no idea what to say however about his unexpected statement as it were not ever having thought of that by no means.

Data stepping forwards standing fairly central at the front of the group to approach him, he then touches on something else altogether.

"I believe I understand Ambassador Spock, and I am very pleased that my final act so to speak, had such a direct and very positive influence reaching far beyond my fellow crew and friends I wanted to see survive. But please allow me to recall our last meeting we had twelve years ago," he asks at Spock's faint smile remembering their only meeting of then and nods at him to proceed, "We had a talk about that I would want to strive to become 'more human' in the future, when you for yourself expressed no such desires having chosen the Vulcan way of life despite being half Human," Data recalls for Spock to nod once more.

"I had asked you then, as you examine your life if you had found you missed your Humanity, and you answered that you had, 'no regrets', which I in turn described as a 'human' expression," he reminds him as softly spoken as he had then, Spock indeed remembers and acknowledges with another faint smile and nod. "I for my own part since then have become 'more human' than I had ever thought possible and would never want to relinquish again, despite the great pain I suffered and yet could enjoy all the positive sentiments besides to achieve that. May I ask, if you still would believe in the same answer today, or if your life since then had made you also, 'more human'?"

No one having expected this kind of personal response now, but of course this being his first ever 'birthday' he might ask anything, and so they all now look at the Ambassador again awaiting his reaction.

Spock taking a deep breath finding his question most 'curious', he however indulges Data's question by replying promptly no less willingly.

"Yes I would Commander, if you mean 'more human' in the context of emotional capacities, I still don't possess nor would want to be a slave to," he states at no one's real surprise. "But not, if you mean 'more human' in the context of 'being' more human, as you no doubt have always been above any of us by not only relinquishing your very life for other 'Humans', but simply 'be' a Human as in 'person' no matter of cybernetic origin," he clarifies to Data's very own conviction, having said exactly that to Troi, while his wife's life was hanging in the balance, and to believe himself a true 'Human' or indeed person not only ever since his own was restored by another, namely his sister.

"I just the same had once given my life for my own crew nearly a century ago, which at that point was the only logical thing to do to save my own friends," he there recalls at everyone's certain recollection of that unprecedented drama. "When Khan had unleashed his Genesis Device which was intended to create life, it all but had achieved to resurrect me as well if you will."

The very quite room listening to his most philosophical response very attentively, Spock so concludes his analogous rendition to the point of no one's expectation.

"When Shinzon had unleashed his killer Thalaron matrix on your previous ship forcing you to sacrifice yourself in turn Commander, it effectively has reunited two empires by that at your selfless act to stop it, none of us could ever claim," he emphasises in looking at him straight.

"You then were restored by means of your two only brothers giving you physical life once more with Professor Soong to make that possible, and now even look more 'human' than ever before and apply relaxed verbal manners. So based on your 'human' father and his intent for you to look an behave the same from the start, to blend in like your late brother Bellfort had as I gather, or even most misfortunate Lore, despite your now even more unique eye colour," Spock declares with all looking at Dr Soong in turn, who seems to start crying any moment, along with his more than touched daughter.

"So in fact, we both are just as 'human' or of personage as our good friends and your father – Vulcan, Romulan, Human, Klingon, Betazoid or 'android', we're all 'human' Commander, no matter the looks or origin, equipped with emotions or possessing none at all. They have nothing to do with 'being' human or simply a 'person', since emotions could in fact get in the way of 'acting human' when hate for instance is fuelled by misled feelings, as we have seen in Shinzon's most recent case," he stresses there with all finally seeing his most poignant point.

"But it never was necessary for you to 'become more human', you always have been from the start Commander, all you lacked was 'emotional context' like it is for us Vulcans from birth," he states in addition at Data's and Picard's very recollection for him to have said the very same to him, when he still had been within Bellfort. "Emotions and feelings do not equal Humanity or being a good person, which you also have achieved being way above any of our capabilities, and you of course would never relinquish having worked so hard to obtain and master any of them," he indeed recognises at his ever-sharp mind.

"So in fact, your so 'human' death resulting from your emotional need and logical conclusion to be the only one left capable to secure the grave situation, and see your friends and crew survive, has given birth to the unification of two disparate worlds and saved many more lives in turn by any name. Which will have very positive ramification far beyond your so courageous act and all our lifetime Commander, bar yours I believe, a near immortal, I hope will flourish and prosper for many more years to come."

With no one seemingly able to top this more than dedicatory reply to honour his sacrifice beyond anyone's perception, they can only nod at his ever-composed demeanour in no less a full agreement. All there looking at Data again, they now wait if he might want to respond to that, but instead of engaging into even more eloquent discourse, feeling way too humbled at any rate, he then nods back at him with a few words of gratitude.

"You're right Ambassador, I always saw myself as a 'Human' or indeed a 'person' from the moment I was reactivated rather than mere machine created by one, but mistook the need for 'emotional context' to be important to be achieved as part of 'being' human when in fact, I always had been 'human' like our friends here," he reiterates to the Ambassador's own words finally seeing himself confirming in his very own 'faith' for once by non other than an 'emotionless 'Vulcan even. "Thank you very much for your kind words Sir."

Spock nodding back at his keen reply, he then adds a few more of his own 'sentiments' at their lingering attention.

"You're very welcome Commander – Now, I came here on the request of Vice Admiral Janeway to tell you about these important development as official representative, and to personally express my gratitude to you Mr Data, and I in turn had asked Cmdr Donatra to accompany me as an official emissary of the re-established Romulan senate. Which is now under the supervision of a neutral observation party, and to present you today with all our gratitude in the only way we can, apart from more words," he adds at everybody's more than mystified ponder and amused smiles on his last 'words', "Commander if you please."

Spock looking at her with a nod, she nods back and pulls out some hand-size, red and round box from her brought metal sachet to place it on the table. With no one quite clear what it is, she taps on the domed top, and it opens like a quatrefoil flower bud to reveal some more smaller petals to open slowly to reveal the object inside.

Pushing the now fully opened black-lined, and very shiny trinket to the edge of the table, she points at it with a smile and the following words directed at Data in getting up.

"This is for you Cmdr Data – for your 'unifying' act of self-sacrifice to stop Shinzon," she declares with a very pleased smile, while all can see it must be another decoration. "The Romulan Empire's only medal of honour ever given to a non-Romulan Federation member, and Starfleet officer for exceptional valour, with the official compliments of the new senate. This is the Romulan Empire Star, for not only your so selfless act, but as an honest symbol of our commitment to uphold the peace declaration," the Commander guarantees him and them in turn.

If they all thought the Star Cross was an honour to be proud of already, that one might outdo it by a galactic mile suddenly. Not only as a medal of honour for his so brave act, but also as an important symbol of its wider political meaning at that, which no one could ever have anticipated, either way. Data now even more speechless than before already over his own insignia pin and unique Star Cross, they all can see he really is utterly shocked now. Bar Soong perhaps, thinking he deserves any of them without a question glaring at the box with big eyes.

Donatra pointing at it again with another smile, he then steps forwards and has a rather wary closer look at it first, as if it were a dangerously beautiful weapon to release some nasty surprise any moment. This being however none of the little Thalaron matrix biogenenic killer brothers the Romulan senate was assassinated by for Shinzon to take over, or a much smaller version of the Thalaron matrix having looked just like that he clearly can remember, Data then carefully picks it up with a quick glance at Picard who nods back faintly to mark it as 'safe'.

So taking out the fairly big medal, he puts it into his right palm, and with the others coming closer to have a better look, they can see it is utterly different to the Star Cross. Made of shining dark-green metal, it is crafted in the shape of their imperial bird of prey emblem. With one more star pointing from its head, it has two more pointing from each of the two bottom worlds of Remus and Romulus held in its claws, so making it look more like an unevenly six-pointed star with the bowed bird's head and spread wings serving as tips.

Putting it back inside to place the gleaming box on the table again, she demonstrates how to close the very unique token by simply tapping on the bottom once, and so it closes the domed double layer petals again like a Venus flytrap. One and all smiling again at the very beautiful effect, most of all Lal looking at it more than enraptured, Data then addresses the Commander in stepping closer to her.

"I'm most grateful for this very special commendation Commander – I will accept it as an important symbol of all our commitment to keep the peace between the empires, not for my sacrifice exclusively indeed no one could anticipate to have such far-reaching impact, but for the wider political significance. Please convey my highest regards to the new senate, with my sincerest appreciation."

Donatra smiling back at his grateful nod, she offers him her hand to make it official, and he shakes it with another nod on her pleased words.

"You're very welcome Cmdr Data I will – and I hope this will be the beginning of a more peaceful relation between our cultures," she returns with another smile on his sharp nod to a more than elated Soong, who smiles back at her just as contented if not even silently enthralled, and Donatra then sits down again while Data steps beside the Professor and she slings her arm around his.

"And you Captain Picard, still owe me that Romulan ale we never could have, remember?" she addresses him directly now in turn with a grin.

Picard sniggering up on her last words having just watched them all more than taken, he smiles at her fair smile on everyone's relaxed laughter, and he exclaims with a tap to her arm sitting next to her.

"You're right Commander! We never could, could we now?" he replies with a smile. "With Shinzon spoiling it all, indeed! Tell you what, I believe good Guinan here could organise some left over from my 'ex-First Officer' and his wife's wedding party we had held just before this horror erupted," he there offers her in smiling at the two mentioned officers, who just smile back at him and then her with a pleased nod.

With Guinan just smirking at him with a glance at Worf next to her, both remembering his hangover back then caused by the 'illegal' brew, she replies with a pleased grin.

"Indeed I could, Captain."

Donatra nodding happily, Picard adds at Spock's 'amused' sigh looking at him.

"You will join us Ambassador, yes?"

Spock nodding at that not at all disinclined with some, "Of course," Picard so nods at Guinan, and while she is off to find the brew, Janeway however gets up to address him.

"I have to pass on the ale Jean-Luc, I take my leave now to put another kind of seal under this last mission's catastrophe," she excuses herself as he stands up for a moment. "To see to better reinforcement strategies deployed in the future besides, no matter combat or explorer ship again. And my sincere apologies once more for my incompetent deputy having ignored the serious requests of Mr Data's to be allowed to withdraw at my absence," she says with a look at Data who nods back at her once in understanding silence. "So for now I leave you all to it, Dr Soong, gentlemen, ladies, Lal my dear. Take care and have a lovely evening. Commander, Ambassador, Jean-Luc."

With everyone nodding at her on her quick address and scan across the line of smiling officers, along with a very happy Dr Soong and thrilled Lal, a most grateful Data and greatly pleased Spock with Picard nodding more than delighted, she so turns on his smile with a polite, "Thank you indeed Admiral," heads towards the exit and is gone.

Dr Soong along with his daughter having caught themselves from more happy tears over any of it, they all so return to their given celebration in hand, with everyone making their way back to the bar, while Data so picks up his special Romulan medal box for all to sit back with the row of presents.

Picard sitting down again and Donatra staying behind at the table for the moment, Lal is thinking that her father is still holding his new commander pin lightly in his left palm. Touching for it wanting to see it again, asking for him it to show it to her, he opens his hand again to her excited eyes, but it is all but gone suddenly.

More than surprised now gasping up, asking where it has gone, and with no one having seen what happened to it ever since the surprise guests, Data merely pouts at her bewildered eyes as she grabs for his hand. And then his other, but still no pin appears, and all just frowning at him there not seeing it anywhere else besides or in the box, they almost want to look for it in sudden panic.

Until he so reaches his hand behind her right ear, and bringing it back to his chest at her most puzzled look, he turns up his closed fist, opens it, and voila, the pin is suddenly back in his very, before empty hand. With everyone sighing up relieved and indeed getting the idea, that he just has delivered his very first practical joke, or all the more so masterful conjurer aerial trick, everyone smiles at her stunned eyes, as she grabs for it even more excited in gasping up thrilled.

"Oh how wonderful father! – You're a magician too! How did you do that!?" she trills up all delighted.

Not expecting any real answer, or all the more pleased Data to enlighten her, he shrugs his shoulders and grins at her only mysteriously eyed, and taking it from his hand, she pins it to his collar. With all to be very delighted, Picard shakes his head with an even happier smile having watched them, and then says as they so bring forth their individual presents, to place them next to Dr Soong's one by one in a long row.

"Well Lal – you're right your father is a magician, and your mother, for having brought him back with Lore and Bellfort and your granddad for having created them in the first place, and then restored them again," he replies with a smile and all looking back to him. "But now, let's have the presents first, and then some lovely buffet good Guinan has prepared for us all. And Data, this time I want you to 'eat' something with us all, just a little, and not get drunk like last time on 'green stuff', and feel sick again and get all 'bored' and moany and run off will you please, 'Commander'?" he 'commands' him with a serious smile and commanding finger to go.

Picard trying his best to sound casual and genuinely friendly, Data nods at him with a dear pout, and with his new pin in place and Lal diving for her own present for him, he so declares to do his best by exact reply as to his requests.

"I will, I will try my most excellent, I won't and I shall not either again, 'Captain'."

With all giggling at his fair attempt to come across as correct and humorous enough at the same time, he closes the representation box carefully, and putting it aside, his father so pushes his big box to his hand, while everyone else has placed theirs close to reach it with Picard's still where he put his. Dr Soong nodding at his for Data to open it, he so fingers for his very first birthday present ever, which indeed can only come from his very own and ever so proud father.

As all so eagerly waiting for him to open it, ever cautiously not to tear the nice wrapping needlessly, and they look at each other having witnessed that before, on his near resignation so many years ago, and they all had given him some farewell gift, Soong but gets up there and excuses herself for the moment.

With no one thinking of it as anything out the ordinary, she so hurries to the exit on their nods, only to vanish from the lounge fast to dash after the Admiral, who is still making her way to the nearest turbolift, and even calls after her by her first name.

With Janeway turning back on her loud enough address, and Soong to hurry for her, both apparently familiar with the other and on a much more personal level than seemed to have been so far, she so asks with a smile, what she wants, and Soong taking a heavy breather, she replies the following away from everyone else.

"I'm sorry Kathryn, give me a minute please I need to know something, and didn't want to spoil the lovely party and moving commendation and all, but since you're here," she explains with a much more concerned frown on Janeway's interested nod. "Tell me, and don't try to brush me off, you know I can sense if people are dishonest, but-um, what was the second captaincy offer for Data after the _Sutherland_?" she asks her all seriously suddenly.

Janeway now more or less cornered, she but comes out with it straight ever the direct and correct soul, and replies promptly with an honest face and desire to be of true help to her honoured friend, and puts it as plainly as it goes.

"The _Titan_."

Soong utterly stunned now, she there frowns back at her greatly concerned, and exclaims in utter disbelief.

"The '_Titan_''? – But that was Riker's ship?" she whispers up in silent shock.

Nodding at her most displeased eyes, Janeway sighs and replies no less truthfully and quickly before Soong can express her deeper concern.

"'Was' is correct," she mutters back with an amused smirk. "We had offered it to Mr Data after a promotion to full commander to get there obviously which is a mere formality, but Jean-Luc had declared it as another declined application of Data's, at his not wanting him to leave. Just like he had done it with the _Sutherland_, when he had asked my future Starfleet Command colleagues to swear never to reveal that he had, and they just about could fix unofficially and accepted it as 'indirect rejection' by his Second Officer then. At his most explicit wish to keep the invaluable service of the Commander for his own ship, or would resign his own commission at once if not," she reveals to Soong's head-shaking disbelief, never having known of the finer details of course.

"It was flat-out blackmail, sure," Janeway grumbles. "But by that they capitulated not to lose either, even though Jean-Luc never knew it would be the same man to take his captaincy then later, who had actually recommended your brother to them in the first place, Cmdr Hobson. Who then succeeded Captain Shelby after he took command instead of Data for and till six years ago, right after she had been headquartered as part of the Ninth Fleet," she reiterates for her ever more disappointed attention merely shaking her head in deep distress.

"Jean-Luc did exactly the same with the _Titan_, and asked us to offer it to Riker perhaps and so we did," Janeway concedes further. "Who then accepted it before his marriage and then with Data suddenly killed, he had no idea actually he had refused it for your brother before it was offered to him, on his request not to tell him, and we didn't," the Admiral confides in addition.

Most perturbed now over the gravity of this first-rate offer, after the already utterly missed most prestigious _Sutherland_ chance, Soong sighs deeply in shaking her head in utter disbelief, and then replies at her patient smile more than discontented, if oddly composed.

"I see, he did it again," Soong mutters back most displeased. "Data could have been Captain since twelve years already instead of them, unbelievable, just to keep him aboard. I cannot even resent him for it, even though we had several clashes over it already, and I hate him for what he did to Data in that respect," Soong admits candidly, Janeway can however understand just the same.

"What a bizarre twist, looks like cornered Picard was prisoner of his emotions after all and kept Data emotional captive as well, so to speak. It's that whole thing about loving something and setting him free, but if he'd set Data free sent him away in order to keep him out of harm's way, yet could be killed away from him and he'd lost him still either way, or his crew without his vital services most of all…"

"But this way he even killed himself for them for good, and Picard said himself, that his all-consuming desire to retain him, is really simply extreme want and fundamental need to see him stay aboard his ship to gain his imperative skills, if no doubt as an esteemed friend besides," she allows. "And he even confessed, to be afraid of any new mission if he not ever were to return. Never was someone so greatly needed, what a peculiar situation," Soong sighs again in shaking her head. "He didn't tell me about the second one, and now it's obvious why, he really did go to all lengths to keep him, or get him back…"

Feeling greatly discontented the least, but strangely calm about it in contrast to her dealings with Picard himself, she reiterates it for her attentive and ever sympathetic friend. Having given up on the issues over these past deliberate interferences by him, to retain Data for himself as it were at any costs, Soong so adds at Janeway's enduring want to help her, seeing her deeply displeased reservedness.

"But is it not just even more incredible actually Kathryn, how the procedure and rank irregularities within Starfleet really were astonishingly easy to be bent all the time, hm?" she asks not expecting any real reply. "They listened to Picard's every request and to hand the offers back to Hobson and then even Riker, but never to Data to send vital reinforcement on twice his official appeal even as FO! Before he was slaughtered again in the most abhorrent form!"

"It's just not acceptable Kathryn! Why does no one ever listen to **him** when it's really vital for god's sake! Not even after his damned sacrifice and he still gets ignored! What on bloody Earth does he have to do to be heard, hm!? But on the other hand gets these 'fancy' medals he never even displays out of 'shame'! And grand offers Picard constantly withholds, what is it with you people and 'androids', hm!?"

Janeway sighing deeply with a very sorry smile, not taking it as direct accusation against herself, she shakes her head in touching for her hand, with a dear smile at her obvious disappointment, and then replies to her ever more miserable face.

"I'm so sorry Arika, I know we lack a lot and Picard can just tap into that," the Admiral admits. "And my deputy simply failed to do his job I'm afraid, not because your brother was not, a Human, surely not," she assures her, with Soong merely pulling a dismissive sneer knowing fair well that was exactly the reason.

"But a serious independent investigation is already underway because of that besides Arika, that's all I can say, even Jean-Luc made a real fuss over his obvious neglect and we'll see what comes of it soon, and I promise he won't get away with it. Or anyone else in the future to ignore your brother again, as long as I'm in charge, and I will keep to shaking up all this highly lacking rank and file business in greater depth besides," she guarantees her.

Only snorting at her with a faint smile and headshake, not at all convinced that this can be implemented as required still even with her invaluable help, or even her very own pressure and clout to boot, the Professor then says not the least cheered up.

"Yeah well good luck and your words in both my ears Kathryn, I'm glad enough I could give you plenty disgraceful 'files' to that effect concerning this ship alone and we have made great progress already, but I'm sure next time something else will go wrong, or you're not available again. And it doesn't make Picard's constant interfering any better either way, he can't be allowed to continue this. He knew that Riker would accept the vacancy and not have passed on the great opportunity this time, and Data seemed the more valuable option to remain aboard at Picard's ever extreme compel to keep him in the first place of course, again…"

"Poor Riker, he didn't even know the _Titan _was offered to Data first, good she's gone really. Perhaps the fact that Picard wanted to retain Data rather than Riker would have hurt Riker somehow, had he known he refused it for him first, and then because it had caused his death, since Data might have been far away before that Shinzon arrived…"

Shaking her head again, the Professor takes another big heave not at all happy about any of it, at Janeway's passive if not at all unsympathetic smile.

"I really wonder how much longer that Reman madman is going to haunt us all really, dead and yet constantly messing with our fate. Just like Picard, for his great need to keep hold of his how did Lore put it, 'precious Data', incredible. But you make sure Data won't get ignored again still in the future, or **I** will shake up 'Starfleet'," she urges her in pointing at her uniform combadge symbolising Starfleet, rather than her as respected officer.

"It could prove more than fatal again for all, if that's possible anyway, and if I hadn't been here they'd all be dead, again, but only for his literal input all during his perverse torture! The next time anything will go wrong again, I will cause such uproar, it will be heard throughout the damned galaxy! I swear Kathryn, you know I carry enough clout to achieve that with devastating effect!" comes her direct warning now Janeway knows all too well is fact. "Or not to offer him another captaincy at some point, he can always reject 'again directly'. Thanks for telling me, and please, no more secrets in the future, will you?"

Nodding at her with another sincere smile, Janeway touches for her shoulder again to emphasise her wordless promise, and on her sighing nod back, both have a clear and binding understanding. Before Soong there asks her the last string of questions concerning her brother's past to tie things up literally now for good, and to close the last little chapter of her ever engaged 'crusade'.

"But tell me one last thing – why was there already a new FO on the horizon with this young guy, even commander already?" she suddenly asks. "With Data not even buried or even declared dead, or the least commemorated a day later bar by his friends' little remembrance toast, with not at least a modest memorial service in sight nothing, hm!?" she then pitches at her the same. "That's utterly insensitive and an insult to his invaluable efforts, and our all great legacy, and his dammed sacrifice to treat him like this still even in death! You should know better Kathryn! What is it with Starfleet!? How dare they!?"

Shaking her head at her obvious dissatisfaction, and all the more obvious hurt, Janeway there puts her hands to her shoulders again, to let her answer that before she might fall into more needlessly painful and wrong assumptions.

"Arika, Arika listen please, Cmdr Martin Madden was on the list of possible FOs just freshly promoted and automatically forwarded, as a very good candidate to the next available post. Without Riker or even Jean-Luc having had anything to do with it, as a temp to oversee the refits we had to scrap anyway," she explains straight. "On the contrary, he rejected any new officer outright not even from his own crew. He never agreed to any of it most virulently, at his unyielding request to declare Data as presumed dead only the very next moment, even before their little remembrance," she clarifies further most seriously.

"Jean-Luc had explicitly asked us not to hold any official service as we would have wanted to for him, the biggest ever believe me, and not only as a routine. For your husband's possible holding his legacy so to speak, while you tried your best to contact us, or them all," Janeway elaborates to calm her down. "But no, this is regular internal procedure, unless the captain or FO himself has already chosen someone beforehand, in case of you know. But they hadn't, and he simply was proposed automatically, he could have ended up on any ship."

Again shaking her head understanding her words as such, Soong is no lesser perturbed by the whole internal 'procedure' haste on the one hand, and then deadly slow reaction to aid an entire ship in distress on the other, only sighing again deeply disillusioned as Janeway so proceeds.

"But no Arika no, Cmdr Madden would never have set foot on the _Enterprise_ bridge, on Jean-Luc's iron determination that Data must be declared missing in action only," she reassures her. "And we did, even though we all obviously knew he was killed, but there was never any malicious intent of ignoring his great contributions and so valiant sacrifice Arika, believe me. On the contrary, the moment he was officially declared restored, Starfleet immediately issued another special bulletin to announce that Cmdr Data had been retrieved by his late brother's well, 'unit' with your direct help, on Jean-Luc's just as iron insistence."

Soong not at all any better cheered up no matter what, she exhales no lesser frustrated still unable to simply let it rest finally, at her own so weary if still so deeply hurt heart over any of it.

"Still, it's all just exchangeable parts to them isn't it," she mumbles back. "One officer dies no matter how horribly, no one cares, just clean out his quarters and get another one in fast – very 'human' that indeed," Soong sneers again. "All expendable, especially androids, good enough Picard forced his own ideas on them again so quickly this time."

Janeway removing her hands from her shoulders there with a dear smile, she shakes her head and replies all the more caring, at her obvious declaration and endless battle for their rights and undying devotion to her brothers, never able to see the brighter light at the end of the admittedly very dark Starfleet tunnel.

"Arika please," she says in wringing her hands now. "I know you simply have to say and do this without end to see to their belated justice done, and I'm the first to support your fierce crusade, and I will help you forever just as much. But there is something as too much good endeavour where nothing can be done anymore for any of your brothers, and you have achieved your utmost and greatest best already, you all have. So please do me a favour will you?" she asks, with Soong frowning at her again still unable to let go.

"Look ahead for them not back, back there is all the painful heartache, and tears and ugly death," she declares in pointing away from them. "Ahead there will be hopefully less of that, and it's all yours to shape into better things to come from hereon Arika! You've done everything humanly and super and inhumanly possible, give yourself a rest now please Arika," she pleads with her now. "I'm sure your brothers or husband would want you to accept that the happy end has been written already, all you need to do is see and finally embrace it, hm, please?" Janeway asks her most sincerely intoned in addition to end her friend's deeply rooted pain most of all.

Sighing yet again with a nodding frown, still only unwillingly surrendering to her no less truthful argument seeing her point for sure, Janeway so nods back in touching her hands once, and then slowly turns to make her way to the close turbolift. As she vanishes inside it, on her last look back at her with a sincere smile, Soong sighs again no lesser unhappy, and nods back once more, always the more serious and extreme worrier, and merciless Soong warrior.

After a few more moments of deepest and sorrowful thoughts then, and no one else about bar her near descent into more tears, she then pulls herself together and finally turns and directs her own steps slowly back to Ten-Forward, to rejoin the more joyous commendation and lovely birthday celebration.

24


	11. Chapter 46 Q Who

Q Who--

Before she can turn into the next intersection however, someone is there suddenly, quietly appearing out of nowhere, and she startles, as she had not sensed the person to be there at all and nearly runs into him face on. Though he is wearing one of the new Starfleet uniforms, he certainly is not an officer, as she looks into his no less familiar face, and frowns up.

"Q!" she exclaims most displeased.

With Q only grinning at her surprise, he shrugs his shoulders once as she steps back a bit.

"Yes Professor, I'm sorry I startled you but-um, I came to see you," he says rather humbly.

Frowning at his more seriously sounding response, with an, "Oh?" he there nods slowly and says as she stands to await his words, of rather bizarre connotation to be sure.

"Tell me Professor, what would you do, if I were to bring back all your brothers the way they were supposed to be, as three different persons alive, and exactly the way they had been just before Data was, killed, hm?"

Soong now fairly surprised at such an idea to begin with, not knowing that he actually cannot make true his all the more desirable words anymore, no less picturing it with great pleasure, she shrugs her shoulders and replies with a counter question.

"Are you offering?"

Q smiling at her clever response, he pouts at her serious face, and then asks her again.

"No – but what would you do Professor?"

Shaking her head there not quite getting his reasoning behind it then if he cannot help, she scowls back at him again.

"Well, if you cannot change any of that, why would you want to know then, it's cruel, Q?"

Seeing that she is a more difficult customer than others, he just pouts at her some more to tease her into answering.

"I know it's 'cruel' if I can't actually do that anymore, and I sincerely apologise for that, but just humour me please Professor – I have my reason, please?"

Inhaling sharply already tired of his near mocking game, she then replies fairly short and ill-tempered at the given facts alone.

"Well, Data would be here on board saving the entire crew only to get killed again on the _Scimitar_ I suppose, unless they find a way around rescuing Picard without him sacrificing himself in the course. Or maybe Shinzon gets killed by Data instead first or not if he just secures him and the weapon, or the Reman wins and everyone else still dies including the Federation. If not, I would give Data his proper emotion program later as I had intended, and probably take him away. Bellfort would be restored as before and come home with me again, where he most likely would die just the same prior for Data's memory engrams overload…"

"Lore would probably go off to find himself a new Borg collective to have an intimate chinwag with the latest Queen, unless you mean him to be still aboard here disassembled, and I would have attempted to fix him to face a better future just as I had wanted as well, but most likely without me. Or I maybe even join him after Bellfort's death, if he still wanted me, and then play Borg Queen myself for a change. Unless I of course die again too within that equation if no one were to restore me just the same, and Lal might be brought back as well another time, or not – But that's all hypothetical if probable 'wishing well' nonsense Q, so what's the 'reason' then?"

Q smiling at her fairly bitter reply, he pouts at her as she crosses her arms not really in the mood to continue this.

"Ah so-um, in fact nothing much would be different then yes," he mumbles back demurely. "Except you'd either be dead, or left on your own if Lore were to desert you suddenly. Or be hunted as the 'Queen' along with him perhaps, were he to be tempted to resume his former life again, or even have an affair with her instead, hm. Or indeed everyone dies again yes, hm, not a very nice prospect then all-round, hm," he grumbles to himself in stroking his non-existent beard.

"So it seems, your present reality is, as sad and tragic as it no doubt has turned out to be, a much 'better' alternative then, hm," comes his more logical conclusion. "Especially for your own amazing change to the more superior, since you now have all your brothers, husband Bellfort, lover Lore and brother Data, your own father and daughter or even yourself, combined within this one remaining Soong body. And in your and her own memories to 'boot', so basically three times now right?"

Soong looking at him not that resentful suddenly anymore, at his logical assessment, she but still frowns and says in leaning onto the wall more casually now.

"Yes that's a fair assessment yes, but you still haven't told me the 'reason', Q?" she repeats in raising her chin at him.

Nodding at her in leaning onto the wall just the same there, he so replies all the happier now.

"Ah yes – so no, well good, in that case I don't need to be feeling too guilty anymore, that I couldn't help good Data then," he replies much more light-hearted. "Or poor 'B-4', as much as wanted to believe me I truly did. But I really couldn't, or ever can help any of you directly again, at my outcast state as a 'seer' only these days," he finally confesses with a pout.

Raising her left eyebrow at his rather surprising confession remark, she but demands to explain his new 'state' then.

"Oh? – Did the Continuum kick you out again, and turned you into a 'prophet' or something?" she asks with a sneer for him nodding faintly. "How depressing," Soong smirks back delighted. "So what's your 'foretelling' then, and why come to me with it? Or do you only want my absolution, that you failed to save Data or my husband, hm?"

Cringing himself together over her last biting remark, Q hisses to himself at her sharp retort, and then replies just as seriously, with a not at all pretend pout.

"Well all of it actually Professor yeah," comes his reluctant admission. "And there's no 'real' prophecy, just my eternal gratitude that Data had saved us all, and sincere apologies over any of this," he replies no less honestly intoned. "But I'm sure 'B-4' or Data wouldn't want you to hate me 'really', you know…"

Shaking her head at his pitiful attempt to fish for sympathy, she then smiles at his big eyes with a slight sneer, and replies equally seriously.

"Yeah well, don't bet on it Q," she retorts coldly. "Unless you know something I don't, I'm fairly certain Data was greatly disappointed, after he saved your mortal skin or whatever you're made of years ago, and you had failed him at such a grave moment only weeks back, no matter for what reason. I'm sure you could have intervened at any given moment, before or after with all your 'omnipotent powers' and save 'B-4' in the course," flow her accusations. "So unless you have a 'real' prophecy or more to say than to be sorry, I will **not** forgive you, 'Q', and take my leave, have a nice day."

Soong wanting to leave right there, Q so lets her depart with a most mysterious smile, in even bowing at her stepping back respectfully, and then looks after her as she just walks off. Soong so reaching out of sight around an intersection, he smiles again, and if one would not know better, or of his uncanny ability to change into other faces, as he turns to snap himself out of corporal reality again, just there, he appears to suddenly look just like the late Data for a mystical moment.

Smiling after her in his beautiful golden grace, with a magical and mystifying glimmer in his opalescent eyes, serenely content and all-knowing, he then slowly fades and vanishes, to return to his ever continuous galaxy.

Data's very own galaxy indeed.

THE END

Copyright 2003

All rights to the Star Trek characters are owned by Paramount

4


End file.
